Tu amo y señor
by Amell-bert Targaryen
Summary: El problema de una deuda familiar la hace caer en sus dominios. Ella, dispuesta a no ceder a sus caprichos. El, dispuesto a dominarla a cómo de lugar. ¿Quien se rendirá ante quien?
1. Prológo

**H**ola, qué tal. Después de pensarlo e decidido hacer una publicación. Esperó qué les guste. ^.^

**DISCLAIMER:**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei, la trama si es mia.

**Prólogo**

El tintero, los papeles y demás objetos cayeron del escritorio al aver sido arrojados con agresividad , asustando a los presentes. El hombre qué había cometido aquél acto salvaje, miro a cada uno de sus sirvientes.

-¡¿Cómo qué se escapo? -su voz detonaba ira y frustración, haciendo qué el miedo creciera en cada uno de ellos; era casi imposible qué alguno articulara palabra, pero aquellos ojos amenazaban por una respuesta, así qué uno de ellos hablo-. Es qué ya buscamos por todos lados y no esta, p-pero no s-se preocupe qué enseguida iremos por ella.

-No es necesario, yo mismo la traeré de vuelta -aquéllas palabras habían sonado frías y determinantes qué a más de uno se le erizo la piel.

Corría y corría, era increíble qué aún no saliera de los terrenos de su verdugo; en estos momentos seguramente ya sabría de su ausencia, pero no le importaba, su único cometido era huir. Las piernas las sentía cansadas, su cuerpo era azotado por la lluvia qué caía intensamente, se sentía desfallecer y el corazón le palpitaba de forma acelerada; pero tenía qué intentarlo y alcanzar su preciada libertad, de pronto su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar qué gritaban su nombre a lo lejos, ¡era el!-. No puede ser -dijo en un murmullo para luego acelerar más su carrera a todo lo qué le daban sus fuerzas, pero la suerte qué no parecía estar nunca de su lado hiso qué tropezara con una piedra y cayera lastimándose un pie, intento levantarse pero fue inútil, las fuerzas la habían abandonado y el dolor del pie no la dejaba, así qué quedó tendida en el suelo a la espera de su verdugo.

La oscuridad y la lluvia apenas le permitían ver, pero su instinto le marcaba el camino hacía ella, se sentía desesperado pero sobre todo enojado; en cuánto la encontrará se encargaría personalmente qué no volviera a escapar. El caballo en el qué iba montado percibía la desesperación de su amo así qué corría a gran velocidad para alcanzar a la muchacha; mientras qué ella ya podía oír el galopar del caballo muy cerca, cerro los ojos y comenzó a llorar; todos sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles, tal vez lo mejor era qué se resignara a la vida qué tenía, y entonces sucedió lo inevitable; el, por fin llegó hasta dónde estaba ella, pudo oír cómo el caballo se detenía y alguien bajaba de esté; sus pasos se acercaban con el sonido del pasto mojado, ella aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y una vez qué lo sintió a su lado los abrió; y la muchacha logro ver cómo aquel joven se encontraba empapado por la lluvia y qué el cabello cubría sus ojos manteniendo su cabeza gacha, entonces por fin la levanto y su mirada se encontró con la de ella, lo cual fue un terrible error pues sus ojos tenían aquel brillo malicioso al qué ella siempre temía .

-¿Creíste qué escaparías de mi?

SI, definitivamente por aquél tono de voz se dio cuenta qué el hombre sentía una satisfacción enorme porqué volvería a su lado, así cómo también se dio cuenta qué iba lamentar el haber intentado huir...

Bueno, hasta aquí queda el prólogo, si lo se, demasiado corto, pero es una pequeña probada de está historia qué ojalá haya sido de su agrado. Porfiscompadescance de está pobre novata qué acepta sus consejos y sugerencias y dejen review, T^T solo así podre inspirarme mejor para la continuación. Nos vemos.


	2. La joven florista

**G**racias mil por las personas qué me escribieron, este capítulo va dedicado a lobalunallena, Lulii-Chaan, Himeko-lu, nipsy y Guilty Ichihime por ser mis primeras lectoras y bueno aquí les traigo el primer capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei

**Capitulo 1: La joven florista**

El sol dio fin a su presencia para dar pasó a la luna, quién se mostraba enigmática, apacible y hermosa ante los ojos de aquél muchacho de mirada arrogante y fría. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y el muchacho autorizo la entrada.

-¿Qué ocurre Claud? -el muchacho se mantenía de espaldas mientras su mayordomo hacía una pequeña inclinación y respondía. -Mi señor, el joven Ishida quiere verlo -el chico miro al hombre por encima de su hombro y asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender qué lo dejara pasar; el mayordomo obedeció y en un par de segundos Uruy se encontraba dentro del despacho. -¿Qué te trae por aquí Ishida? -Uruy acomodó sus lentes y miro al chico frente a el, qué permanecía aún de espaldas. -Eh venido a dejarte tu medicamento Kurosaki, se qué desde hace un mes se te terminó y no le as pedido más a Ryuken.

-Es porqué no la necesito, me e sentido bien -Ichigo por fin se volteó a ver a su interlocutor, quién lo miraba con reproche. -No debes confiarte Kurosaki, de todos modos aquí te la dejó -el muchacho de cabello naranja contempló por un rato aquél frasco y luego con su seño fruncido miro a Ishida. -¿No es por lo único por lo qué as venido cierto?

-Cómo siempre eres muy acertado. Efectivamente no es por lo único a lo qué e venido. Hace una semana qué murió tu padre, y tu no te as tomado la molestia de ir a ver al notario para saber los términos de el testamento de tu padre -Ichigo bufo con molestia mientras miraba con atención a Ishida. -Tranquilo Ishida, ya se qué todo pasó a mis manos y a las de mis hermanas, no creó qué el viejo nos haya dejado en la ruina y aunque así fuera ¿a ti qué más te da?

-No seas tonto, sabes perfectamente qué Isshin Kurosaki nos pidió a nosotros los Ishida y al señor Urahara qué cuidáramos bien de ustedes, especialmente de Yuzu y Karin, ¿qué acaso no te preocupa su bienestar?

-Claro qué me preocupa, por eso acepté qué estuvieran al cuidado de Kisuke y Yorouchi -Ichigo volvió a darle la espalda a Ishida, centrando de nuevo la mirada a la luna, Uruy dio un hondo suspiro por la actitud del primogénito y nueva cabeza al mando de la familia Kurosaki. -A sabiendas qué no eres para nada un buen anfitrión, me marcho Kurosaki y más vale qué no olvides el medicamento, te ayudará por si empiezas a sentir…

-Ya dije qué estoy bien -dijo interrumpiendo sus palabras, Ishida iso una negación con la cabeza para luego marcharse sin reprochar más; mientras qué Ichigo se dirigió hacía el frasco, lo tomó, lo contempló un rato, luego lo boto dentro de un cajón del escritorio y comenzó a murmuraba cosas para si mismo.

Habían pasado dos días desde la visita de Uruy Ishida e Ichigo había mandado una carta a la casa de Urahara pidiendo qué sus hermanas se presentaran para la lectura del testamento, asi qué aquél día llego y el muchacho se levanto temprano, tomo un baño, se vistió y luego desayuno. Para la servidumbre el qué el joven kurosaki se levantara temprano fue raro, pero su mayordomo supuso qué la visita del hijo del doctor más importante de Karakura tenía algo qué ver.

Los rayos del sol le dieron de llenó al rostro de Ichigo cuándo salió de su mansión, con paso firme se dirigió a los establos dónde ahí guardaba una de sus pertenencias más preciadas; un hermoso y espléndido pura sangre, esté era completamente negro, por lo qué el muchacho lo nombró Mugetsu: hombre y animal se tenían mucho respeto y aún recordaba cómo de ambos surgió aquél sentimiento, pues fue cuándo el chico cumplió 18 y su padre le obsequio aquél caballo, no sin antes advertirle qué había sido traído de las afueras de Karakura, por lo tanto era un animal salvaje y qué seguramente no podría domarlo; para el primogénito esto fue un reto qué gustoso lo tomó. Fue todo un día enteró el qué se tomó hasta qué Mugetsu reconoció qué el chico era digno de el, por lo tanto esté era el único qué podía montarlo. -Ya eres todo un hombre -fueron las palabras de su padre mientras lo miraba con orgullo por su hazaña; Ichigo por un momento se detuvo al recordar aquélla escena con cierta nostalgia en su mirada, pero luego esta se endureció y siguió su andar hasta qué llegó dónde estaba Mugetsu; luego de sacarlo y ensillarlo, se subió en el y se marcho.

Cuándo Ichigo llego a la notaria, fue recibido por una amable mujer de aproximadamente 50 años qué era la ayudante de Don Kanonji. -Adelante joven Kurosaki, enseguida le avisare al señor Kanonji de su presencia -el muchacho solo asintió y quedo esperando aquél extravagante notario. -¡Ichigo! ¡Muchacho! ¡Qué bueno verte! Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo as estado? Hace tanto qué no te veo qué…

-Kanonji, acabemos con esto de una buena vez, además seguramente nos están esperando ¿no?

-Siempre tan frío muchacho, pero tienes razón nos están esperando, pasemos a lo qué realmente te importa -Ichigo frunció el seño, definitivamente ese hombre nunca iba a cambiar siempre con su bombardeo de palabras qué lo mareaban, aún recordaba con desagrado qué cuándo visitaba a su padre y sus hermanas y el eran pequeños según este para hacerlos reír cruzaba los brazos atraves del pecho y soltaba un escandaloso ¡Buajajaaa! Efecto qué solo surgía en Yuzu y su papá, mientras el y Karin lo consideraban estúpido.

-¡Hermano! -se escucho por todo el lugar cuándo Ichigo y Kanonji entraron a la habitación; una chica de cabello castaño claro igual qué sus ojos se arrojo abrazar a Ichigo, mientras qué otra de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color solo se acercaba a ellos. -Eres malo hermano, ¿porqué no as ido a vernos? -reclamaba la pequeña Yuzu con lagrimas en los ojos y Karin lo miraba con reproche.

-Perdonen, no e tenido tiempo -se excuso mientras colocaba sus manos en la cabeza de cada una.

-Me parece una excusa muy tonta, debería darte vergüenza mentir de esa manera -Ichigo levanto la mirada para ver a la dueña de aquélla voz. -Yorouchi, ¿qué tal te va? ¿dónde dejaste a Urahara? -dijo con cierta irritación en la voz el muchacho.

-No me cambies el tema mocoso, te juro qué…

-Vamos, vamos no hay qué pelear -interrumpió un nervioso Kanonji y Yorouchi le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Kanonji tiene razón, no es el lugar ni el momento -afirmo fríamente el primogénito. Entonces los presentes tomaron asiento y dio inicio la lectura del testamento.

Mientras Kanonji leía cada punto, Yuzu y Karin derramaban lagrimas al recordar a su escandaloso pero amado padre, por su parte Ichigo permanecía firme y serio, Yorouchi observo esto y miro con cierta tristeza al joven qué no mostraba emoción alguna. Las palabras qué Isshin dedicaba en ese papel a sus hijos sorprenderían a cualquiera qué lo hubiera conocido pues eran serias pero a la vez llenas de amor, deseando qué sus vidas fueran felices y llenas de dicha, cuándo el notario acabo de leer iso entrega de los papeles oficiales de la herencia a Ichigo qué se encargaría de manejar todo cómo la nueva cabeza al mando hasta qué sus hermanas contrajeran matrimonio y pudieran disponer de lo qué les tocaba y antes de marcharse Kanonji entrego una carta dedicada a Ichigo de su padre, lo cual fue extraño para el pues se suponía qué todo lo dicho ya estaba en el testamento. -No se de qué se trate, pero tu padre la dejo para ti -dijo con firmeza Kanonji, sin más el chico la guardo en la bolsa de su abrigo; una vez fuera de la notaria Yuzu y Karin invitaron a comer a su hermano a la casa de los Urahara pero esté se negó diciendo qué tenía cosas qué hacer, Yorouichi quería golpearlo pero supuso qué tenía cosas en qué pensar respecto a lo del día de hoy, así qué resignadas se marcharon en su carruaje, Ichigo en cambio se quedó en la plaza principal de la ciudad dónde se comerciaba todo tipo de cosas y se daban pequeños eventos de entretenimiento, hacía tanto qué no iba a ese lugar asi qué decidió dar una vuelta, mientras camina señoras y señoritas qué iban acompañadas por sus damas de compañía miraban con descaro a tan apuesto muchacho, algunas lo saludaban otras sólo lo miraban, era tan raro ver al primogénito Kurosaki en ése lugar. A pocos metros de el se hallaba una joven de hermosa y delicada apariencia; su cabello era ondulado, de color naranja parecido al de el sólo qué su tono era más intenso, este caía con gracia por su espalda hasta por debajo de la cintura y sus ojos grises mostraban la trasparencia de su alma; la muchacha llevaba con ella una canasta y en esta habían flores qué vendía, a su lado un pequeño cachorro le ladraba.

-¿Qué pasa Tsubaki, tienes hambre? -el cachorro qué era de color café con una mancha de color blanco alrededor de su ojo movió la cola en señal de afirmación. -Descuida, ya comprare algo para qué comas -la joven dio un vistazo al lugar buscando un puesto de pastelillos qué eran los favoritos de Tsubaki hasta qué dio con uno. -Ah ya lo vi, espera aquí ahora vuelvo, cuida bien de las flores -Orihime camino hasta el puesto de pastelillos y compro uno de chocolate y mientras regresaba, un par de borrachos comenzaron a pelear, uno de ellos empujo al otro y este choco contra la chica haciendo qué a la vez ella se estrellara contra alguien. -¿Pero qué diablos? -fueron las palabras de la persona con la qué choco, Orihime abrió los ojos qué había cerrado por el impacto y miro con horror cómo el pastelillo había ensuciado aquélla persona. -Hay no, por favor discúlpeme no fue mi intención…

-¡Chiquilla estúpida! ¡mira lo qué hiciste! -Ichigo miraba con furia a Orihime quién lo miraba con desconcierto. -¡Acaso estas ciega! ¡eres una torpe! -la chica lo miro molesta por su actitud tan grosera.

-Fue un accidente, además ya me disculpe

-¿Y crees qué eso es suficiente? Pero claro qué se puede esperar de alguien tan vulgar cómo tu -dijo mientras la veía de los pies a la cabeza con sonrisa burlona.

Orihime no resistió más y su mano fue a dar contra la mejilla de Ichigo, el tumulto de gente qué se había acercado a ver la discusión se sorprendieron por el atrevimiento de la chica; Ishida qué se encontraba por ahí cerca se había acercado para ver qué pasaba y cuándo vio aquél bofetón se asusto. -¿Cómo te atrevez, insolente? -Ichigo estaba a punto de tomar del brazo a Orihime pero Uruy se lo impidió tomándolo por el hombro

-Cálmate, estas haciendo un tormento en un vaso de agua -Ichigo miro a los curiosos, se zafo del agarre y se marcho del lugar, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada amenazante a la muchacha; Ishida iso una inclinación en señal de disculpa a Orihime y se marcho siguiendo a Ichigo, la joven por su parte corrió hasta dónde estaba Tsubaki y su canasta de flores tomó en brazo al cachorro y con la otra mano tomó la canasta y se marcho lejos de la mirada de la gente.

-¿Porqué te entrometiste? -pregunto furioso Ichigo a Ishida qué ya estaba a su lado

-Temí qué te pusieras mal

-Pues ya viste qué no fue así -ambos jóvenes caminaron hacía sus caballos para marcharse cada quien a su casa mientras Ichigo pensaba en la posibilidad de volver a ver a la chica insolente y hacerle pagar la vergüenza qué le iso pasar.

Orihime se sentía triste por lo ocurrido en la plaza, por un lado se arrepentía de haberle levantado la mano aquél joven, pero por otro algo le decía qué se lo merecía, dio un hondo suspiro al ver qué ya no había vendido sus flores seguramente se marchitarían, además lo poco qué había ganado lo gasto en el pastelillo, qué para colmo de males Tsubaki no había podido comer y seguramente el pobre tenía un hambre terrible; solo esperaba qué su madre no se enojara con ella, lo menos qué quería era qué la regañara y seguramente la castigara.

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo se encontraba en su despacho revisando papeles y documentos para tener todo en orden, entonces uno llamo su atención, se trataba de un adeudo qué tenían una familia con ellos, pues la propiedad qué ocupaban les pertenecía y no habían pagado ni la mitad por ella, en si la propiedad no era la gran cosa pero Ichigo no lo vio así, lo qué le faltaba tener deudores, pero ese asunto lo resolvería hoy.

-¡Orihime, Orihime! -se escuchaban los gritos por todo el lugar hasta qué la chica acudió al llamado.

-Si madre, dígame.

-¿Ya terminaste de arrancar la maleza de atrás? -pregunto con severidad aquélla mujer alta, delgada, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo tono.

-Eso hago madre -Orihime mantenía la cabeza gacha pues cuándo la joven era castigada por su mamá no podía mirarla a los ojos o de lo contrario podría ganarse una buena paliza.

-Más vale qué te apures aun tienes mucho qué hacer, esto pasa cuándo no haces lo qué uno te dice.

-No me repliques o te pesara, anda muévete - Orihime volvió a sus labores lo mejor era no decir más. Cuando la mujer estaba apunto de meterse a la casa el sonido de un caballo la detuvo, esta volteo enseguida y miro a un joven montado a caballo qué se aproximaba.

-¿Es usted Hinku viuda de Hideki Inoue

-Si, asi es ¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki y vengo a qué me pague la deuda qué tiene conmigo

-¿Ku-ku-kurosaki? -la mujer estaba muy nerviosa ella ya se había enterado qué Isshin había muerto y qué su hijo junto con sus hermanas eran los nuevos herederos, pero no se imagino qué este estuviera enterado de la deuda de la propiedad es más daba por hecho qué el papel se había perdido pues el antiguo dueño no había reclamado nada.

-Si, Kurosaki ¿quiere arreglar este asunto aquí? -los ojos de Ichigo reflejaban superioridad ante el miedo de Hinku.

-No no, pase por favor -ambos entraron a la casa y Hinku le ofreció algo de tomar pero este se negó. -Bueno cómo le dije e venido a qué pague su deuda, no estoy dispuesto a tolerar gente vividora en mis terrenos -la voz de Ichigo sonaba autoritaria y desdeñosa a lo qué Hinku con voz entrecortada contesto. -Pero vera yo no t-te-tengo cómo pagar e-sa deuda, mi esposo y mi hijo murieron y…

La puerta se abrió de pronto cortando la conversación, Orihime se hallaba en la puerta muy intrigada mientras Ichigo y su madre la observaban. -Madre afuera hay un caballo, ¿alguien llego? -Ichigo no podía creer lo qué veían sus ojos era ella; cuándo Orihime sintió cómo una mirada penetrante se poso en ella, busco al dueño de aquélla mirada, la chica abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Ichigo, era el. Ambos chicos se quedaron mirándose por largo rato hasta qué la madre interfirió. -¿Qué haces aquí? Vete a terminar tus labores.

-Si madre, disculpe -a Orihime no tuvo qué decirle dos veces para salir corriendo de ahí y en cuánto salió su corazón palpito de manera frenética. -¿Pero qué hace ese muchacho aquí? ¿será qué viene a decirle a mi madre lo qué? -la pobre chica ya no sabía qué hacer, ella le había contado a su mamá el problema qué tuvo pero no le conto lo de la bofetada, seguro qué venia a eso, como también era seguro que su mamá la iba a matar, mientras tanto Ichigo aun no salía de su asombro, la vida si qué te daba sorpresas inesperadas. -Siento mucho la interrupción de mi hija.

-¿Su hija?

-Si, mi hija; bueno como le decía yo no tengo dinero para pagarle pero tratare de pagarle de alguna forma, solo deme tiempo -Ichigo miro a la mujer y luego miro hacía la puerta qué hace un momento había sido abierta por Orihime, acaso esto era una coincidencia o una broma ¿Cómo se le podía llamar? Bueno no importaba porque parece qué se iba a poder vengar.

-¿Qué le parece si a cambio de no pagarme con dinero, me paga con su hija? -la mujer quedo con la boca abierta ¿acaso había escuchado bien? Ichigo no pudo resistir sonreír ante su mirada y a la suerte qué iba correr Orihime.

Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Porqué Ichigo es asi? Bueno poco a poco lo descubrirán. El segundo capítulo ya está en proceso y dependiendo como trabaje mi materia gris, se los traeré esta semana. Otra vez gracias por sus comentarios y ojala puedan dejarme otros para este capítulo. Nos vemos ^.^


	3. El precio a pagar

**H**ola gente bonita, bueno pues antes qué nada mis agradecimientos a cada una de las personas qué han leído mi historia y dejado un review, como también darle la bienvenida a tres lectoras más: nanouchiha, Tamara Coppola y clarimarla27. Por cierto Tamara, muchas gracias por tu consejo, te aseguro qué voy a checar con más cuidado mi horrografía, pues cheque mis capítulos y descubrí varias, incluso creo que por ahí me comí una parte del diálogo. Mil disculpas por eso, solo espero que esté no tenga, ya que lo revise con cuidado y si tiene por favor háganmelo saber. ¡Sin más que decir disfrútenlo!

**DICLAIMER: **Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei

**Capitulo 2: El precio a pagar**

-Por dios, ¡¿Qué le hace pensar qué yo le daré a mi hija a cambio de este lugar? Y sobre todo ¿porqué a mostrado tan repentinamente interés en ella, sin ni siquiera conocerla?

-Se equivoca, su hija y yo nos conocemos y respondiendo a lo primero, usted me la dará porqué opciones no tiene, ahora qué si tiene el dinero páguemelo y asunto arreglado -Hinku se pregunto ¿de dónde se habrían conocido?, bueno eso no importaba ahora, lo importante era salir del problema y qué no le quitara a Orihime. -Deme tiempo para conseguir el dinero -esta vez hinku hablo con seguridad en sus palabras no iba a permitir qué Ichigo la siguiera intimidando, pues ella era una persona fuerte y con agallas qué siempre conseguía lo qué quería.

-¿Tiempo? ¿Tiene idea cuantos años llevan debiéndole a mi familia? Solo piénselo, si usted me da a la chica, usted quedaría como dueña de este lugar y podrá disponer de él como le dé la gana -la mujer analizo cada palabra e Ichigo tenía razón, ella podría vender la propiedad y largarse de Karakura, además contaba con un poco de dinero que había dejado Hideki antes de morir; total Orihime no era su hija y si la tenía a su lado era únicamente para sacarle algún provecho, como el ponerla a trabajar. Hinku cruzo los brazos y mirando directo a los ojos a Ichigo dijo ´_acepto´_ para sorpresa y triunfo de este.

Orihime había terminado sus deberes y se encontraba sentada en el pasto jugando con Tsubaki ¿Qué estaría pasando? Aquél muchacho y su madre estaban demorando demasiado ¿Porqué sintió qué algo no andaba bien? Orihime salió de su ensoñación cuando por fin la puerta se abrió y de esta salió Ichigo, la muchacha enseguida se levanto y miro con atención al joven quién la ignoraba y montaba su caballo dispuesto a marcharse, fue entonces cuando pasó a su lado y volteó a verla dedicándole una sonrisa, y jalando las riendas Mugetsu levantó las patas delanteras para luego comenzar a correr y perderse de vista. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿El acaso le sonrío? Claro, seguramente como la acusó estaba feliz porqué su madre le iba a dar la paliza de su vida. ¡Pero qué tipo más malvado y desconsiderado! Solo esperaba no tener qué volver a verlo en toda su vida. -¡Orihime! -la muchacha se metió a la casa al escuchar el llamado de su madre; era tiempo de enfrentar la situación.

-Madre, yo le juro que…

-¿Cuándo vas aprender a no dar la palabra si no te lo piden? -Orihime agacho la cabeza sintiéndose mal ¿Porqué su madre siempre era fría y dura con ella? Jamás aquella mujer le había mostrado un poco de afecto; se supone qué las madres eran comprensivas y cariñosas, pero ella… -¿De dónde conoces a Ichigo Kurosaki? -la joven quedo asombrada ante sus palabras ¿Porqué aquella pregunta? Se supone qué si ese chico había venido era para reclamar y Hinku se enteraría de qué fue con él su altercado, no encontraba otra respuesta, pero además de todo esto ¿Ella había dicho Kurosaki? -¿Qué esperas para contestar?

-Ese chico fue con quién discutí en la plaza, madre ¿Acaso Kurosaki no es uno de los más importantes apellidos de Karakura? ¿Madre? -La mujer se quedo observando a Orihime sin darle respuesta, Hinku trataba de comprender la situación y entonces lo entendió; Ichigo Kurosaki si había ido con la intención de cobrar el dinero, el nunca se imagino encontrar a Orihime ahí, todo había sido una coincidencia y ¿El porqué la quería? Bueno ese ya no era su problema, lo importante es que ella iba a salir beneficiosa de todo esto. Orihime insistía llamándola, entonces Hinku reacciono y por fin le contesto. -¿Sabes a que vino ese muchacho?

-Yo creí qué venía a decirle lo de ayer, pero parece que no

-Efectivamente, no es a lo qué vino, el hecho que te encontrara aquí no fue más que una coincidencia

-¿Y entonces a que vino? -Orihime si que no entendía nada, ¿A que había venido un noble a su humilde hogar? -Hinku sonrío con malicia, si su hijastra quería respuestas gustosa se las daría. -Veraz Orihime esta propiedad pertenece a los Kurosaki, gracias a qué tu padre y hermano murieron y no terminaron de pagar por ella; así que el nuevo heredero vino a reclamar su dinero…

-¿Nuevo heredero? ¿Eso significa que él es hijo del señor Isshin? ¿Y cómo es eso de que este lugar no lo termino de pagar mi padre? -preguntas y preguntas surgían de la chica, todo esto era sumamente extraño y sinceramente ya se estaba hartando. –Sí, así es, Ichigo Kurosaki es el primogénito de Isshin Kurosaki. Cuando llegamos a Karakura tu todavía eras una bebé de brazos y tu hermano tenía cinco años así que tu padre busco un lugar para vivir, y en su búsqueda encontró esta propiedad que estaba en venta; solo contábamos con el suficiente dinero para comer, pero tu padre tenía la esperanza de llegar a un acuerdo con el dueño, cosa que consiguió; tu padre comenzó a trabajar con el fin de pagar y poco después que tu hermano creciera se puso a trabajar también. Todo iba bien hasta aquel accidente donde perecieron los dos ¿recuerdas? -¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si en aquel entonces Orihime tenía diez años y ante la muerte de su padre y hermano quedo destrozada y cuando más necesitaba de su "madre" esta fue más indiferente que antes. Había quedado tan sola que fue increíble que no cayera a una terrible depresión; y esto fue gracias a su padre que siempre le decía que fuera fuerte y que jamás se dejara caer porque a pesar de cualquier cosa él y su hermano siempre estarían ahí con ella, si bien ahora no los tenía con ella físicamente, pero sentía que los dos en todo momento feliz y desdichado los tenía a su lado y siempre cuidándola. -Si -contesto la muchacha con dulzura al recordar a Hideki y a Sora.

-Pues bien, como ellos murieron no hubo quien siguiera pagando, aquel papel parece que se había perdido, porque Isshin jamás se paro por aquí a reclamar algo, hasta ahora tal parece qué apareció y su hijo a venido a que le paguemos.

-Pero porque no me conto nada, yo hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por pagar esa deuda, sabe que no tenemos dinero para pagar ¿Y ahora que vamos hacer? -Orihime comprendió porque Ichigo le había sonreído de esa manera, que mejor venganza que echarlas de el lugar.

-¿Pagar tu? Por dios, no seas ilusa, sabes que para gente como nosotras la situación es muy difícil y más ahora que el rey Yamamoto Genryusai cayó en cama y no hay quien se centre en los problemas del pueblo. Pero no te preocupes porque el problema ya está resuelto

-¿Cómo que resuelto? ¿Acaso tenías algo de dinero madre? -Hinku se acerco a Orihime y comenzó acariciar un mechón de su cabello, para luego deslizar su mano por su mejilla.

-Mi querida niña, tú fuiste el pago por esta propiedad -Orihime sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos; la chica comenzó a retroceder hasta que choco con la mesa. -¿Qué a dicho? -Orihime hablo casi en un susurro pero aun así fue audible para Hinku. -Lo que oíste o acaso quieres que te explique palabra por palabra.

-¡¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¡¿Qué le hecho yo para que me odie tanto y me trate de esa manera? ¡¿Acaso no soy su hija? -Orihime ya no podía contener su frustración y tomo por los hombros a la mujer mientras la sacudía y le gritaba, entonces Hinku la aparto con brusquedad y le propino una fuerte bofetada que la hiso caer al suelo; la chica comenzó a llorar y a preguntar una y otra vez _¿Por qué?_

-¡¿Quieres saber porqué? Está bien te lo diré. Yo no soy tu madre y tampoco se quien es, yo conocí a Hideki Inoue cuando ustedes ya estaban con él, debo admitir qué me enamore de él, pero él no me amaba a mí, aun así conseguí casarme con tu padre. ¿Cómo esperabas que los quisiera cuando no eran míos y sobre todo cuando estoy segura qué tu le recordabas a la mujer que nunca olvido y que por ese estúpido recuerdo jamás me amo?

Orihime analizaba cada palabra y ahora lo comprendía todo, era tan doloroso saber la verdad así y de golpe, ella que siempre se esmeraba por tener la aprobación y cariño de su madre… ¡No! Mejor dicho de esa mujer, pero ya no más, ahora que sabía la verdad podía desligarse de ella y comenzar una nueva vida. -Ahora que se la verdad, no pienso seguir aquí y mucho menos permitir que usted me cambie como si fuera un objeto por este lugar.

Orihime estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, cuando sintió el fuerte agarre de Hinku, quien volteo a la joven con agresividad y la arrastro por todo el lugar hasta llevarla a su habitación, entonces la aventó dentro y esta cayó en un rincón. -¡Tú no vas arruinar mi vida de nuevo, te quedaras aquí hasta mañana qué vengan por ti! -y dicho y hecho cerró la puerta con llave; Orihime corrió hasta la puerta y comenzó a golpearla mientras suplicaba que la dejara salir, pero esta no se compadeció ni un poco y Orihime quedo encerrada y llorando.

Una vez más la luna como en muchas noches capturaba su atención, mientras se encontraba sentado en su silla viéndola y una sonrisa cínica aparecía en sus labios. -_**¿Estas feliz verdad? Estoy seguro qué nos vamos a divertir mucho con la chica.**_

-Tú no vas a interferir, y no quiero que pienses cosas que no son.

_**-Jajajaja, no seas ridículo, crees que me voy tragar eso de qué solo te quieres desquitar; sé qué me necesitas, siempre me has necesitado, de lo contrario ya hubieras tomado aquella maldita medicina.**_

_**-**_Pero la puedo tomar ahora si no te callas

_**-Está bien, está bien; por ahora dejémoslo aquí**_

Ichigo bufo con burla, entonces tocaron a la puerta y autorizo la entrada; una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y corto, con ojos azules entro y se acerco hasta el chico.

-Mi señor, mientras arreglábamos su ropa encontramos esto -la niña tenía entre sus manos la carta qué hace unos días le había dado Kanonji, Ichigo extendió la mano y esta se la entrego. -Gracias Rinrin puedes retirarte -la niña hiso una reverencia y se marcho dejando al muchacho solo. Ichigo miro la carta y abriendo un cajón donde precisamente tenía la medicina la guardo, por alguna razón no quería leerla.

Orihime se encontraba cansada, había llorado, gritado y golpeado la puerta tanto que termino rendida ¿Y ahora qué iba hacer? Acaricio el dije que colgaba de su cuello que hace tiempo atrás su padre le había dado y que conservaba con mucho cariño; el dije era una cadena de oro con una pequeña flor azul de seis pétalos, _´papá, hermano´ _murmuro la chica para luego quedarse dormida.

Los rayos del sol habían logrado que Orihime se despertara, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y un hombre junto a Hinku entro, la chica se asusto e intento huir pero aquel hombre fue más rápido y la tomo de la cintura, Orihime intento zafarse pero no pudo; cuando salieron de la casa un carruaje la estaba esperando. -¡Suélteme! ¡No quiero ir! -la muchacha intentaba de todo pero el lacayo del cochero la tenía bien sujeta, entonces Hinku se acerco a ellos y con un beso en la mejilla y palabras burlonas despidió a Orihime. -Adiós mi querida hija, te voy a extrañar.

-Hipócrita, mentirosa -Orihime por primera vez sintió odio y asco hacia una persona, ¿Cómo podía existir alguien así? Hinku la miro con burla y molestia, luego centro su vista en el dije y de un tirón se lo quito. -¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Es mío!

-No, ahora es mío, ¿me pregunto de donde habrá sacado esta joya tan fina tu padre? Debe valer mucho ¿no cre…

La mujer no supo en qué momento termino en el suelo con Orihime encima, quien luchaba por quitarle el dije; Hinku estaba tan asombrada y asustada, jamás había visto a Orihime así, pues la chica era una persona amable y bondadosa, pero tal parecía que también tenía un lado qué a cualquiera sorprendería incluso a la propia Orihime, en ese momento Tsubaki acudió a su ayuda y mordió la mano de la mujer haciendo que soltara la joya; Orihime la tomo al igual que a Tsubaki y se levanto del suelo, Hinku se retorcía de dolor por la mordida, mientras gritaba blasfemias en contra del cachorro y Orihime quien sonreía victoriosa y le daba un beso a Tsubaki.

-¡Llévensela! -grito exasperada, el lacayo y el cochero que habían quedado estupefactos reaccionaron y la metieron al carruaje, no sin antes que Orihime se despidiera con una sonrisa y le dijera. -Hasta nunca querida madre.

El trayecto hacía la mansión había sido algo ajetreado, pues Orihime había intentado escapar más de una vez y ninguna con éxito. Cuando estaban entrando a los terrenos Orihime no pudo evitar asombrarse, realmente todos los alrededores estaban llenos de magnificencia; aquellos campos verdes, la gran arbolada de sus alrededores… en fin todo una maravilla, pero el asombro de la chica no termino cuando llegaron a la mansión y se hallaron frente a ella. -Eso no es una mansión más bien es un palacio -pensó Orihime, sería tal vez porque era la primera vez que veía una, el encanto termino cuando vio a toda la gente frente a ella y de entre ellos estaba él; Ichigo se acerco hasta ellos, el cuerpo de Orihime tembló por unos momentos para luego tratar de calmarse, con una sonrisa de lado, levanto el rostro de la joven con un fuete que llevaba en la mano y mirándola a los ojos le pregunto. -¿Cuál es tu nombre? -la joven por un momento se perdió en los ojos marrón del chico, los cuales le parecieron profundos e imponentes. -¿Y bien, no piensas contestar? -Orihime reacciono y ante la actitud prepotente lo miro con enojo, retiro el fuete de su mentón y contesto -Me llamo Orihime Inoue.

Ichigo empezó a reír ante su actitud, pidió que el cochero se retirara y antes de que lo hiciera Tsubaki bajo de este y comenzó a ladrarle al chico. -¿Y esto?

-Es mío y no piense que me desharé de el -la muchacha lo tomo en brazos y miro con firmeza aquel muchacho engreído .

-Como sea, me da igual - dijo divertido para luego dirigirse a la servidumbre. –Escuchen bien, esta chica va trabajar desde hoy aquí como mi mucama personal así que Senna muéstrale su habitación y explícale sus deberes.

-Si mi señor, ven sígueme -Cuando Senna dijo _´mi señor´_ lo había dicho con una especie de adoración, pero cuando dijo '_ven sígueme´ _ lo dijo tan fríamente que Orihime juro que ya se había ganado otro enemigo en esa casa.

Senna y Orihime llegaron a una habitación que realmente era bonita y acogedora; cuando Orihime estaba a punto de preguntarle algunas cosas, esta automáticamente le grito. -¡Más vale que no te metas en mi camino o te pesara! -al salir dio un portazo con la puerta que a Orihime y Tsubaki asusto, en verdad que no se equivoco al pensar que Senna ya era su enemiga, pero realmente no le importaba pues planeaba no quedarse mucho tiempo aquí, al haber dormido bien se acostó en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida.

El sol se encontraba en todo su esplendor y Orihime había dormido tan bien que por un momento se olvido de sus preocupaciones, a regañadientes se levanto, y se dio un baño para realizar sus deberes, lo que más le molestaba era que tenía que verle la cara a Ichigo Kurosaki y luego esa Senna no le había dicho nada de lo que debía hacer; busco en los cajones si había ropa y ahí encontró la ropa que vestían las chicas de la servidumbre, consistía en un vestido largo color rojo de abajo y blanco por arriba que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, con un corsé negro que iba por fuera y un pañuelo que usaría en la cabeza de color blanco. Una vez vestida, acomodo el pañuelo en su cabello dejando mechones fuera de este por enfrente y todo suelto por atrás.

Orihime salió de su cuarto en busca de alguien que podría ayudarla, y dio con Rinrin que se encontraba limpiando los cuadros con un plumero. -Disculpa, ¿podrías ayudarme? -Rinrin miro a Orihime con desconcierto para luego preguntarle qué pasaba.

-Es que no se qué tengo que hacer

-¿Cómo, que no te dijo Senna?

-Pues creo que se le olvido -dijo Orihime riendo, la niña hiso una negación con la cabeza, mientras tomaba de la mano a Orihime y se la llevaba hasta las habitaciones y la dejaba frente a una.

-Estos son los aposentos del joven Kurosaki, uno de tus deberes es limpiarlo -dijo con amabilidad Rinrin.

-Ah ya veo, muchas gracias este…

-Rinrin, me llamo Rinrin y tu eres Orihime ¿no? Mucho gusto -la niña le extendió la mano a Orihime en señal de saludo y la chica de cabello naranja hiso lo mismo gustosamente. -Bueno será mejor que te deje para que puedas hacer tus deberes

-Sí, muchas gracias Rinrin -Orihime se sintió feliz de tener a alguien con quien podría platicar, entonces se metió a la habitación, la cual era bastante grande, con muebles finos de caoba, un balcón que daba una vista al jardín, y una cama bastante grande que era cubierta por un fino dosel, en aquella habitación se podía respirar una fragancia de masculinidad que embriagaría a cualquier mujer además que si observabas con atención se reflejaba la personalidad del chico, que era ordenado y cuidadoso con sus cosas; en el caso de Orihime solo veía una habitación grande y bonita y que al parecer era inmune aquella fragancia pues no sentía nada, la muchacha comenzó a tender la cama, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que la puerta del baño se abrió y de esta salía Ichigo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, al parecer había tomado un baño y cuando vio a Orihime se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en el marco de la puerta mientras la observaba con atención, entonces Orihime sintió aquella mirada penetrante y volteo a ver; en ese momento la chica quería que se la tragara la tierra pues cuando vio a Ichigo semidesnudo los colores se le subieron al rostro, el joven Kurosaki noto esto y sonrío con burla. -Además de insolente eres una pervertida -Orihime no sabía que responder estaba tan avergonzada por ver a Ichigo en esa situación que no se dio cuenta que el chico se le estaba acercando.

Bueno hasta aquí dejo este capítulo, no me maten por dejarlas con este suspenso jejeje. El tercer capítulo ya lo tengo listo, solo es cuestión de subirlo pero será hasta el fin de semana, porque estos días no voy a estar en mi casa u.u Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si no es mucho pedir un review porfis. Nos leemos pronto.


	4. La invitación

**H**ola a todos, bueno aquí otro capítulo de mi historia y agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, me dan ánimo para seguir escribiendo, también quiero dar otra bienvenida a: apauletta, carlita SVT y hisis-chan, me da gusto leerte por aquí hisis, recuerda que me debes continuación de llave *o* Por cierto nypsy , respecto a tus dudas, bueno yo también detesto el maltrato a los animales por eso te aseguro que Senna no le hará nada grave a Tsubaki pero si intentara hacerle daño a Hime por medio de él, respecto a la carta y la parte del prólogo van juntas y solo te puedo decir que la carta si es muy importante, pues revela una que otra cosa y que más adelante les daré una pista a ti y a las otras lectoras ^.^ Bueno ya no las entretengo mas y disfruten.

**DISCLAIMER: B**leach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei

**Capítulo 3: La invitación **

Yamamoto Genryusai; rey de uno de los imperios más importantes del mundo, se encontraba postrado en su cama, hacía dos meses que su salud había empeorado y habían rumores de que debía ceder el trono ¿Pero cedérselo exactamente a quien? Porque aunque tenía dos hijos como herederos: Shunsui y Jushiro, con ambos existía un gran problema. Shunsui siendo el primogénito, debía tomar las riendas, pero este se negaba rotundamente, afirmando que eso no era lo suyo pues todo aquello eran responsabilidades y dolores de cabeza; su padre peleaba constantemente con el de que debía hacerlo pues Jushiro padecía la misma enfermedad que el rey, lamentablemente le había dado a temprana edad. Ryuken Ishida terminaba de examinar a su majestad, mientras este observaba a su médico de cabecera más confiable. -Es muy molesto estar en esta condición, lo que más quiero es que mi vida termine de una vez por todas -la voz de Yamamoto sonaba cansada y apagada, Ryuken miro hacia la ventana que se encontraba abierta y aquel cielo azul que reflejaba una inmensa tranquilidad. -¿Ya pensó en lo que va hacer?

-Sí, ya lo pensé -el rey miro hacia la ventana que miraba Ryuken, para luego añadir con burla y tristeza algo que el médico jamás olvidaría. -La vida me cobro con creses mis errores ¿no crees?

Su vista se clavo en el suelo, era tanta su vergüenza que no se dio cuenta que el muchacho ya estaba frente a ella y cuando lo hiso sus nervios aumentaron, a Orihime le costaba trabajo mantener la calma y más cuando tenía a un hombre demasiado cerca, pues siempre que alguno se le acercaba así no era con buenas intenciones. –Y-yo n-no soy ni-ninguna per-perver-pervertida… en todo caso el pervertido es usted -hablo por fin al voltearse y darle la espalda.

-¿Acaso jamás habías visto un hombre así? -la sonrisa de Ichigo se ensancho más, mientras volteaba a Orihime para clavar sus ojos en los de ella, quien permanecía inmóvil y con el color carmín que cubría sus mejillas.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -soltó de pronto la muchacha al sentirse indignada. -Así que me voy, y usted haga el favor de vestirse -Orihime estaba a punto de irse pero Ichigo la detuvo. -No te he dado permiso de que te retires y aun te hace falta que me hables con más respeto, ¿o acaso se te olvida que yo soy dueño y señor de este lugar? Así que cada vez que te dirijas a mi me dirás ´Mi señor´ ¿entiendes? -Orihime apretó los puños, se soltó del agarre y salió corriendo del lugar, no quería seguir siendo presa de las burlas de ese engreído, mientras que el chico siguió sonriendo con satisfacción.

En la cocina Rinrin mordisqueaba una manzana mientras miraba a Ikumi y Nova preparar el almuerzo. -¿Y qué te ha parecido la nueva chica? -pregunto Ikumi a Rinrin. -Es muy simpática y agradable, pero parece que Senna no lo ve así, ¿puedes creer que no hiso lo que le ordeno el señor Ichigo? La pobre Orihime no sabía qué hacer, pero afortunadamente estaba ahí para ayudarla.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?

-Como donde, pues arreglando la habitación del señor -Ikumi volteo a ver a Rinrin con extrañeza. -¿Qué no acaso a estas horas es el baño matutino de Ichigo? -Rinrin palideció, dejo caer su manzana y corrió fuera de la cocina, mientras Ikumi y Nova hacían una negación con la cabeza.

La niña corría escalera arriba mientras Orihime corría hacia abajo y antes de que Rinrin lo pudiera evitar ambas chocaron, las dos se levantaron mientras sobaban las partes que se habían lastimado. -¿Estás bien Rinrin? -la niña de ojos azules miro a Orihime con vergüenza. -Sí, estoy bien, lo siento Orihime, olvide decirte que a estas horas el señor Ichigo se bañaba, no vayas a pensar que lo hice intencionalmente.

-Descuida, no pasa nada, pero ¿Cómo sabes lo que paso?

-Es simple, a juzgar como venias corriendo y la cara que traías me lo imagine -la cara de la joven volvió arder mientras recordaba aquella escena incomoda.

-¿Se molesto contigo? -la niña mostraba preocupación, pues si echaban a la chica de la mansión seria por su culpa, Orihime negó con la cabeza mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto, pues claro, ella sabía que el engreído aquel en vez de molestarle se alegraría por causar un caos mental en ella; Rinrin suspiro aliviada y una sonrisa picara se dibujo en sus labios. -Cuéntame, que tanto pudiste ver -de nuevo la cara de Orihime parecía un tomate, pues recordar el cuerpo bien formado de Ichigo le causaba estragos, posiblemente era porque ella jamás había visto un hombre así y por ser la primera vez le causaba ese tipo de emociones.

-¡Rinrin!

-Anda, no seas tímida y cuéntame

-Realmente no quiero hablar de eso

-Está bien, ¿Qué te parece si para olvidar aquel momento bochornoso vamos a que conozcas bien a las personas que trabajan aquí? -Orihime asintió con la cabeza llena de entusiasmo, entonces la pequeña tomo su mano y la llevo a la cocina donde había más gente aparte de Ikumi y Nova, cuando ambas jóvenes entraron todos los presentes las miraron. -Bien, como todos saben ella es Orihime Inoue -Rinrin jalo a la chica para que quedara enfrente de ella y todos la vieran, entonces todos comenzaron a saludarla y Orihime hiso lo mismo. -Mira, ellos de aquí son los cocineros y sus nombres son Nova e Ikumi -la joven les extendió la mano y estos correspondieron al saludo.

-Mira Orihime este es mi hijo Kaoru, ¿no es lindo? -Ikumi le mostro un pequeño niño que se escondía tras su madre, el niño le sonrío tímidamente y Orihime le sonrío con ternura haciendo que Kaoru se sonrojara; Rinrin decidió continuar con las presentaciones y antes de que pudiera presentarle a una chica de lentes y pelo corto que se encontraba alado de Ikumi, esta se aventó abrazar a Orihime. -_Vous etes l`amour de ma vie_ (eres el amor de mi vida) -dijo melosamente Chizuru para luego acariciar la mejilla de Orihime, la joven no comprendió lo que había dicho y mucho menos se explicaba su comportamiento, pero de igual forma le sonrío y antes de que esta siguiera con sus caricias, Ikumi la aparo jalándola del vestido. -¿Qué crees que haces Ikumi? -reclamo Chizuru con enojo.

-No creas que porque Tatsuki no está, voy a permitir que hagas de las tuyas, además dudo mucho que Orihime te haga caso -En ese momento una pelea campal se desarrollo con ambas mujeres, dejando desconcertada a la muchacha. -¿Siempre pasa esto Rinrin?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes no pasa nada, solo un consejo te doy, aléjate de Chizuru lo mas que puedas porque sus intenciones con las jóvenes como tú no son las más sanas

Orihime no entendió que es lo que había querido decir la niña pero le haría caso de todos modos; luego Orihime conoció a Keigo, aquel muchacho parecía muy alegre y bromista además que también había querido ser afectuoso con ella pero Ikumi volvió a intervenir, luego estaba Mizuiro, el parecía ser una persona agradable pero también extraña y por ultimo Sado, ese muchacho era muy callado pero Orihime sintió que a pesar de su apariencia era un chico tranquilo y amable. -Solo te hace falta conocer a Claud que seguramente anda por ahí a Tatsuki, aunque ella por ahora no está, y bueno a Senna no hace falta pues ya la conoces, así que tampoco hace falta que te diga que tengas cuidado con ella, seguramente ya te tiene en la mira.

-Pero yo no le he hecho nada -es que en verdad era tonto e ilógico para Orihime que Senna la odiara sin ningún motivo; Ikumi se unió a la conversación cuando los demás se retiraron y quedaron solamente ellas tres.

-Sabemos que tu no le has hecho nada, lo que pasa es que ella era la mucama personal de Ichigo y cuando él dijo que llegarías a esta casa y que ocuparías su lugar, ella enfureció, incluso le reclamo su decisión pero Ichigo le advirtió que si volvía a oponerse a sus designios la echaría de la mansión -al escuchar la explicación de Ikumi, Orihime se sintió un poco culpable, pero ella no había pedido venir a ese lugar y mucho menos ser quien atendiera personalmente a ese engreído.

-Bueno olvidemos ese asunto y come algo, seguramente debes tener hambre ¿verdad? -si era cierto, con todo lo que había pasado desde ayer no había comido nada; Orihime hiso un gesto de agradecimiento y entonces recordó a su pequeño amigo que seguramente estaría como ella, así que antes de comer fue por él; al llegar a su habitación no se equivoco pensando que Tsubaki estaría inquieto pues desde afuera se escuchaba como rascaba la puerta y emitía pequeños gruñidos, la joven abrió la puerta y el cachorro salió inmediatamente así los dos se dirigieron a la cocina donde la amable cocinera ya tenía todo listo para los dos, mientras Orihime degustaba las delicias que Ikumi había preparado, esta se sentó a su lado y curiosa empezó a interrogar a la joven. -¿Dónde conociste a Ichigo, Orihime? -la chica casi se atraganta con un pedazo de pan que tenía en la boca, si la mujer preguntaba aquello entonces eso quería decir que ninguno sabía su situación y probablemente Ichigo no querría que se supiera, así que para evitar problemas con el Orihime decidió mentir. -Pues veras, lo conocí en la plaza principal de la ciudad yo buscaba empleo, me tope con él y se ofreció a dármelo -la cocinera la miro con cierta duda, si bien Orihime no era buena mintiendo era bastante probable que no le haya creído.

-¿Enserio? Qué raro, ese niño no es de los que hacen esas cosas así porque si, pero bueno digamos que cada día lo desconozco mas y mas -la voz de Ikumi había sonado nostálgica y triste, algo que llamo la atención de la chica e hiso que la mirara con desconcierto. -No me hagas caso, será mejor que te des prisa porque Ichigo no tarda en volver de montar y seguramente querrá que le sirvas el desayuno; aunque sabes pensándolo bien es bastante probable que te haya contratado por ser muy bella -Ikumi le guiño un ojo mientras Orihime se sonrojaba por el comentario, aunque claro ella sabía perfectamente las verdaderas razones de Ichigo Kurosaki al tenerla en la mansion.

Orihime estaba terminando de desayunar cuando Keigo entro gritando, haciendo que tanto ella como Ikumi se sobresaltaran. -¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? Tremendo susto nos has dado -reclamo la cocinera mientras golpeaba en la cabeza al chico escandaloso. Keigo se quejo de dolor mientras pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos. -Es que tenemos visitas, se trata de la señorita Kuchiki.

-¡Rukia Kuchiki! Rápido Keigo llama a todos para que recibamos a la señorita Rukia -Keigo asintió y salió corriendo, Orihime sabía que los Kuchiki eran otra de las familias más importantes y ricas de Karakura y seguramente amigos de la familia Kurosaki pues el comportamiento de Ikumi lo decía todo. -Vamos Orihime, tu también vienes -la mujer cocinera jalo a la chica hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la entrada donde recibirían a la joven noble. En ese momento del carruaje salía un joven peli-rojo de cabello largo, alto y bastante atractivo que ayudaba a bajar a una joven de baja estatura, cabello negro y ojos azules con un tono violeta en ellos. Rukia Kuchiki era muy alabada en Karakura, siendo considerada una de las jóvenes más bellas del reino y eso era algo que enorgullecía a su apellido y hermano. Rukia camino hacia la entrada donde se hallaba la servidumbre y tras de ella le seguía Renji, este era quien cuidaba de Rukia y se encargaba de protegerla de cualquier peligro, pues su hermano era muy sobre protector.

-Señorita Kuchiki, señor Renji es todo un honor tenerlos aquí -Ikumi hiso una reverencia al igual que los otros.

-Ikumi sabes que no me gustan las formalidades

-Bueno un recibimiento de cortesía no le hace daño a nadie -Ikumi se acerco para abrazarla a lo que Rukia acepto gustosa

-¿Y a todo esto donde está la zanahoria viviente? -Orihime no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de Rukia, lo cual capturo la atención de esta y la chica se tapo rápidamente la boca. -Veo que tenemos rostros nuevos aquí -Rukia se acerco hasta quedar frente a Orihime y la examino con la mirada. -¿Cómo te llamas?

La joven no sabía que responder, la mirada de Rukia la ponía nerviosa hasta que Ikumi intervino. -Se llama Orihime Inoue y es la nueva mucama de Ichigo que por cierto no debe tardar en venir -la joven noble miro a Senna que se encontraba con cara de pocos amigos alado de Orihime, luego volvió a mirar a la chica, quien ya se sentía igual a un bicho raro, Renji que permanecía callado negó con la cabeza al ver el comportamiento de Rukia. -Ya veo, por favor Ikumi sírvenos té y de esas deliciosas galletas que preparas en lo que esperamos a Ichigo.

-Rukia, debería darte vergüenza mandar en una casa ajena -la joven Kuchiki le dirigió una mirada asesina a Renji mientras le propinaba un golpe en el estomago, el pobre muchacho se retorció de dolor para susto de todos los presentes.

-Ben Orihime vamos a platicar -dijo alegre Rukia

-Pero yo… -Rukia la miro con tanta seriedad que Orihime temió que le hiciera lo mismo que a Renji, jamás se imagino que una chica de su categoría hiciera esas cosas, así que sonrió con nerviosismo y la siguió sin protestar, el joven peli-rojo las siguió con dificultad pues el estomago aun le dolía; cuando se encontraban sentados Rukia volvió a mirar a Orihime mientras iniciaba su interrogatorio. -¿Así que la nueva mucama eh? -la joven asintió mientras sus nervios aumentaban ¿Por qué Rukia hacia eso? Estos nobles sí que eran raros. -Y dime ¿Qué tal te trata el bruto de Ichigo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia enana ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? -los tres dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde se había escuchado aquella respuesta. Ichigo se mostraba molesto mientras se acercaba a ellos. -Orihime, retírate -la joven obedeció pero antes de irse se despidió de Rukia con una reverencia y Rukia le correspondió con una sonrisa, esto molesto a Ichigo pues sabía que Orihime lo había hecho a propósito, al demostrarle que con otros podía ser educada y respetuosa, algo que ella no estaba dispuesta hacer con él.

-Vine a saludarte, que acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi mejor amigo -la voz de la chica sonó sarcástica y burlona, algo que irrito aun mas al joven Kurosaki.

-Eres tan odiosa que estoy seguro que ni Renji te soporta, en verdad lo compadezco.

-Y tu eres un energúmeno, dime una cosa, acaso te cansaste de Senna y ahora piensas tener algo con Orihime, aunque viéndolo bien yo creo que ella no tiene la mínima intención que sea así; solo hay que ver cómo te ignoro -Renji no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su protegida, le habían dado cachetada con guante blanco al chico pues se le notaba que el comentario lo había fastidiado mucho.

-Déjate de idioteces y tu mandril cállate díganme a que han venido

-Es simple, recuerda que como ahora eres el que maneja todos los negocios, mi hermano pasa a ser uno de tus socios, así que vine hacer un nuevo contrato contigo

-Y por qué no vino el -no es que a Ichigo le cayera bien Byakuya, pero en esos momentos lo prefería a el que a las burlas y al sarcasmo de Rukia

-Tenia cosas muy importantes que hacer -dijo Renji mientras le extendía unos papeles, en ese momento Ikumi entro para avisar que el almuerzo estaba servido y que el té y las galletitas los podrían consumir después, Renji y Rukia sonrieron como agradecimiento aceptando la invitación de la cocinera almorzar. Definitivamente cuando Ikumi y Rukia se juntaban todo se le venía en contra a Ichigo pues él pretendía firmar rápido para que se fueran pero ahora no le quedaba otro remedio que almorzar con ellos.

Orihime se encontraba en la cocina platicando con Rinrin, quien le platicaba un poco acerca de Rukia. -Ella es muy agradable y es muy amiga de la familia Kurosaki y aunque el señor Ichigo no lo diga nosotros sabemos que la aprecia mucho, porque se conocen desde niños -platicaba la niña mientras Orihime la escuchaba, entonces Rinrin se acerco mas a la chica como si le fuera a contar un secreto. -Sabes, yo creo que la señorita Rukia está enamorada del señor Ichigo -Orihime se aparto de la niña para mirarla con asombro. -¿En serio? -pregunto alegre la chica, no es que a Orihime le gustara el cotilleo pero si lo que decía Rinrin era cierto, ella podría ayudar a la joven Kuchiki y a la vez ella la ayudaria con su problema con Ichigo, bueno eso es lo que la imaginación de Orihime le hacía pensar, así que presto más atención a sus palabras.

-Si porque sabes, la señorita Rukia a rechazado a varios pretendientes, lo cual quiere decir que ella solo tiene ojos para su gran amigo de la infancia -Rinrin le platicaba con tanto entusiasmo , como si de una historia romántica se tratara.

-¿Y él? ¿Crees que sienta lo mismo? -pregunto Orihime con el mismo entusiasmo, pues la niña se lo había contagiado pero Rinrin se puso seria desapareciendo aquel entusiasmo. -No lo creo

-¿Por qué? -pregunto desilusionada Orihime

-Bueno porque si fuera así, el señor Ichigo no tendría por qué estarse metiendo con la odiosa de…

Pero entonces Senna interrumpió la conversación diciéndole a Rinrin que fuera a limpiar la biblioteca, luego que la niña de cabello rubio se fuera, Senna le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a Orihime, para luego irse ella también.

Luego de el almuerzo, el té, las galletas y que Ichigo firmara los papeles; Rukia y Renji decidieron marcharse. -Escúchame Ichigo aunque no la conozco mucho, Orihime me agrada, así que si le haces algo te golpeare -el joven ignoro la advertencia, no tenia porque hacer caso a las amenazas de Rukia, Orihime le pertenecía y podía hacer con ella lo que más le placiera, solo tenía que dejarle en claro quién mandaba. Recordando que quería hablar con ella mando a Claud por la chica, a lo que el hombre obedeció, poco después la muchacha se encontraba en el despacho de Ichigo. -¿Me mando a llamar?

-Sí, quiero que me digas que tanto platicaste con Rukia -Ichigo se recargo por completo en el respaldo del asiento mientras miraba a Orihime con seriedad

-Solo lo que usted alcanzo a escuchar -Orihime sintió que aquella mirada la quería intimidar pero ella no lo permitiría, por eso se mantenía firme y le sostenía la mirada de la misma forma.

-¿En serio? ¿Y tú que le ibas a responder? -esta vez su mirada se hiso más severa, mientras que la de ella la relajo

-La verdad, yo no sé mentir. ¿Es todo lo que me quería preguntar? -Ichigo la contemplo por un rato, entonces se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a ella, la tomo de los hombros lo que provoco que la chica temblara y el sintiera la suave piel de sus hombros descubierto, y entonces acerco sus labios a su oído.

-¿Te gusta desafiarme verdad? -Orihime sintió el cálido aliento rozar con su cuello, mientras que el olía la dulce fragancia de su cabello, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran, pero Orihime se aparto, aquella sensación le había dado miedo.

-Si eso es todo, me retiro, con su permiso -la chica salió de aquella habitación dejando a Ichigo algo molesto.

_**-Dejaras que se marche así como así, vamos ve por ella**_

-Cállate, yo sé cómo mover mis piezas en este juego

_**-Si tu lo dices, solo te advierto que yo también me quiero divertirme en tu juego**_

_**-**_Todo a su tiempo Hichigo, todo a su tiempo

El resplandor del ocaso acompañaba al carruaje de Rukia que ya se encontraba llegando a su mansión, y una vez que ella y Renji se habían bajado y caminaban por el jardín; de pronto Rukia jalo a su guardián detrás de unos arbustos. -Se puede saber que tienes, has estado muy callado desde esta mañana y más vale que me digas o te golpeare.

-Rukia esa no es la forma apropiada de hablar en una señorita -dijo Renji con un poco de burla, la chica le dio un empujón y luego le dio la espalda

-Así que no me piensas decir -en las palabras de Rukia se notaba tristeza y Renji se sintió culpable, no le gustaba verla así, entonces la abrazo por la espalda y le deposito un beso en el cuello. -Está bien te lo diré, de todos modos te vas a enterar y si no es por mi eres capaz de matarme -el chico volteo a Rukia para que lo mirara. -Mañana partiré para el sur hacia la región de Kibume, tu hermano me pidió que fuera parte de la escolta de la carga que dejaremos allí.

-¡¿Qué? Y porque no me dijo nada, no, no quiero que vayas -Rukia se veía angustiada, ella sabía que parte del trayecto tenían que atravesar el pueblo de Rukongai y ese lugar era peligroso pues habían muchos ladrones y asesinos.

-Tranquila te prometo que estaré bien -Renji acaricio las mejillas de la chica para luego depositar un suave beso en sus labios, pero ella tenía miedo, un miedo terrible a perderlo, por mucho que amara a su hermano jamás le perdonaría si a Renji le pasara algo. -Júramelo, júrame que regresaras sano y salvo.

-Te lo juro -ambos jóvenes se besaron con mucha intensidad mientras una pequeña lagrima escapaba de los hermosos ojos de Rukia, era tan doloroso que tuvieran que esconder el amor que sentían el uno por el otro de los demás como para que ahora Byakuya lo mandara lejos y ella tuviera que sentirse angustiada y sola durante su ausencia, cuando Renji dejo a Rukia dentro de la mansión y se retirara, esta volvió a llorar afortunadamente nadie la veía. -Más vale que vuelvas a mi Renji -murmuro la chica para luego encerrarse en su cuarto.

Por la noche un mensajero del palacio llego a la mansión Kurosaki, para dejar una carta a Ichigo, cuando esta fue entregada a sus manos la abrió y leyó. En la carta le comunicaban que estaba invitado especial y cordialmente a un baile de antifaces, y que el rey haría un comunicado especial a él y a tres personas más. Ichigo quedo extrañado, que era eso tan especial que el rey a él y a los otros tres les quería decir, bueno eso lo sabría ese día, por otro lado se le estaba ocurriendo una idea respecto al baile.

Hasta aquí queda este capítulo. Para las personas que dijeron que Ichigo tenía doble personalidad, si, así es, por lo que su alter-ego es Hichigo jejeje y bueno ya apareció otra de mis parejas favoritas, si ustedes quieren que agregue una en especial háganmelo saber, pues ya tengo planeadas otras pero toda sugerencia es buena. Bueno pues por ahora seria todo, el próximo capítulo espero traérselos esta semana y ojala este les haya gustado. Nos vemos ^o^


	5. La decisión del rey

Hola de nuevo gente bonita, me da gusto estar aquí con un nuevo capítulo y todos sus lindos comentarios que me escriben, y claro dar bienvenidas a: SakurA-VioletA, JuanOWN y mi queridísima annyelica; por cierto JuanOWN, mil disculpas por no haber activado los mensajes anónimos desde antes u.u la verdad es que lo olvide, pero ya los active ^.^ así que te agradezco mucho que me lo hayas recordado. Bueno y aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo ¡Disfrutenlo!

**DISCLAIMER: ** Duele decirlo pero Bleach y sus personajes, pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei T^T

**Capitulo 4: La decisión del rey **

La mañana era fresca y el sol manifestaba su brillo por toda la ciudad de Karakura, para los habitantes del reino un nuevo día comenzaba para dar paso a lo cotidiano de sus vidas y en la mansión Kurosaki las actividades de la servidumbre comenzaban desde muy temprano. Orihime ayudaba en la cocina a Ikumi y a Nova, ellos se habían negado al principio pues no querían que Ichigo se molestara con ella por hacer cosas que no le correspondían, pero ella los termino convenciendo y en esos momentos se encontraba picando unas zanahorias, mientras lo hacía su mente divago con el recuerdo de lo que había pasado con Ichigo ayer por la tarde y la sensación que había provocado en ella, su rostro mostro enojo y sin darse cuenta empezó a picar las zanahorias tanto, que estas quedaron en tiras delgadas; Nova se dio cuenta de la distracción de Orihime y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de está, logrando capturar su atención; Orihime lo miro, luego miro las zanahorias y avergonzada pidió disculpas. -¿Qué te ocurre Orihime? -Ikumi se acerco a ella y le toco la frente para saber si no tenía fiebre o algo así.

-Yo… -la mujer cocinera espero una respuesta, pero no la obtuvo y vio como el rostro de la chica se tornaba rojo al ver las zanahorias mal picadas, pues le desilusionaba haberse ofrecido ayudar y mira lo mal que lo había hecho, entonces Ikumi miro a Orihime con ternura, y le acaricio la mejilla. -No te preocupes, no pasa nada, porque no vas a despejarte un rato -la chica le sonrío en señal de agradecimiento mientras se dirigía al jardín.

Ichigo estaba terminando de vestirse cuando su puerta se abrió y en esta estaba Senna que inmediatamente entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí; el chico solo volteo un momento para ver quien había entrado y volvió a su labor de abotonarse la camisa. Senna se acerco hacia el abrazándolo por la espalda. -Si mi señor gusta, puedo ser yo quien abotone su camisa -Ichigo volteo a verla, la miro con seriedad y se aparto de ella.

-¿Dónde está Orihime? -la pregunta de Ichigo hiso que la chica rabiara, pero tenía que calmarse o pasaría lo mismo que aquella vez donde discutieron y el amenazo con echarla.

-No lo sé… qui-quiere que la tra-iga -Senna apretó los puños haciendo que sus uñas le hicieran daño, el joven Kurosaki termino de arreglarse el cuello de la camisa y camino hacia su balcón y entonces al asomarse contemplo que Orihime estaba en el jardín, sonrío de lado y sin voltear a ver a Senna le dijo. -No, retírate -la chica obedeció y se retiro hecha una furia; el muchacho contemplaba a la chica que estaba sentada en el verde pasto, entonces recordó la textura de su nívea piel acompañado con el embriagante aroma de su cabello, no podía negar que su belleza y forma de ser le causaban curiosidad y fascinación, pues era muy diferente a todas las mujeres con las que había tratado; ella era fuerte pero también delicada, decidida pero también tímida. No se lo explicaba pero sentía una enorme necesidad de tenerla a su lado y ser el monstruo que mantiene cautiva a una hermosa ave en una jaula de oro; por eso debía cortar sus alas para que esta no volara lejos de él, tenía que hacer que se doblegara y obedeciera a todo lo que él le pidiera.

_**-Y lo lograremos, solo es cuestión de tiempo**_

-Aun así te advierto que quien lleva las riendas soy yo ¿entiendes?

-_**Solo que si bajas la guardia ten por seguro que lo hare yo**_

-Eso está por verse -el chico se alejo del balcón para continuar arreglándose.

Orihime dibujaba con una ramita en un charco de lodo que había a su lado, el rostro enojado de Ichigo, mientras imitaba su voz con burla. -_Cada que te dirijas a mí debes llamarme "mi señor"_… jamás te diré así; engreído, déspota, pervertido… -decía la chica mientras le dibujaba cuernos en la cabeza, en ese momento Rinrin la vio a lo lejos y se pregunto qué estaría haciendo, así que se acerco. -¿Qué haces Orihime? -la chica se sobresalto y arrojo la ramita lejos, mientras se paraba de golpe. -N-nada -la niña de cabello rubio la miro con extrañeza y luego se sentó en el pasto, entonces tomo de la mano de Orihime para que hiciera lo mismo y así lo hiso. -Sabes, Ikumi me conto como conociste al señor Ichigo pero ¿Y tu familia Orihime? -la muchacha miro con tristeza el cielo mientras el recuerdo de su padre y hermano se presentaban en su mente.

-No tengo -dijo en un suspiro para luego clavar la mirada al suelo.

-Perdóname Orihime, yo no quise… lo siento -Rinrin se sintió mal por su imprudencia pero Orihime negó con la cabeza y sonrío.

-No, está bien, no pasa nada… mi padre y mi hermano murieron cuando tenía diez años y mi madre… no la conozco -En ese momento Orihime sintió que no estaba mintiendo pues Hinku no era su verdadera madre, así que no era necesario mencionarla. Rinrin le rodeo los hombros en un abrazo para luego sonreírle. -Nosotros podemos ser tu familia ¿si quieres? -Orihime sonrío y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Rinrin, la chica se sentía feliz por tener personas como Ikumi y Rinrin a su lado. Las dos chicas estaban a punto de irse cuando el ruido de un carruaje capturo su atención. Sado quien era quien se encargaba de cuidar la entrada, abrió el enorme portón y el carruaje entro; por la ventanilla de aquel transporte, un hombre de cabello rubio y sombrero verde con rayas blancas se asomo y saludo a los presentes mientras agitaba un abanico como si en un desfile se encontrara; los jardineros Keigo y Mizuiro lo saludaron agitando sus manos, Rinrin y Orihime le sonrieron y Urahara les guiño un ojo, entonces cuando el transporte se detuvo frente a las puertas de la mansión, el cochero abrió la puerta del carruaje y Urahara bajo seguido de otro hombre rubio y gran sonrisa; Claud los recibió en la entrada y los hiso pasar.

-¿Quiénes eran esos hombres Rinrin? -pregunto Orihime al ver como Urahara y el otro hombre entraban.

-El hombre de sombrero verde es Kisuke Urahara y el que lo acompaña es Shinji Hirako, ambos son unos de los comerciantes más importantes de Karakura, así como también parientes lejanos de los Kurosaki.

-Ya veo -Orihime sonrío, tal perecía que aquel hombre era una persona agradable y carismática.

Urahara y Shinji conversaban en la terraza, pues Claud les pidió que esperaran ahí, entonces Ichigo llego con ellos, ya que había sido informado de la llegada de estos, que lo miraron con una gran sonrisa cuando lo vieron entrar. -Urahara y Shinji ¿Qué les trae por aqui?

-Ya sabes, es como dice aquel dicho, ´si tu no vas a la montaña, la montaña va a ti´ -dijo un alegre Urahara mientras se abanicaba.

-¿Cómo están Karin y Yuzu? -Ichigo se sentó y observo a los dos hombres que se encontraban sentados frente a él.

-Están muy bien, pero deberías ir a verlas, te extrañan demasiado.

-Eres de lo peor Ichigo, tienes suerte de tener a Kisuke y a Yorouichi -Shinji miro al chico con reproche por la falta de atención de este con sus hermanas, este solo lo miro con molestia, pero en el fondo sabía que era verdad, sus hermanas no tenían la culpa de su inestabilidad y mal carácter que había adoptado desde aquella tragedia donde todo cambio para él.

En la cocina una muy apurada Ikumi preparaba aperitivos y té para los recién llegados; Orihime y Rinrin cuando entraron y la vieron la ayudaron. -Orihime podrías llevar esto a la terraza -Ikumi le extendió una charola de plata con el té y los aperitivos mientras Orihime asentía y recibía la charola; salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la terraza donde se encontraban los tres hombres, cuando llego, Urahara y Shinji centraron sus miradas en la muchacha, quien nerviosa deposito la charola en la mesa. -¡Pero qué hermosa criatura! ¡Ya decía yo que mis ojos no me engañaban cuando creí ver un ángel en el jardín! -decía un emocionado Urahara mientras se abanicaba, Orihime se sonrojo hasta las orejas, entonces Shinji se levanto y tomo la mano de la chica para besarla, pero Ichigo que ya se había molestado por el comentario de Kisuke, aparto a Orihime de Shinji antes de que este posara sus labios en la mano de ella. -Pueden mirarla, pero no tocarla ¿entiendes Shinji? -todos se sorprendieron ante la acción del muchacho, pero Ichigo se siguió manteniendo con su actitud posesiva y seria.

-Por dios Ichigo, no seas exagerado, solo quise ser cortes con la señorita -Shinji amplió su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron al dirigir su mirada a la joven; Ichigo frunció el seño y le pidió a Orihime que se retirara mientras veía al rubio con disgusto, la chica no lo pensó dos veces y se fue del lugar.

-Tranquilidad chicos tranquilidad -dijo sonriente Kisuke al ver la actitud del muchacho.

-Bueno a lo que venimos Urahara -esta vez el semblante sonriente de Hirako cambio al igual que el del hombre de sombrero verde por uno serio, Ichigo los miro con desconcierto pues cuando ellos ponían esa expresión era porque nada bueno le tenían que decir. -Supongo que ya te habrá llegado la invitación del rey ¿verdad? -pregunto Shinji a lo que Ichigo asintió. -¿Te das cuenta que en la carta el viejo dice que tu eres al igual que otros tres, los invitados más importantes de la noche?

-Ustedes saben algo al respecto ¿no es cierto? -ambos hombres sonrieron con satisfacción por la agudeza del muchacho, quien los miraba con una sonrisa de lado.

-Efectivamente muchacho, hemos venido a ponerte al tanto de la situación para que no seas el último en enterarte, porque puedes estar seguro que los otros tres ya saben a qué se debe la fiesta que dará su majestad -la mirada de Urahara se ensombreció cuando bajo mas su sombrero hacia sus ojos, entonces le dio un sorbo a su té para continuar su explicación. -Ichigo, el rey esta desahuciado, Ryuken no cree que dure por mucho tiempo; yo sé que eso ya lo sabías pero lo que no sabias es que ninguno de sus hijos va gobernar .

-¿Cómo? -Ichigo no podía creer lo que oía, porque si ninguno de sus hijos gobernaría ¿entonces quien?

-Yamamoto Genryusai decidió darle el trono a uno de los herederos de las cuatro familias más importantes y ricas de Karakura, tu sabes que estas son la familia Kuchiki, la familia Aizen, la familia Shukuro y la tuya. Por lo tanto Byakuya, Sousuke, Tsukishima y tu; al ser primogénitos han sido elegidos por el rey para que uno de ustedes sea el nuevo rey.

-Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto, ¿Por qué diablos no va gobernar ninguno de sus hijos? -Ichigo no daba crédito ni credibilidad a las palabras de Urahara que lo miraba aun con seriedad.

-A Jushiro se le diagnostico la misma enfermedad que su padre, por lo que Yamamoto decidió que llevara una vida tranquila lejos del desgaste que le pudiera provocar gobernar y Shunsui ya declaro que no piensa gobernar.

-Pues que mal pero yo no pienso envolverme en los problemas políticos -Urahara y Shinji miraron con desaprobación a Ichigo, pero este no se inmuto.

-¿Estás loco Ichigo? Acaso no escuchaste que mencionamos a Aizen y Tsukishima, te imaginas que pasara si uno de estos llega al poder. Ten por seguro que nada bueno para Karakura y no solo eso, no puedes dejar a Byakuya solo en esto, porque ten por seguro que primero querrán acabar con él para luego devorarse entre ellos, bien dicen que la unión hace la fuerza, así que sería un dos contra dos -Ichigo tenía que admitir que el pervertido de Shinji tenía de nuevo razón ¿Por qué demonios Yamamoto no pensó en él y Urahara como posibles candidatos para el puesto? Ellos eran más adecuados para ese tipo de cosas que él.

-Lo pensare -Urahara y Hirako no quedaron muy conformes a esa respuesta, pero por lo menos las probabilidades de que Ichigo aceptara se habían aumentado a un cincuenta por ciento.

En la mansión Kuchiki, Rukia veía desde el ventanal de su habitación como Renji y otros se preparaban para partir mientras su hermano les daba instrucciones. Renji volteo a verla y le sonrió y ella hiso lo mismo, entonces Byakuya termino de instruirlos y estos montaron sus caballos dispuestos a marcharse no sin antes de que Renji sin que nadie lo viera, volviera a voltear y dirigir una última mirada a su amada, ella hiso un ademan con la mano en señal de despedida y el solo asintió. Rukia se separo del ventanal y se dirigió a su cama, se sentó en ella y la acaricio, entonces recordó la noche vivida con el chico que tanto amaba.

Rukia se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación a la espera de cierto peli-rojo, entonces escucho ruidos desde su balcón y dirigió su mirada a esta; Renji saltaba dentro de la habitación y se dirigió caminando hasta quedar frente a Rukia. -Tardaste demasiado, pensé que no vendrías.

-¿Irme sin despedirme de ti? Eso nunca -Renji acaricio la mejilla de la chica y ella se sonrojo un poco por su comentario.

-¿Y si le pido a mi hermano que no vallas? Podría decirle que no es buena idea que me dejes sola y… -el dedo de Renji se poso en los labios de ella para luego besarla con mucha intensidad y dejarla sin aire, al separarse la abrazo y la miro con seriedad. -Rukia, necesito que confíes en mi, ya te prometí que volvería sano y salvo y pienso cumplirlo; jamás te dejare sola.

Renji volvió a besar a la chica, mientras con pasos torpes se dirigieron a la cama y se acostaron sobre ella quedando el muchacho sobre la chica, Rukia abrazaba a Renji con fuerza temiendo que este se alejara de su lado en cualquier momento, ya sabía que al amanecer este al despertar se levantaría, le besaría la frente, y se marcharía; porque así era después de sus encuentros nocturnos; y durante el día aunque fuese a escondidas pasarían ratos hermosos; pero esta vez sería distinto, porque ella al despertar sabría que él se marcho para estar listo e irse por algunos días fuera de Karakura y durante el día ¿Qué haría durante el día si no estaba él? Como odiaba y maldecía a la sociedad y sus estúpidos prejuicios que les impedía revelar al mundo cuanto se amaban, pero sobre todo como se odiaba a si misma por ser cobarde y no enfrentar a su hermano para tomar sus propias decisiones. Renji limpio sus lagrimas que traicioneras habían escapado de sus ojos al atormentarse con cada pensamiento. -Todo estará bien -dijo para luego besarla con ternura, Rukia sonrió y alejo todo tormento de su cabeza, pues lo único que importaba era que estaba con él y que así seria siempre.

Rukia salió de sus recuerdos al escuchar que tocaban su puerta, accedió la entrada con un _adelante___y un hombre de cabellera negra y negros ojos profundos entro y se acerco a ella. -Antier no te lo dije pero, hemos sido invitados por su majestad a una fiesta que dará mañana por la noche.

-¿El rey? ¿Y sabes de qué se trata hermano? -Rukia miro a Byakuya curiosa, pues hasta donde ella sabía el rey no estaba en condiciones como para hacer fiestas.

-Si lo sé, pero es mejor que tú te enteres mañana por la noche -Rukia miro algo desilusionada a su hermano de que no le contara, además ella no quería ir a la dichosa fiesta, realmente no estaba con ánimos para eso, pero sabía que no podía faltar pues Byakuya no se lo permitiría; su hermano dio media vuelta y se marcho dejando a la chica de nuevo sola y sin más que decirle, Rukia no se extraño de que su hermano solo le dijera eso pues las conversaciones con él la mayoría de las veces era así.

El atardecer estaba en todo su esplendor; Orihime, Rinrin y Chizuru limpiaban la biblioteca y aunque otra vez no querían que Orihime hiciera cosas que salían fuera de sus obligaciones, esta las convenció alegando que no tenía nada que hacer pues estaba muy aburrida e Ichigo por el momento no requería de ella, además lo que menos quería era verlo y menos con lo que había dicho cuando Shinji le quería besar la mano ¿Pero qué pasaba con ese hombre? ¿Por qué se había portado así?; la chica limpiaba mientras que su mirada se centro en un cuadro que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación; en ella la pintura de una hermosa mujer que sonreía con dulzura. -¿Qué pasa _petite princesse? _(pequeña princesa) pregunto Chizuru al momento que estaba a punto de abrazarla para manosearla ya que Orihime se encontraba distraída observando a la bella mujer del cuadro, pero Rinrin le pego con un libro en la cabeza al ver sus negras intenciones dejando a esta tirada.

-¿Quién es la mujer del cuadro? -pregunto aun viendo a la mujer.

-Es la señora Masaki, esposa del difunto señor Isshin y madre del señor Ichigo y las señoritas Yuzu y Karin.

-Ya había oído hablar de ellas ¿Dónde están?

-Por el momento viven con el señor Kisuke y su esposa Yorouichi - Orihime asintió y volvió a centrar su mirada en Masaki.

-Es hermosa ¿verdad? -Orihime y Rinrin voltearon al escuchar la voz de alguien que había entrado en la biblioteca; frente a ellas se encontraba una chica de cabello negro, largo y que lo tenía un poco despeinado por la parte de arriba.

-¡Tatsuki! -grito emocionada Rinrin y corrió abrazarla, la recién llegada también la abrazo y en esos momentos despertó Chizuru quien asustada la vio.

-A mí también me da gusto verte Chizuru -dijo Tatsuki con sarcasmo al ver su cara de espanto.

-Ben Tatsuki, quiero que conozcas a alguien -la niña jalo a Tatsuki para que viera a Orihime, entonces al quedar frente a ella le sonrió.

-Orihime ¿verdad? Yo soy Tatsuki y soy la ama de llaves, antes me pase por la cocina e Ikumi me conto un poco sobre ti -dijo la chica mientras estiraba su mano para saludar a la chica de cabello naranja a lo que ella gustosa se la extendió también para corresponder el saludo. -Bueno luego platicamos, tengo que ir a ver al ogro y entregarle esto.

-¿Qué es eso Tatsuki -pregunto curiosa Rinrin mientras señalaba la caja que tomaba del suelo la chica.

-Es un vestido -Orihime, Rinrin y Chizuru que se había unido a la conversación, miraron con cara de desconcierto a Tatsuki pues no se explicaban porque Ichigo quería un vestido.

-No me miren así, yo también quede igual cuando me envió una carta a la casa de mis papás, pidiéndome que cuando regresara, pasara por un vestido que había encargado a la casa de modas de Rangiku Matsumoto, bueno luego las veo -la chica salió de la biblioteca para ir al despacho de Ichigo; mientras tanto las chicas no salían de su asombro pues Rangiku Matsumoto era la más grande diseñadora de Karakura y digamos que sus diseños costaban bastante dinero.

Tatsuki toco varias veces la puerta hasta que le autorizaron entrar, entonces cuando entro vio a Ichigo que se encontraba sentado revisando unos papeles, la chica lo miro con enojo al ver que este no levantaba la vista. -¿Cómo estas Tatsuki? ¿Qué tal tus padres? Oh muy bien Ichigo ¿y tú? Ya sabes como siempre con mi cara de pocos amigos y actitud pedante -el chico levanto la vista al escuchar el parloteo de Tatsuki que no paraba de hablar ni porque vio que este la miraba con su seño fruncido.

-Déjate de tonterías, ¿trajiste lo que te encargue? -Tatsuki dejo sobre el escritorio la caja y luego puso sus manos en la cintura.

-¿Para qué quieres un vestido Ichigo?

-Puedes retirarte Tatsuki, me da gusto que hayas vuelto -dijo el chico mientras volvía su atención a los papeles sin contestar la pregunta de la chica, Tatsuki rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza, para luego salir del lugar.

Al día siguiente por la tarde todos se enteraron en la mansión que Ichigo Kurosaki tenía que ir a una fiesta que se realizaría en el palacio del rey, pero aun quedaba la incógnita para las chicas sobre el vestido que Tatsuki había traído, no fue sino hasta que Ichigo le pidió a Orihime que le llevara agua a su habitación donde ella se enteraría sobre las intenciones de Ichigo con el vestido. -Con permiso -dijo la chica al entrar, cuando vio al chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues el ya se encontraba arreglado y vestido con un traje negro que le quedaba bastante bien, Orihime oculto su sonrojo y deposito rápido la jarra de agua sobre la mesa para poderse marchar pero el chico le tapo el paso cuando esta se dio la vuelta. -¿Se le ofrece algo más? -dijo al mirarlo frente a ella para no mostrarse nerviosa.

-Sí, quiero que te pongas ese vestido -Ichigo señalo hacia la cama donde se hallaba un vestido blanco con terminaciones en azul cielo (**N/A:** No soy buena describiendo vestimentas pero el vestido era parecido como los que usaban las mujeres del siglo **XVlll **^.^u) Orihime no podía creer lo que decía Ichigo ¿Por qué tendría que ponerse aquel fino vestido? ¿Qué pretendía?

-¿Qué a dicho?

-Lo que oíste, me acompañaras a la fiesta, toma un baño y vístete; te esperare afuera.

-No lo hare -Orihime miro al muchacho con determinación, no sabía que pretendía con todo eso pero ella no estaba dispuesta hacer aquella locura.

-Si lo harás, porque de lo contrario me enojare y será peor para ti -Ichigo coloco el vestido en sus manos y la metió al cuarto de baño. -Y será mejor que te des prisa, porque soy capaz de tirar la puerta y sacarte sin importar las condiciones en las que te encuentre.

-¡Lo odio! ¡Es usted de lo peor! -Orihime comenzó a llorar y quiso salir pero Ichigo serró la puerta antes de que ella intentara huir, ella golpeo varias veces la puerta pero él se negó abrirle. El chico se mantuvo afuera escuchando el llanto de la muchacha que resignada comenzó a bañarse una vez que termino se seco y se puso el vestido, entonces toco a la puerta para que este le abriera; Tatsuki que pasaba por ahí escucho el llanto de Orihime y sin importarle que Ichigo la regañara cuando entro al cuarto se aproximo a la muchacha.

-¿Qué diablos le hiciste y porque trae puesto ese vestido? -hablo con furia mientras le secaba las lagrimas a la chica.

-Ayúdala arreglarse, la llevare conmigo a la fiesta -Tatsuki estuvo a punto de írsele encima a Ichigo pero Orihime la detuvo, la chica se contuvo e Ichigo salió de la habitación.

Ichigo se recargo en la pared mientras esperaba, por un momento se sintió mal al recordar las lagrimas de Orihime pero si quería doblegarla no podía sentir arrepentimiento. Paso una media hora y Tatsuki salió mientras miraba a Ichigo de forma asesina. –Te juro que no entiendo que pretendes con Orihime, pero si vuelvo a verla llorar por tu culpa juro que te hare recordarme por el resto de tu vida.

Ichigo se metió al cuarto y contemplo con fascinación lo hermosa que se veía con el vestido, su cabello lo traía suelto y un listón arreglado en diadema adornaba su cabello; se veía como una muñeca frágil y hermosa que en cualquier momento se rompería si la tocaba, Orihime mantenía la cabeza gacha, no quería verlo, Ichigo se aproximo a uno de los muebles que se encontraban alado de su cama y saco un estuche que contenía una gargantilla de diamantes pequeños. -Recoge tu cabello -la chica no protesto y así lo hiso, entonces le coloco la joya y Orihime se contemplo en el espejo frente a ella, cuando vio la gargantilla en su cuello anhelo tener su preciado dije pero este estaba roto´ pues Hinku lo rompió cuando se lo arranco del cuello. Ichigo la tomo del brazo y ambos caminaron fuera de la habitación, cuando bajaron las escaleras todos los presentes quedaron perplejos sin entender que pasaba. -¡Orihime pareces una princesa! -hablo maravillada Rinrin, Orihime solo le respondió con una sonrisa débil, cosa que no paso desapercibido por ninguno, Senna se mantenía totalmente enojada y frustrada por ver aquella situación, tenía unas ganas incontenibles de arrojársele encima y romperle el vestido; ambos jóvenes salieron de la mansión para dirigirse al carruaje que ya los estaba esperando, Ichigo ayudo a la chica a subir para luego hacerlo él; aquella luna que los iluminaba prometía que la noche seria larga.

Siento mucho el retraso con esta historia, les prometo avisarles cada cuando subiré capítulo, así que para el jueves de esta semana tendré el siguiente capítulo ya que el martes subiré de la otra historia que tengo ^o^ Bueno por ahora sería todo y espero sus comentarios por fa.


	6. Entre mentiras te veas

**M**il perdones por el retraso, yo se que dije que el jueves tendría el capitulo listo pero ya saben los deberes y las responsabilidades no me dejaron u.u y apenas pude hacerme un espacio para dedicarle tiempo a este capítulo. Respecto a tres comentarios: Gracias **apauletta** por decirme que voy mejorando, créanme que sus comentarios hacen que mejore, **ani-chan72** tienes razón en decir que Ichigo se porta como la bestia, pero ya verás que Orihime también lo hará sufrir para que se le quite jijiji, ah y por cierto gracias por tus dos comentarios, **Anndrynell pea **gracias por marcarme mis faltas ortográficas, como ya lo dije antes para mi es importante sus consejos y claro que te visitare una de estas en el FB. Una cosa más, me gustaría que leyeran la nota final pues les quiero hacer una pregunta. Y bien aquí el siguiente capítulo ¡Disfrútenlo!

**DISCLAIMER: B**leach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei

**Capitulo 5: Entre mentiras te veas **

La noche gobernaba por toda Karakura, mientras la luna iluminaba el carruaje donde viajaban Ichigo y Orihime que se dirigían aquella reunión que se daría en el palacio; Orihime veía por la ventanilla, mientras que Ichigo mantenía su vista hacia el frente, entonces pasaron por la plaza principal y un escalofrío le recorrió por la columna a la joven cuando recordó que ahí había conocido a Ichigo Kurosaki y que fue ahí donde empezaron los problemas; alejo su mirada de la ventanilla y se quedo mirando hacia el frente, entonces no pudo evitar hablar, pues tenía muchas dudas respecto de las decisiones del chico para llevarla aquella fiesta. -¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Qué pretende? ¿Qué quiere de mí? -Ichigo volteo a verla y sonrió de lado.

-Ya te lo dije, solo quiero que obedezcas a todo lo que te ordene -Ichigo volvió a mirar hacia el frente y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Acaso no teme que una plebeya como yo haga el ridículo en un ambiente como ese y le haga pasar la peor de las vergüenzas? -Ichigo al escucharla no pudo evitar reír haciendo que Orihime se molestara.

-Me encantas, ¿Tanto te preocupa arruinar mi reputación? -el muchacho acaricio la mejilla de Orihime, haciendo que ella se sonrojara tanto por el comentario como por la acción, así que alejo su rostro y lo miro enfadada. -No te preocupes, lo único que tienes que hacer es mantenerte a mi lado y no hablar más que para saludar, creo que si lo puedes hacer ¿no?

-Si claro, y cuando pregunten quien soy ¿qué les diré? -Orihime buscaba la manera para no estar en esa fiesta, así que tenía la esperanza que Ichigo se diera cuenta de su error y la dejara volver a la mansión, pero el chico se mostro tranquilo y mirándola de nuevo con aquella media sonrisa que tanto le molestaba y hacia que se sonrojara le dijo. -Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, yo me encargo de eso -Orihime lanzo un suspiro de resignación, definitivamente con Ichigo Kurosaki no se podía razonar.

Cuando llegaron al palacio, Ichigo le dio a Orihime un antifaz, la muchacha miro el antifaz y pensó que no era tan mala idea portarlo así de esa manera nadie la conocería del todo; Ichigo se coloco el suyo y ambos bajaron del carruaje para entrar a la fiesta. El chico hizo que Orihime entrelazara su brazo con el de él y así ambos llegaron a las enormes puertas, cuando entraron dos guardias los recibieron. Esa noche el palacio lucia de forma esplendida: enormes candelabros colgaban del techo iluminando el enorme salón, grandes mesas con exquisitos banquetes que lucían apetecibles a cualquier paladar y la orquesta que tocaba con elegancia hermosas melodías. Orihime miro con asombro todo a su alrededor, sin percatarse que todos los presentes habían puesto su mirada en ellos y en especial en ella, miradas de envidia por parte de mujeres que codiciaban a uno de los solteros más apuestos de Karakura, miradas de lujuria por parte de hombres preguntándose quién sería la joven que acompañaba a Ichigo Kurosaki, a pesar de que tuviera ese antifaz, muchos deducían que la joven poseía una belleza extraordinaria y la curiosidad por saber quién era aumentaba en los presentes.

-Así que para ella era el vestido -murmuro una hermosa mujer de prominente cuerpo y cabellera rubia.

-¿Has dicho algo Rangiku? -un hombre de cabellera plateada y sonrisa que era perecida a la de un zorro miro a su esposa con desconcierto.

-Es que Ichigo Kurosaki hace unos días me pidió un vestido, realmente no entendía para que lo quería pero ahora lo sé y la verdad es que esa chica luce preciosa con uno de mis diseños, me encantaría que fuera mi modelo ¿Pero quién será? Jamás la había visto en Karakura -Rangiku comenzó a parlotear mientras su esposo negaba con la cabeza, entonces Gin volteo a ver a su socio y amigo de negocios Sousuke Aizen.

-Veo que aquella jovencita capturo tu atención -Aizen miro con una sonrisa en sus labios a Gin, luego le dio una probada a su copa de vino y se quedo en silencio mientras seguía contemplando a Orihime; no hacían falta las palabras para que Gin supiera lo que Aizen pensaba.

Por otro lado Ichigo y Orihime caminaron hasta adentrarse al gran salón, de pronto dos jovencitas se aproximaron corriendo hasta llegar con su hermano y atrás de ellas una pareja iba hacia ellos también. -Hermano, que bueno verte -las gemelas Yuzu y Karin abrazaron a su hermano ante la alegría de verlo, Ichigo no pudo negar que las extrañaba y correspondió al abrazo, algo que sorprendió a Orihime pues jamás lo había visto de esa manera, en verdad era tan extraño y no pudo evitar sonreír por la alegría que reflejaban sus rostros.

-Pero mira nada mas el alboroto que han causado niños, todo el mundo está hablando de ustedes y sobre todo de tu hermosa acompañante -Urahara sonreía feliz y alado de él una bella mujer de piel oscura los miraba con desconcierto.

-¿Tú conoces a la señorita, Kisuke? -pregunto Yorouichi mientras las gemelas observaron a Urahara esperando su respuesta, Ichigo miro a Urahara con una sonrisa y Kisuke no pudo evitar reír ante la expresión del muchacho comprendiendo su indirecta.

-Por supuesto que la conozco, ella es un hermoso ángel que fue capturada por el endemoniado de Ichigo -bromeo Urahara mientras Yorouchi le daba un pellizco al pobre hombre que tuvo que reprimir un grito de dolor y su esposa lo miro con disgusto; Orihime se mantenía callada y con los nervios de punta ante la situación.

-Déjate de bromas Kisuke o en la casa lo pagaras -hablo por lo bajo Yorouchi.

-Se llama Orihime Inoue y es mi invitada especial -dijo Ichigo mientras le sonreía gentilmente a Orihime y le daba un beso en la mano, Orihime sintió unas enormes ganas de arrebatársela y decirle unas cuantas verdades pero se contuvo; le desilusionaba ver que la actitud que hace unos momentos poseía hacia sus hermanas había cambiado a la cínica de siempre, incluso noto que Yorouichi miraba la escena con una ceja levantada, era evidente que no creía en lo que Ichigo decía.

-¿Inoue? Jamás había escuchado ese apellido ¿eres extranjera? -pregunto interesada Yorouichi, las gemelas también hacían preguntas a la chica y ella no sabía que responder; Orihime supo que esto pasaría, la bombardearían con preguntas. Ichigo estaba a punto de responderles para acabar con aquella situación cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-Pensé que no vendrías zanahoria viviente, como eres tan antisocial -comenzó a reír Rukia, hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Orihime. -¿Orihime? ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto desconcertada Rukia. Todos los presentes saludaron a la joven noble y ella hiso lo mismo, pero su atención volvió a Orihime esperando una respuesta.

-Ya que se hicieron tan amigas cuando se conocieron, porque no llevas a dar una vuelta a Orihime, Rukia -la joven Kuchiki salió de su ensoñación cuando escucho a Ichigo y con extrañeza acepto, pues así podría saberlo por la propia Orihime, entonces la tomo de la mano y se alejaron de los demás.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí Orihime? -Rukia miraba atravez de su antifaz a la joven de cabellera naranja, mientras esta se mantenía nerviosa al recordar las palabras de Rinrin y sus sospechas sobre los sentimientos de Rukia hacia Ichigo ¿podría ser que la joven Kuchiki se encontrara molesta con ella?

-Yo le aseguro que no quería venir, pero él me obligo, por favor no se enfade conmigo -Rukia volteo a ver a Ichigo con enojo y Orihime se asusto, entonces la pequeña chica volvió su mirada a la de Orihime.

-Claramente le dije a ese bruto que no te molestara, pero todo lo que le dicen le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro; no te preocupes Orihime no estoy molesta ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Bueno es que yo… Pensé que usted… -la chica no sabía cómo decirle a Rukia sobre el comentario de Rinrin, la joven noble la miro con extrañeza ante su comportamiento, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que le quería decir y una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en sus labios.

-Ah ya entiendo, creíste que estaba celosa ¿verdad? -Orihime con gran vergüenza asintió. -Le eh dicho miles de veces a Rinrin que no esté fantaseando cosas -dijo la chica mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Yo en verdad lo siento.

-Tranquila Orihime, no pasa nada, es verdad que Ichigo y yo somos amigos desde que yo tenía cinco y el diez, como también es cierto que aunque sea un idiota me aprecia cómo yo a él, pero jamás me he sentido románticamente atraída por el -decía Rukia mientras su semblante empezaba a entristecerse ante el recuerdo de Renji; Orihime noto esto y poso una mano en el hombro de la chica. -¿Se siente bien? -pregunto Orihime con preocupación.

-Sí, estoy bien -Rukia disimulo una sonrisa pero Orihime percibió que era falsa, entonces la joven Kuchiki para tratar de convencerla y olvidar su tristeza sonrío con picardía. -No te preocupes el zanahoria viviente es todo tuyo Orihime -la joven se torno roja ante el comentario de Rukia y con gran nerviosismo movía sus manos. -¿Qué, d-de qu-e habla?, yo tampoco sentiría jamás algo por ese engreído.

-Pues a mi parecer, parece que tu si le interesas, mira que traerte a la fiesta y haberte vestido como una princesa -decía Rukia mientras le brillaban los ojos. –Vamos, admite que no te es indiferente, solo mírate como te pones.

-Por favor no diga esas cosas señorita Rukia -Orihime deseaba que la tierra se la tragase, pues los comentarios de Rukia eran muy vergonzosos.

-Y tu deja de hablarme de usted, sabes que no me gustan las formalidades, además tu y yo ya somos amigas ¿no? -Rukia sonrió con amabilidad y Orihime hiso lo mismo.

-Sí, muchas gracias señori- digo Rukia.

-Así está mejor -Ambas chicas platicaban animadamente cuando dos hombres se aproximaron a ellas.

-Rukia, desde que entramos te desapareciste y nos dejaste solos, eso no está bien -ambas jóvenes voltearon y Rukia no pudo evitar poner una cara de irritación cuando vio a Ginjou, aunque la cambio al ver el rostro serio de su hermano que se encontraba junto a él. -Discúlpenme, lo que pasa es que al entrar vi a Ichigo y quise saludarlo.

-¿Y dónde está él? -pregunto Byakuya al ver que era Orihime con quien estaba.

-Se encuentra con los Urahara.

-¿Y la señorita es? -dijo Byakuya mientras él y Ginlou centraban sus miradas en la chica y que nerviosa miro a Rukia.

-Se llama Orihime Inoue y viene acompañando a Ichigo; Orihime ellos son mi hermano Byakuya Kuchiki y Ginjou Kugo

-Es un placer -dijo la chica mientras inclinaba la cabeza y ambos hombres hicieron lo mismo.

-Byakuya, no te molesta si me llevo a Rukia, quisiera platicar un rato con ella -Ginjou miro a Rukia mientras enmarcaba una sonrisa en sus labios para desagrado de la joven Kuchiki que no podía evitar sentir molestia a la insistencia del hombre por cortejarla, pues Ginjou era uno de sus tantos pretendientes y que para su mala suerte Byakuya lo consideraba un buen partido para ella.

-Discúlpame Ginjou, pero en estos momentos estoy con Orihime y no quisiera dejarla sola -Rukia miro aquel hombre con seriedad, lo que menos quería era estar a solas con el ¿Cómo le hacía entender que no le interesaba? En más de una ocasión se lo había dicho, pero el hombre era necio y en más de una ocasión Renji quiso golpearlo pues no soportaba su cercanía con ella; _`Renji, si tan solo estuvieras aquí´ _pensó Rukia con gran nostalgia.

-Oh, pero estoy seguro que Byakuya puede quedarse con esta hermosa señorita por un momento ¿verdad Byakuya?

-Así es Rukia, ve con el -Orihime miro a Rukia con preocupación pues se dio cuenta que la chica no quería estar con aquel hombre, quería ayudarla, pero la joven le sonrío dándole a entender que estaría bien y se marcho junto con Ginjou; eso a Orihime no le había gustado, pues se veía que Rukia lo hacía más por obediencia que por ganas. -¿Así que viene con Ichigo Kurosaki? -Orihime dejo de ver a Rukia que se alejaba con aquel hombre para mirar a Byakuya, este mantenía su semblante serio pero que mostraba a la vez cortesía.

-Sí, así es -dijo nerviosamente la chica.

-Usted no debe ser de aquí ¿verdad? Lo digo porque su apellido jamás lo había escuchado -ahí volvíamos de nuevo con las preguntas y ella sin saber que responder, la chica trato de pensar en que decirle ¿Por qué la obligaban a mentir?

-No, no soy de aquí, vivía al sur de Kibume pero hace poco decidí venir a vivir a Karakura, desafortunadamente mi viaje no resulto como esperaba, me asaltaron y me quitaron todo lo que poseía, afortunadamente Ichigo Kurosaki me ayudo en mi desgracia -Orihime daba gracias a las personas que luego escuchaba en la calle y que mentían para pedir dinero, si bien, sabía que no estaba bien pero en su caso no había otro remedio y como ella no sabía mentir, había tomado una de las tantas historias falsas que había escuchado.

-Eso es algo muy delicado, y ya que es amiga de Rukia cuente con nuestro apoyo también -Orihime se ruborizo pues la mirada de Byakuya era tan penetrante y sus palabras tan profundas y elegantes que la hicieron estremecer.

-Le agradezco su amabilidad -Orihime y Byakuya siguieron conversando, cosa que era difícil para la pobre chica y muy dentro de ella deseo que Ichigo estuviera ahí con ella.

Ichigo buscaba desesperadamente a Orihime con la mirada, pues desde que se había ido con Rukia las había perdido de vista y eso no le gustaba, porque en el momento que habían entrado por supuesto que se había dado cuenta como los hombres se la comían con la mirada. -Tu tuviste la culpa por dejar que se fuera para que no la siguiéramos interrogando, ya vez al final te saque la verdad -Yorouichi miraba con burla al chico al darse cuenta que buscaba desesperadamente a la chica. -No deberías hacer estas cosas, tus padres estarían decepcionados de ti al ver que estas usando a esa chica como un juguete.

-Deja de sermonearme quieres -Ichigo miro a la mujer con fastidio ya suficiente tenia con la forma que lo había regañado hace unos momentos al confesarle que Orihime era su mucama.

-Sigues siendo un chiquillo después de todo -la mujer rodo los ojos y entonces vio a Orihime que seguía en compañía del primogénito Kuchiki, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y una pequeña risa se escapo de sus labios al preguntarse qué haría Ichigo al ver a Orihime con Byakuya, pero ya no tuvo que imaginárselo porque el joven volteo a verla al escuchar su risa y al ver lo que ella veía su sangre hirvió de enojo y con paso firme se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos, Yorouichi quiso detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues el chico ya se encontraba junto a ellos.

-Orihime te estado buscando -Ichigo tomo el brazo de Orihime y la jalo hacia él, mientras miraba a Byakuya con cierta molestia.

-Buenas noches Ichigo, ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a saludar a las personas? Estoy seguro que hasta un mono tiene mejores modales que tu -los ojos marrón se clavaron en los negros de Byakuya que lo miraba con desaprobación por su comportamiento y por la forma en la que había tomado el brazo de la chica.

-Disculpa Byakuya pero ahora no tengo tiempo de discutir eso contigo, ahora si nos disculpas Orihime y yo nos retiramos -Orihime volteo a ver a Byakuya y se despidió de él y el hombre hiso lo mismo para irritación de Ichigo que una vez que se encontraron alejados comenzó a preguntarle los detalles de todo lo que había platicado con él; Orihime simplemente no lo entendía, su comportamiento era tan absurdo e infantil pero de igual manera le conto. -Puedes estar segura que no te creyó tu fantástica historia -dijo Ichigo mientras ella le contaba la parte cuando le conto a Byakuya de su supuesta desgracia.

-Pues no se me ocurrió otra cosa -bufo molesta la muchacha, el chico lanzo un suspiro de resignación y ambos se acercaron hasta donde estaban sus hermanas y el matrimonio Urahara. En ese momento un guardia anuncio la entrada del rey con sus dos hijos, Unohana que era esposa de Jushiro y Ryuken, los invitados hicieron una reverencia cuando los vieron entrar, era increíble con que fortaleza él rey se mantenía en pie con su bastón y no dejaba que nadie lo ayudase, pues su orgullo de no verse débil ante sus súbditos se lo impedía, ya suficiente tenía con el hecho de darle el trono a alguien que no era ni de su familia ni descendencia, con un poco de dificultad se sentó en su trono y saludo a sus invitados; Tsukishima y Aizen miraban al rey ansiosos porque dijera lo que tanto estaban esperando, Urahara los vio y negó con la cabeza, el reflejo de sus caras le recordó a los buitres, el hombre sabía lo que estos eran capaces de hacer si alguno de ellos llegaba a gobernar. Kisuke Urahara se había convertido en los últimos cinco años en el confidente más cercano del rey, cosa que era solo bien sabida por Ryuken Ishida que también lo era; Urahara jamás se imagino que detrás del pasado de el gran Yamamoto Genryusay hubiera un pasado muy oscuro, donde fue partícipe de actos corruptos, ambiciosos e injustos que provoco la gran desdicha de otros y que de los cuales ya era demasiado tarde para arreglar; por eso ahora la vida le cobraba una a una sus faltas con su enfermedad, el que Unohana no pudiera darle nietos y que sus dos hijos no gobernarían; él mismo se había condenado a una llovizna de desgracias.

-Seré breve - dijo el rey mientras miraba a los presentes. -Como ustedes saben… Mí salud ha empeorado día a día y la línea de mi vida está a punto de culminar… Por motivos personales mis hijos han renunciado al trono y ante este hecho he decidido ceder mi trono… A uno de los cuatro primogénitos de las familias más importantes de Karakura… Depende de ustedes y del pueblo quién de ellos será… -la voz de Yamamoto había sonado pausada y algo débil, pero lo suficientemente audible para que todos lo escucharan, la mayoría de los presentes, claro a excepción de los que ya tenían pleno conocimiento de esto, quedaron perplejos ante la noticia y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar; Yamamoto ya se lo esperaba pero aun así fue bastante fastidioso para él, pues hace dos días había hablado con los consejeros de la cámara 46 para decirles respecto a la decisión que había tomado y que está a su vez no fue muy bien tomada, ganándose quejas y malos comentarios por parte de los consejeros a los cuales le había costado convencer para que aceptaran su decisión. Un movimiento con su mano los hiso callar y comenzó a llamar a los cuatro hombres, que de estos solo uno tomaría el poder muy pronto; Orihime estaba sorprendida ante esta noticia y con cierta preocupación vio como Ichigo y los otros tres hombres se acercaron hasta quedar frente a Yamamoto; los cuatro hombres hicieron una reverencia al rey, mientras expresaban palabras de agradecimiento, que en dos de ellos eran hipócritas y falsas; en otro eran sinceras y cordiales y en el ultimo eran de indiferencia. (**N/A:** no hace falta decir quiénes son verdad XD) Para muchos de los presentes veían esto como una gran oportunidad, pues cada uno de ellos ya tenían en mente a quien darle su apoyo y lealtad, así fuera para su propio beneficio e intereses o bien para la estabilidad del pueblo; los cuatro hombres se observaron desafiantes dándose a entender que no perderían, eran años de rivalidad que mantenían las cuatro familias y que tal vez ahora podían saldar con aquella fuerte competencia por el trono, aunque la familia Kuchiki y Kurosaki compartían algunos negocios y cierta amistad no dejaban de ser rivales en muchos aspectos y esto era preocupante para Rukia que miraba algo triste la situación.

Luego de aquel anuncio del rey, el baile de media noche empezó e Ichigo se dirigió hacia Orihime, pues no quería que ningún otro se le acercara para invitarla a bailar. -Ven, vamos a bailar -dijo cuando se encontró frente a ella y le extendía la mano a la chica; Yuzu y Urahara le dieron un empujón a la chica cuando esta se quedo inmóvil ante el asombro, entonces la chica fue a dar contra el chico y ella al verse muy cerca de él, dio unos pasos torpes hacia atrás para evitar la cercanía; Orihime miro con reproche a los dos cómplices que habían causado aquel acto y estos solo sonrieron ampliamente por su travesura, mientras Yorouichi y Karin reían por lo bajo.

La chica se acerco un poco hacia él y en un susurro le dijo. -Pero yo no sé bailar -Ichigo la miro con burla y se acerco a Orihime para susurrarle al oído, mientras aprovechaba y con sus labios rosaba el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica. -No es la gran cosa, solo déjate guiar por mí -al sentir el cálido aliento en su piel y los suaves labios rozar con su lóbulo Orihime volvió a retroceder y se tapo la oreja con una mano, mientras su rostro se coloreaba de rojo; ya estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando él sin más tomo su mano y la jalo para llevarla a bailar. Ichigo acomodo una de las manos de la joven en el hombro de él, luego entrelazo una de las suyas con la otra de ella y por último tomo su cintura para acercarla más a él; Ichigo comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la melodía mientras movía con él a la chica que se dejaba guiar y a pesar de sus nervios y para ser su primera vez no lo hacía nada mal. Orihime no podía negar que se sentía como una princesa bailando con su ¿príncipe? No, claro que no, ¿Príncipe él? Podía parecerlo físicamente, pero su forma de ser lo hacía ser todo lo contrario, la chica volteo y vio que Rukia bailaba con su hermano, su rostro se veía tranquilo y feliz a diferencia de como se notaba cuando se había ido con ese tal Ginjou; Orihime sonrío, se sentía tranquila al saber que Rukia lo estaba.

Un chico de cabello blanco y ojos color azul turquesa miraba con aburrimiento todas las parejas bailar, cuando Rangiku se le acerco y lo abrazo por detrás, el chico sintió en su cabeza los grandes atributos de la mujer y muy molesto se separo de ella mientras se volteaba y la miraba con enojo. -No hagas eso Matsumoto, sabes que me molesta.

-Pero que grosero, deja de llamarme Matsumoto, sabes que soy tu tía Toushiro -reprocho la mujer con las mejillas infladas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? No se supone que estabas bailando con mi tío Gin -dijo el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿A él porque si lo llamas tío? En fin ¿se puede saber porque no estás bailando? -Toushiro se encogió de hombros mientras miraba hacia otro lado, Rangiku suspiro y miro hacia todos lados, entonces miro a Karin que se encontraba recargada en la pared con cara de aburrimiento tal y como lo estaba el chico, una sonrisa picara se formo en los labios de la mujer y se acerco a su sobrino. -Porque no invitas a bailar a la chica que esta por ahí -el chico volteo a ver a la dirección que le señalaba la mujer y con mirada molesta miro a su tía.

-Claro que no lo hare, además no quiero bailar.

-Ah no, si no lo haces te voy abrazar muy fuerte hasta dejarte sin aire -amenazo Rangiku mientras abría los brazos lista para abrazar al chico; Toushiro miro con horror esto y se alejo de ella.

-No serias capaz -dijo nervioso el chico mientras retrocedía mas y mas.

-¿Quieres probar? -la sonrisa de Rangiku se veía malévola y el chico trago seco.

-¡Esta bien, está bien! -Toushiro se encamino hacia la chica, mientras Rangiku le deseaba buena suerte y cuando llego a su lado no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza. -T-te gus-taria ba-bailar -dios, se sentía tan tonto que deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase, la chica volteo al escucharlo y una mirada de desconcierto se reflejo en su rostro.

-¿Me hablas a mi niño?

-¿Niño? -la palabra niño retumbaba en su cabeza ¿Pero que se creía esa mocosa? El estaba seguro que estaban a la misma altura y algo le decía que hasta era mayor en edad que ella ¿y se había atrevido a llamarlo niño? -Para tu información no soy un niño, mocosa.

-¿Mocosa? -¿Pero quién diablos se creía este para llamarla mocosa? -Óyeme tu ¿a quién llamas mocosa?

-Pues a ti -Ambos jóvenes se miraron de forma asesina, mientras Rangiku sonreía nerviosa, tal parecía que las cosas no habían salido como ella esperaba, con paso apresurado se acerco a ellos pues los chicos ya estaban discutiendo, ganando la atención de algunos; Rangiku llego hasta ellos y tomó al chico por los hombros comenzándolo a jalar. -Suéltame Matsumoto -decía el chico mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

-Si suéltalo, que yo no le tengo miedo a este NIÑO.

-MOCOSA

-NIÑO

Rangiku jalo al chico hasta que quedaron lejos de Karin y este al sentirse libre del agarre, miro a la mujer con enojo. -Es tu culpa -y con paso firme se alejo de ella, dejando a Rangiku totalmente desconcertada.

Ichigo sentía que el cuerpo de Orihime se estremecía con el acercamiento que había entre ellos y eso hacía que su ego se incrementara, pues eso le decía que él despertaba algo en ella, sus miradas se encontraron cuando ella lo miro y ambos se quedaron perdidos el uno con el otro con aquellos ojos que les decían que no dejaran de mirarse, la gente a su alrededor los miraba extrañados preguntándose si había algo entre ellos; no muy lejos de allí Aizen bailaba con una mujer de cabello negro y ojos del mismo tono muy guapa, pero él estaba lejos de prestarle atención a ella porque miraba hipnotizado a la joven de cabello naranja que bailaba con ese chico que desde hace tiempo ya era su enemigo, pero lo más inquietante para él era que alguna vez conoció a una mujer que solo vio una vez y que no hiso falta verla de nuevo para que su rostro quedara tatuado en su memoria, pues un rostro tan bello y angelical como el que poseía ella jamás se olvida y él estaba seguro que ella se parecía aquella mujer, a pesar de que tuviera ese antifaz parte de sus facciones que se lograban ver denunciaban el parentesco y aquella cabellera naranja era del mismo color que el que poseía la otra; si tan solo pudiera quitarle el antifaz y verle el rostro por completo, de alguna manera tenía que conocerla.

La melodía termino y otra comenzó, así que Ichigo decidió que también bailaría esa con Orihime, era tan fascinante la cercanía que tenia con ella que no la quería dejar ir, ahora más que nunca la deseaba para él y solo para él.

-Mía, eres solo mía -se decía en la mente él, mientras su otro yo decía lo mismo. __

-_**Mía, eres solo mía**_

Orihime noto que el chico la miraba de una forma tan extraña que le causo mil sensaciones, así que con curiosidad le pregunto que le pasaba, él se le quedo mirando y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. -Solo pensaba que al fin de cuentas siempre haces lo que te ordeno y eso me agrada, como tu amo y señor que soy así siempre tiene que ser -Orihime lo miro desilusionada mientras detenía de golpe la pieza de baile que compartían ¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Por qué cuando ella depositaba un poco de confianza hacía él? Ichigo Kurosaki era un grandísimo tonto egocéntrico que creía que todo lo tenía a sus pies, pero ya era suficiente de sus burlas y tonterías, ya no lo soportaba, mientras ellos seguían con aquellas miradas retadoras, un hombre de cabello negro y largo a la altura de sus hombros se acerco a ellos. -¿Me permite bailar con usted señorita? -ambos voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz e Ichigo miro con profundo odio Tsukishima que sonriente le extendía la mano a Orihime.

-Ella no va a bai…

-Por supuesto que acepto, si me disculpas voy a bailar con este amable caballero -Orihime tomó la mano de Tsukishima, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a este y se alejaban de Ichigo; el joven sintió una rabia incontenible, quería ir por ella y golpear a Tsukishima pero la mano de Urahara se lo impidió. La chica bailaba con aquel joven con el cual realmente no se sentía cómoda, tal vez era porque se sentía molesta con el comentario de Ichigo. -¿Cuál es su nombre? -pregunto con gran interés el chico.

-Orihime Inoue -la chica deseo que ya no preguntara mas ya estaba cansada de eso.

-Un nombre muy hermoso, usted hace honor a él -dijo con cortesía Tsukishima.

-Muchas gracias -al parecer le había leído la mente porque esa fue su única pregunta, lo demás eran elogios a su persona, cuando la melodía termino Orihime no se sintió segura de volver con Ichigo por eso decidió aceptar la petición de Tsukishima que este le había hecho de acompañarlo un poco más, cuando caminaban por el lugar pasaron al lado de dos jóvenes que miraron con desdén a Orihime mientras una de ellas le murmuraba a la otra. -Esa chica parece que le encanta llamar la atención, solo mírala, primero estaba con Ichigo luego estaba con Byakuya y ahora está con Tsukishima, solo le falta sousuke, que descarada -tanto Orihime como Tsukishima las habían escuchado, esto causo gran tristeza en la chica, odiaba que la tuvieran en ese concepto.

-No haga caso a los comentarios envidiosos, no vale la pena -decía conciliador el chico mientras tomaba su mano.

-Se lo agradezco, pero no me siento bien, será mejor que vuelva con Ichigo.

-puedo acompañarla si gusta.

-No se preocupe, estaré bien -Tsukishima miro con enojo que la chica se alejaba y maldijo por lo bajo a ese par que había hablado de ella; mientras caminaba se encontraba distraída y no noto que alguien venia hacia ella e inevitablemente chocaron, la chica se disculpo y su mirada se topo con la de aquella persona, quien la miraba con extrañeza.

-Disculpe, ¿nos hemos visto alguna vez? -la chica quedo absorta de sus palabras, entonces al mirarlo un poco más también se le hiso conocido ¿pero dónde? ¡claro! Él era el joven que se encontraba con Ichigo aquella vez en la plaza cuando lo detuvo de su maltrato hacia ella, a pesar de que portara el antifaz Orihime lo había reconocido y al parecer él aun no lo hacía, entonces antes de que lo hiciera ella decidió marcharse.

-No lo creo, por favor disculpe -Ishida aun la veía mientras trataba de recordarla entonces Orihime salió corriendo del lugar para desconcierto de los que la veían, se sentía tan mal y cohibida con todas esas personas, ya no soportaba preguntas, miradas y murmullos; ella lo sabía, sabía que era mala idea haber venido a ese lugar. Su huida la había llevado a los jardines imperiales, cansada se tiro en el verde pasto y fijo su mirada al cielo y sus estrellas ¿Por qué, porque de todas las personas en el mundo, porque precisamente a ella le tenían que pasar estas cosas?

Ichigo había visto como Orihime salió corriendo de la fiesta así que apresurado fue con ella, cuando la encontró se acerco a ella. -¿Qué te ocurrió? -Orihime lo miro y se levanto.

-El amigo que estaba con usted en la plaza aquella vez donde nos conocimos, me tope con él y creo que me reconoció.

-¿Ishida? Me ocupare de que no esté abriendo la boca.

-No, ya es suficiente, me quiero ir de aquí ya no soporto más -la voz de Orihime sonaba triste y desesperada, Ichigo la observaba con suma seriedad.

-¿Estás segura de que te quieres ir? Porque a mi parecer no es así -Orihime lo miro con total desconcierto por sus palabras.

-¿Qué insinúa? -el chico la tomo de los hombros y con enojo la miro.

-Tú sabes de que hablo, ¿acaso no estabas muy feliz al lado de todos ellos? -Orihime trato de apartarse pero Ichigo no se lo permitía.

-No veo porque le molesta, después de todo usted tuvo la culpa por traerme, además…

-¡Me molesta porque no soporto verte con otros! ¡Odio que te toquen, que te miren, que te hablen! ¡Eres mía maldita sea y no voy a permitir que seas de nadie más! ¡Yo jamás comparto lo mío y tu no vas a ser la excepción! -Orihime no podía articular palabra ante aquellas palabras, las piernas le temblaron y sus ojos mostraban asombro, pero era indignante que él la considerara un objeto así que como pudo se zafo, con rabia y lagrimas en los ojos lo miro.

-¡No soy un objeto! ¡¿Qué clase de persona es usted? -la chica estaba a punto de irse, pero Ichigo la jalo del brazo hacía él y de forma dominante se apodero de sus labios, Orihime quedo en estado de shock, no día podía creer lo que Ichigo le hacía y de cómo inconscientemente ella comenzó a corresponder; Ichigo la aferro a su cuerpo e intensifico más el beso, se deleitaba por el sabor de los labios de la chica que ansioso desde hace mucho quería probar y que ahora que lo hacía, el sabor le pareció mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba; ella por su parte deseaba más, incluso se regaño mentalmente al querer que Ichigo la besara sin compasión hasta que doliera, la silueta de los dos amantes se reflejaba en el pequeño estanque que se encontraba a su lado, mientras la luna era su único testigo de aquel acontecimiento.

¿Qué les pareció? Ojala que les haya gustado y que esto compense mi tardanza, respecto a la pregunta que les mencione ¿Quién les gustaría que fuera el rival de Ichigo? Es que quiero un personaje que provoque celos en el jijiji, seh soy mala, ya di algunos ejemplos como Byakuya, Aizen y Tsukishima, aunque claro si a ustedes no les gusta ninguna de estas opciones pueden sugerir otro y hare una especie de votación para ver quién es el ganador ¿Qué les parece? Me gustaría que me ayudaran con esta duda ^^ Y bueno sin más que decir nos leemos a la próxima. Ah! Y si no es mucho pedir un review se les agradecerá infinitamente *o*


	7. Un cambio de planes

Yo sé que no tengo disculpa, pero en verdad que no pude actualizar por muchas razones, en fin, ofrezco una sincera y grande disculpa; yo solo espero que esta sea la última vez que me retrase tanto. Mil gracias a las personas que me dejaron comentarios y a las personas que me colocan en favoritos y alerta, en verdad muchas gracias, bueno antes de empezar aquí las votaciones:

EmSi: Byakuya

Guilty: Byakuya y Aizen

Anndry-chan: Byakuya

Nypsy: Byakuya y Aizen

Juan: Byakuya

Lulii-chan: Byakuya

Annyelyca: Aizen

Clarimarla27: Aizen, Byakuya y Ulquiorra

Y bien el ganador es Byakuya, muchas gracias por sus consejos, sugerencias y ayudarme con esto, les aseguro que tratare de no retrasarme más y bueno ya no digo más, he aquí un nuevo capítulo ¡Disfrútenlo!

**DISCLAIMER: B**leach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei, la trama si es mía.

**Capitulo 6: Un cambio de planes**

-No puedo, no debo, él solo esta…_ -_los pensamientos de Orihime se debatían contra lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, no podía dejar que él la manejara a su antojo, no estaba bien, ante todo ella tenía dignidad, ya no podía mostrarse débil ante nadie y mucho menos ante él; eso hace poco lo aprendió cuando la vida le abrió los ojos de golpe ante la cruda verdad de la realidad en la que vivía. Con gran esfuerzo aparto a Ichigo de ella, él cual la miro entre desconcertado y fascinado.

-Definitivamente eres diferente -dijo el chico mientras deslizaba una mano por la mejilla de la chica e intentaba volver a besarla, pero ella volteo su rostro entonces se alejo de él y camino rumbo a la fiesta mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. Ichigo contemplo como la chica se alejaba y una sonrisa enmarco sus labios.

Orihime camino por el gran salón hasta que una mano tomó la suya, entonces la chica volteo y miro a Yuzu que le dedicaba una gran sonrisa. -Señorita Orihime la estado buscando.

-Puedes llamarme sólo Orihime ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? -pregunto amablemente la joven mientras también le sonreía.

-De acuerdo Orihime, bueno veraz, a Karin y a mí nos encantaría conocerte mas y quisiéramos que pasaras esta noche y el día de mañana con nosotras para que pudiéramos platicar -Yuzu sonreía con mucha ilusión, Orihime no sabía que responder a esa petición y en ese momento los Urahara junto a Karin que traía cara de pocos amigos se acercaron hasta donde estaban ellas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?

-Yo…

-No te preocupes, Ichigo aceptara -dijo Yorouichi con mucha seguridad en sus palabras, Orihime sintió que el matrimonio Urahara tenía algo que ver con la petición de las gemelas, pues Yorouichi la miraba de una forma extraña que la hacía sentir incomoda. Ichigo que había vuelto a la fiesta se acerco hasta ellos para despedirse de sus hermanas y los demás, pues el estar ahí empezaba a sofocarlo además que deseaba estar a solas con la chica.

-ichigo, que bueno que vienes, hay algo que tenemos que decirte -Urahara sonrió mientras miraba a su esposa con complicidad, algo que no paso desapercibido por el primogénito Kurosaki.

-¿Qué ocurre? -I chigo miraba con desconfianza las sonrisas de los Urahara, sabía que cuando sonreían de esa manera era porque planeaban algo.

-Tus hermanas y nosotros, deseamos conocer un poco más a Orihime así que la invitamos a pasar la noche y el día de mañana con nosotros -¡por supuesto! Era tal y como lo había imaginado, Yorouichi realmente quería fastidiarlo, pero no le daría la satisfacción de verlo molesto, así que el chico sonrió y se acerco a la chica para tomarla de la mano.

-Si ella acepta, entonces no hay problema -Orihime trato de no mirarlo y conservar la calma, entonces con una sonrisa fingida asintió.

Aprovechando que Ichigo se despedía del rey; Orihime busco a Rukia y a su hermano para despedirse de ellos, cuando los encontró vio que Ginjou estaba con ambos Kuchikis, en ese momento Rukia, la vio y corrió hacia ella. -No me digas que ya se van.

-Sí, vine a despedirme de ustedes, siento mucho que Ichigo no venga conmigo.

-No te preocupes por él, ven -ambas chicas se acercaron hasta los hombres, mientras la chica expresaba sus palabras de despedida, Byakuya la observaba atentamente, tenía la seguridad de que había mentido en la historia que le había contado y se pregunto si existía algo entre ella e Ichigo, porque la forma en la que había reaccionado el chico hacia ella no era normal; Byakuya salió de sus pensamientos y tomo la mano de Orihime para depositar un beso en ella.

-Sera todo un honor que un día de estos nos visite señorita Orihime -la chica asintió avergonzada, entonces se retiro después de despedirse y busco a Tsukishima para despedirse de él también por lo amable que había sido con ella, mientras lo buscaba con la mirada una voz hablo a sus espaldas.

-¿A quién buscas? -Orihime volteo al escuchar la voz de Ichigo que la miraba con seriedad.

-A nadie -lo mejor era no decirle porque seguramente se molestaría, se sintió mal por su falta de cortesía pero si por casualidad lo llegaba a ver algún día se disculparía.

-Bien, vámonos, nos están esperando -Ichigo la tomo del brazo y ambos salieron del palacio, los carruajes de Ichigo y los Urahara ya los estaban esperando, el chico se despidió de sus hermanas y del matrimonio, luego se acerco a Orihime y beso su mano en forma de despedida.

-No te preocupes, la cuidaremos bien, mañana por la tarde la llevaremos de vuelta -dijo sonriente Urahara.

-No hace falta, yo mismo la recogeré -antes de recibir respuesta, el chico se subió a su carruaje y le ordeno al cochero que partieran.

Durante el transcurso hacia la casa de los Urahara, las conversaciones trataron sobre la fiesta, para alivio de Orihime; Yuzu y Kisuke hablaban y hablaban, la chica los escuchaba mientras de vez en cuando esquivaba la mirada de Yorouichi, que la miraba curiosa como si quisiera saber todo sobre ella con cada gesto o movimiento de la chica, mientras que Karin mantenía la vista en la ventanilla pensando en aquel chico de cabello blanco mal educado, entonces sacudió la cabeza y frunció el seño igual que su hermano. Los sirvientes de la mansión Urahara los recibieron con una cordial bienvenida cuando estos llegaron, Yorouichi ordeno a Ururu, su ama de llaves que prepararan una habitación para Orihime, mientras estaba lista su habitación, la chica se encontraba en el cuarto de Yuzu junto a Karin, las tres chicas platicaban, mientras Orihime terminaba de cepillar el cabello de Karin para luego hacerlo con Yuzu, aquellas niñas le causaban ternura, además que se habían tomado confianza inmediatamente. -¿No crees que mi hermano es muy apuesto Orihime? -la chica se puso roja sin saber que responder; Yuzu por un momento le recordó a Rinrin.

-Yuzu, no incomodes así a Orihime -regaño la joven de cabello negro a su hermana que la miro con reproche.

-No te preocupes Karin, no pasa nada, bueno pues s-si tu hermano es muy a-puesto -Orihime sintió algo de enojo en sus palabras pero debía admitir que Ichigo era un joven muy elegante y guapo.

-¡Verdad que si! ¿Y no te gustaría ser su novia? -hablo con una enorme emoción Yuzu.

-¡Yuzu!

-No he dicho nada malo Karin, ¿Verdad que no Orihime? ¿Verdad que si te gustaría ser la novia de mi hermano? -la joven sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí, las preguntas de Yuzu la hacían sentir mal al recordar el beso en los jardines imperiales. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, para salvación de la chica que suspiro con alivio, se trataba de Ururu que venía a informar que la habitación de Orihime estaba lista.

-Bueno niñas, será mejor que durmamos ah sido una noche muy larga -las niñas asintieron y se despidieron de la chica que se marcho a la habitación preparada para ella. La habitación era muy bonita, con sus muebles de caoba y la gran cama que se encontraba frente a ella; Orihime jamás se imagino que ella viviera este tipo de situaciones, en verdad que su vida había cambiado dando un giro inesperado desde que conoció a Kurosaki Ichigo, en ese momento el recordarlo le afecto, pues en su mente de nuevo se presento la imagen del beso, aquel que fue el primero en su vida, Ichigo le había robado su primer beso; aun recordaba como de forma posesiva se hiso presa de los suyos, de como de forma experta la enseño a profundizarlo y hacerlo apasionado. La chica toco sus labios, aun quedaba su sabor en ella, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, empezaba a tener miedo de lo que él estaba despertando en ella, por nada del mundo ella podía sentir ese tipo de sentimientos hacia él. Luego que se colocara un camisón que habían dejado para la chica sobre la cama y cepillara su cabello, se acostó en la cama y se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente la chica se levanto temprano, pues la costumbre de hacerlo no le había permitido dormir mas, mientras se disponía a tender la cama, la ama de llaves Ururu entro con algunas cosas en las manos, al ver que Orihime realizaba el deber de la servidumbre se alarmo e impidió que siguiera haciéndolo. -No señorita, deje que nosotras nos ocupemos de eso.

-Pero yo…

-Por favor no se preocupe, y ya que esta despierta prepararemos el baño para usted -Ururu deposito las cosas en la cama y salió de la habitación para pocos minutos volver junto con dos mucamas que traían consigo cubos con agua fría y caliente, se metieron al cuarto de baño y vaciaron el agua en la tina. -Su baño está listo -informo Ururu; Orihime agradeció, se metió y se dispuso a ducharse, mientras Ururu y las otras sirvientas la esperaban afuera, ya que se había negado a que le ayudaran a eso; cuando termino y salió la ayudaron a vestirse y arreglarse, a lo cual no pudo evitarlo porque ellas no se lo permitieron, cuando hubieron acabado, Orihime bajo junto con Ururu al jardín donde la ama de llaves le dijo que Yorouichi la esperaba para desayunar.

-Acércate y siéntate que no te voy a morder -dijo divertida cuando vio a Orihime parada frente a ella algo dudosa sobre acercarse o no. Orihime se acerco y se sentó, tal como se lo había pedido Yorouichi.

-Buenos días -saludo educadamente la chica.

-Buen día -respondió Yorouichi. Tessai, mayordomo fiel de la familia Urahara se acerco para servir el té a ambas mujeres y luego que se lo agradecieron se marcho para dejarlas platicar.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Orihime?

-Si -contesto la chica con nerviosismo al ver la mirada examinadora de Yorouichi.

-¿Ichigo y tu son amantes? -Orihime se ahogo con el sorbo que le había dado a su té, la mujer se alarmo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para que se sintiera mejor, mientras se disculpaba.

-Por supuesto que no -dijo la chica con las mejillas rojas, mientras agachaba la cabeza para que Yorouichi no viera su reacción.

-Entiendo, disculpa si te ofendí, pero es que es demasiado raro lo que hiso, en llevarte a la fiesta.

-Sí, yo realmente tampoco lo entiendo.

-Sabes, Ichigo no era arrogante y frio, el era todo lo contrario a lo que es ahora -Orihime miro a la esposa de Urahara con gran desconcierto, mientras esta miraba con nostalgia y rencor su taza de té. -Se encerró en su mundo y no dejo que nadie lo ayudara con el dolor que cargo con la muerte de su madre, siempre auto culpándose -entonces Yorouichi apretó su puño con rabia y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Pero porque se culparía de eso?

-No se los detalles, pero su madre fu asesinada frente a sus ojos cuando era niño, yo me imagino que al no poder hacer nada por evitarlo, eso lo hiso sentir culpable -Orihime quedo horrorizada ante tal descubrimiento, ya se imaginaba el trauma del chico, quiso preguntar mas del asunto, pero considero que no era prudente, además de que le desconcertaba que Yorouichi le hiciera tal confesión

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me cuenta esto? -la chica miro a la mujer con duda.

-Porque presiento que tu puedes cambiarlo, hay algo en ti que me lo dice -Yorouichi sonrió y tomo la mano de la joven.

-Pero yo…

-Por favor solo piénsalo -Orihime quedo perpleja ante las palabras de la esposa de Urahara ¿Qué es lo que quería decir con eso? Aunque en verdad sentía pena por Ichigo, al enterarse un poco del pasado tan doloroso de él.

Ichigo miraba su techo mientras seguía acostado, no había podido dormir por estar pensando en el beso que le había dado a Orihime. Aquellos labios se habían convertido en un delirio para él, no era fácil dejar de pensar en ella, por eso no soportaba tenerla lejos, sentía la necesidad de ir por ella y volver a poseer sus labios; se levanto de la cama para tomar un baño y arreglarse, en ese momento tocaron la puerta, el permitió la entrada y Senna entro con ojos suplicantes y se arrodillo frente al chico.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que mi señor vuelva a estar en mis brazos? -Senna comenzó a derramar lagrimas de desesperación, mientras se abrazaba a las piernas de este. Ichigo la miro con desdén, se aparto de ella y la chica quedo tendida por completo en el suelo llorando con amargura.

-Deja de humillarte, sabes perfectamente que lo nuestro no es algo serio -Senna levanto su vista y lo miro con profundo dolor, a lo cual él respondió dándole la espalda.

-¿Es por ella verdad? ¡Es por ella que usted no quiere estar conmigo! -la chica grito con rabia y golpeo el suelo con sus puños.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, dile a Tatsuki y a Rinrin que vengan, quiero hablar con ellas -Senna se levanto, seco sus lagrimas y juro vengarse de Orihime, definitivamente las cosas no se quedarían así, ya suficientes humillaciones había sufrido, según ella por su culpa, entonces se marcho a cumplir la orden, no sin antes mirar la espalda del indiferente hombre que se encontraba frente a ella. Al poco rato entraron Rinrin y Tatsuki y miraron al chico esperando a que hablara.

-Necesito que vayan a la tienda de Rangiku y compren ropa para Orihime -ambas chicas abrieron los ojos como platos ¿Acaso habían escuchado bien?

-¿Pero qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué es lo que planeas? -Tatsuki lo miro molesta, realmente no entendía el comportamiento de aquel joven.

-No me cuestiones y hagan lo que les ordeno, por cierto antes de que se marchen díganle a Chizuru que arregle una de las habitaciones principales, de ahora en adelante Orihime será parte de la familia Kurosaki -las chicas quedaron aun mas perplejas ¿Pues qué había pasado en esa fiesta?

La vista que apreciaba era tan hermosa ante sus ojos, que ni el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a él le quitaron la atención de lo que veía. Las hojas de los robles danzaban al ritmo del viento conforme eran arrancadas de estos.

-¿Aun piensas en ella? -fue inevitable que aquella pregunta captara su atención; Gin Ichimaru observaba a su socio de forma analítica con aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-Es imposible dejar de hacerlo, cuando es posible que esto puede cambiar las cosas de forma inesperada a mi favor.

-¿Qué aras entonces?

-Ya me encargue de pedirle a uno de mis hombres de más confianza que investigue sobre este asunto.

-¿Te refieres a Ulquiorra? ¿Qué acaso no necesitaras de él para lo que se avecina? -la sonrisa de Gin se ensancho aun mas, al ver que Aizen volteaba a verlo y sonreía con ironía.

-En absoluto -Aizen reflejaba una inmensa confianza, sabía cómo manejar cada situación, por eso dejaría que Ulquiorra se encargara de investigar sobre Orihime, mientras él se encargaba de aplastar a sus adversarios, para Gin esto era muy inquietante; Aizen no había querido nada hasta tener confirmadas sus sospechas respecto a la joven misteriosa.

Orihime había pasado una mañana muy agradable en compañía de las gemelas, entre risas y platicas, en verdad que las dos chicas eran muy amables y simpáticas, a pesar de todo agradecía conocer personas como ellas y como el matrimonio Urahara, que en verdad admiraba el amor tan sólido que tenían, si bien, Kisuke hacia enojar a su esposa con cada locura, aun así podía ver la confianza, el respeto y solidaridad en su relación, cosa que ella jamás había visto, pues ella recordaba que la relación entre su padre y Hinku no era ni por asomo lo que representaban ellos ¿Acaso su padre amo tanto as su madre que por eso jamás pudo ser feliz con Hinku? Aun recordaba cómo Hideki la trataba con amabilidad y respeto, pero jamás con el amor que ella tanto deseaba de él, siempre se pregunto ¿Por qué?, pero cuando aquella mujer le dijo la verdad las cosas quedaron claras para ella y entre ellas supo porque su hermano Sora la odiaba; como le hubiera gustado conocer esa verdad desde hace mucho, pues seguramente no habría pasado todo aquello con Hinku y no es que le estuviera reclamando eso a su padre y hermano, pero si le hubiera gustado saber cómo era su verdadera madre y porque razón no estaba con ellos.

-¿Orihime? -la chica volteo cuando escucho su nombre, Yuzu la veía extrañada, pues ya llevaba rato hablándole y como ella se había puesto a pensar en todo esto no había prestado atención a lo que le decía.

-Perdóname Yuzu ¿Qué me decías?

-Te decía que ojala podamos salir más seguido contigo y puedas convencer a mi hermano que venga a visitarnos más seguido -hablo con cierta tristeza la chica, Orihime se sintió triste al escuchar aquellas palabras, Karin solo se limito a mirar el cielo ¿Cómo era posible que Ichigo le hiciera eso a sus hermanas?

-Por supuesto que lo hare -dijo sonriente mientras le rodeaba los hombros en un abrazo y esto produjo que Yuzu y Karin sonrieran. Los Urahara miraron a Orihime y también sonrieron, Orihime se había convertido como en una hermana mayor para las gemelas; en ese momento Tessai llego al jardín anunciando que Ichigo había llegado.

-Vaya, cumplió su amenaza en venir por ti -dijo divertida Yorouichi, a lo que los otros rieron divertidos a excepción de Orihime que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la mirada penetrante del chico que ya se encontraba frente a ella.

-Siéntate a tomar el té con nosotros hermano -Ichigo acepto y se sentó al lado de la chica, parecía que disfrutaba causarle estragos mentales, pues con la cercanía que tenían la hacía sentir de mil maneras. Sus hermanas le contaron todo lo acontecido durante el día, que habían disfrutado de la compañía de Orihime y que querían verla más seguido; Ichigo estuvo de acuerdo en que la chica los visitara, ante todo sus hermanas eran muy importantes para él y se sentía bien con el hecho de que sus hermanas eran felices con Orihime. Después de haber tomado el té, el chico decidió que ya era tiempo de marcharse y antes de que lo hicieran, Urahara les pidió estar presentes el viernes por la mañana en su casa, pues él, Ichigo y otros que estarían presentes tenían que hablar con respecto a lo del próximo rey; Ichigo accedió y después de despedirse, él y ella salieron de la mansión. Orihime estaba algo desconcertada, pues una vez que estuvieron fuera, ningún carruaje los esperaba, en su lugar, Mugetsu se encontraba siendo cuidado por un sirviente de Urahara.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto el chico divertido al ver la expresión de desconcierto de la chica.

-¿Iremos a caballo? -Orihime retrocedió algo asustada, no solo por el animal que se veía altivo e imponente, tal como era su dueño, sino también porque los dos irían en él y lo que menos quería era estar cerca de Ichigo.

-Por supuesto -la chica se quedo inmóvil y de pronto sintió las manos de Ichigo en su cintura, entonces la levanto y la coloco sobre Mugetsu, quedando sentada de lado, a la pobre muchacha se le pintaron las mejillas de rojo cuando el joven se monto atrás de ella y la rodeo con sus brazos para tomar las riendas; el sirviente se despidió con una reverencia y entonces dando la vuelta, el caballo comenzó a caminar para poderse marchar.

El solo sonido de los pasos del caballo era lo que se escuchaba por aquel campo que cruzaban los jóvenes; Orihime mantenía su vista clavada hacia el frente, mientras Ichigo ya arto de aquel silencio, decidió hablar con la joven para tenerla de una vez al tanto de su nueva situación.

-Tenemos que hablar -dijo de forma seria, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera.

-Yo… yo prefiero no hacerlo -Orihime bajo la mirada sintiendo vergüenza, lo mejor era dejarle en claro que quería olvidar aquel beso.

-No es de lo que paso en los jardines de lo que quiero hablar -la chica volteo a verlo desconcertada, por un lado se sintió aliviada pero si no era de eso de lo que quería hablar entonces de que.

-De ahora en adelante perteneces a la familia Kurosaki.

-¿Qué? -Orihime lo miro con una enorme sorpresa reflejada en su rostro ¿acaso había escuchado bien?

-Recuerda que te he presentado ante la sociedad y todos piensan que eres mi protegida -Ichigo seguía mirándola de forma seria y Orihime simplemente aun no podía creérselo.

-Eso no está bien, yo ya no puedo seguir mintiéndole a las personas yo…

-No lo tomes de esa manera, será como si te hubiera adoptado, además deberías estar feliz, ya no serás mi mucama.

-Pues no estoy de acuerdo ¿Y si alguien descubre quien soy realmente? -Orihime no podía comprender porque el chico le hacía esto, ella no era su juguete como para que el hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

-Hay algunos que ya lo saben, tu sabes quienes y créeme que no dirán nada; solo recuerda que mis hermanas quieren convivir contigo, por lo menos hazlo por ellas -eso no era justo, parecía un chantaje, pero luego recordó las palabras de Yorouichi y las de Yuzu, ¿Sería que ella pudiera ser capaz de cambiar la actitud de Ichigo, como se lo había dicho Yorouichi? Realmente quería hacerlo, más que nada por las gemelas que sufrían con la actitud de su hermano, tenía miedo de tomar el riesgo, pero realmente no tenía opción, después de todo el siempre se salía con la suya, aunque esta vez las cosas cambiarían porque ya no permitiría que el siguiera manejándola.

-Lo hare solo por ellas -respondió la chica decidida, Ichigo sonrió de lado, parte de su nuevo plan estaba funcionando.

_**-Si lo que quieres es poseerla enamorándola, adelante, pero más te vale que no te equivoques.**_

Ichigo volvió a sonreír ¿Equivocarse? Eso jamás pasaría, ya le demostraría como Orihime caería rendida a sus pies. Ambos jóvenes se mantenían sumergidos en sus pensamientos, decididos a llevar a cabo sus planes y a no caer el uno ante el otro.

Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado y que en verdad me disculpen por el retraso u.u Nos leemos a la próxima. ^^


	8. Conociéndote

Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios a:

**Guilty (**no te preocupes, para mí fue como si dejaras review ;)**)**

**Annyelica **

**Nypsy **

**Some no mai **

**Anndry-chan **

**De Tin Marin09 **

**hisis-chan **

**Orihi-chan **

**Carlita SVT **

**Kurosaki Orihime (**gracias por tus comentarios, apoyo y preferencias a esta historia, este capí te lo dedico a ti, esperando que sea de tu agrado.) *O*

De verdad muchas gracias y he aquí el siguiente capítulo ¡Disfrútenlo!

**DISCLAIMER:B**leach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei

**Capitulo 7: Conociéndote **

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Orihime se encontró con la noticia que ya contaba con una habitación, vestidos finos, joyas y todo tipo de utensilios que necesitaba como nuevo miembro de la familia Kurosaki, la idea la ponía aun nerviosa pero ya había tomado la decisión y lo haría. Cuando se encontró a solas en su nueva habitación, recordó cada una de las miradas de los que servían en la mansión; desconcierto, asombro, alegría y odio, si, odio, porque a miles de kilómetros se podía apreciar la furia y ganas de matar contenidas por Senna y Orihime sabía que tendría que tener cuidado con ella, pues lo más probable era que aquella chica cumpliera su amenaza. Tocaron varias veces a la puerta y ella accedió la entrada. -¡Dios, señorita Orihime! Cuéntemelo todo -la chica miro desconcertada a la pequeña Rinrin que detonaba felicidad por todo su rostro, pero luego sonrió al ver el aire inocente e infantil con el que elevaba sus manos la niña.

-Está bien, pero con una condición -Rinrin dejo de dar vueltas y miro extrañada a Orihime.

-Si claro, dígame.

-No vuelvas hablarme de usted o te hare lo mismo que hace Rukia cuando le hablan con formalidad; yo sigo siendo la misma y el hecho de que vista así y sea un nuevo miembro de esta familia no cambia en nada mi relación con ustedes ¿de acuerdo? -la niña la miro sorprendida y con gran entusiasmo asintió.

-Lo que tu digas Orihime -Rinrin se sentó en la cama, lista para escuchar a Orihime, la cual estaba a punto de contar su relato, cuando entonces volvieron a tocar la puerta; la niña se apresuro abrir, entonces Tatsuki, Ikumi y Chizuru entraron apresuradas, pues también estaban muertas de curiosidad por saber que había pasado en la dichosa fiesta.

-Creo que llegamos justo a tiempo -dijo una emocionada Ikumi.

-¿Y a ustedes quien las invito? Chismosas -Rinrin las miro con molestia, mientras las señalaba acusadoramente.

-Mira quien lo dice -dijo Tatsuki mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Así es, mejor cállate y déjanos escuchar -dijo Chizuru con bastante interés, pues quería saber si había pasado algo entre la chica e Ichigo. Orihime estaba algo nerviosa, sabía que se enfrentaría a esto, así que comenzó a relatarles lo acontecido en la fiesta, claro, omitiendo lo del beso, ese sería un secreto que guardaría celosamente. Cuando termino de contarles y del porque sería parte de la familia Kurosaki, cada una la miro de forma distinta; Rinrin la miraba llena de emoción, Ikumi con asombro, Chizuru con desconcierto y Tatsuki con molestia. Orihime se percato de esto y con preocupación la miro.

-¿Pasa algo Tatsuki? -pregunto desconcertada Ikumi.

-Perdóname Orihime, pero no estoy de acuerdo, no sé qué diablos este pasando por la cabeza de Ichigo, pero te advierto que no es nada bueno; Ikumi y yo lo conocemos bien, así que ella misma te lo puede decir -Tatsuki dirigió su vista a la mencionada, pero esta no se inmuto y sonrió.

-Yo pienso que Orihime hace lo correcto -Orihime quedo sorprendida ante aquellas palabras, ¿Sería posible que Ikumi fuera tan suspicaz que ya se diera cuenta de las intenciones que tenía con Ichigo?

-Pero que dices… -las palabras de Tatsuki fueron interrumpidas, cuando una vez más tocaron a la puerta, Orihime nuevamente accedió la entrada y Claud hiso una inclinación al entrar.

-Disculpe la interrupción señorita Orihime, pero mi señor está a punto de merendar y me ha mandado para informarle que quiere que lo acompañe -Rinrin e Ikumi voltearon a ver a la chica con sonrisa picara, a lo que la chica enrojeció; por su parte, nada contenta con aquella situación Tatsuki negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien Claud, muchas gracias, enseguida voy -el mayordomo se retiro y poco después la chica fue a la terraza, donde la esperaba Ichigo, quien se encontraba de espaldas viendo la luna, cuando sintió la llegada de la muchacha, se acerco a una silla y la separo de la mesa para que Orihime se sentara; la joven así lo hiso y luego le dio las gracias.

-¿Te ha gustado tu habitación? -la chica asintió y miro hacia el cielo, se veía hermoso y tranquilo; Ichigo por su parte la observaba con fascinación, pero luego la desvió cuando Orihime volteó a verlo.

-Sus hermanas son muy amables y lindas -dijo la joven mientras sonreía con dulzura al recordar a las gemelas.

-Sí, lo sé. Te agradezco las atenciones que has tenido con ellas -Ichigo miro su taza de café y luego le dio un sorbo a esta.

-Ellas me han contado que lo admiran y quieren mucho, si usted me lo permite, ahora que entre ellas y yo ya hay confianza, me gustaría que ellas regresaran a esta casa y las cuidaría con mucho gusto -la chica quería dar el primer paso a su plan, así que con toda la sutileza busco abrir paso a ese tema, Ichigo la miro de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

-Prefiero que sigan un poco mas con Yorouichi y Kisuke.

-¿Por qué? Ellas lo necesitan demasiado -insistió la chica, Ichigo hiso un gesto de molestia, él sabía que sus hermanas querían estar con él, pero por su propio bien era mejor que se quedaran con los Urahara.

-No insistas Orihime, yo sé porque hago las cosas -la chica estaba a punto de reclamarle su terquedad, pero si lo hacía, seguramente terminarían discutiendo y lo importante era que esto no pasara, así que Orihime retomaría el tema luego. Un silencio incomodo reino en el lugar, mientras terminaban la merienda, el chico saco un reloj de bolsillo y miro la hora, eran las ocho, aun quedaba tiempo antes de irse a dormir. –Vamos a la biblioteca -dijo el joven al ver que Orihime había terminado de merendar, a lo que la chica asintió algo desconcertada.

Cuando estuvieron en la biblioteca, Orihime fijo su atención al cuadro de Masaki, sentía curiosidad de saber de ella pero al recordar lo que Yorouichi le conto, decidió no preguntar nada; luego fijo su atención en el tablero de ajedrez que reposaba en una mesita, entonces recordó a su padre y lo mucho que le gustaba jugar ese juego, Ichigo se percato de esto y se acerco al tablero tomando la pieza negra del rey. -¿Sabes jugar? Pregunto con interés el muchacho.

-Sí, tuve un excelente maestro que me enseño -dijo con orgullo la chica.

-¿En serio? Demuéstramelo -Ichigo había dicho esto retándola a lo que la chica desafiante acepto. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron uno frente al otro; Ichigo manejaría las piezas negras y Orihime las blancas. La joven sonrió ante el recuerdo de Hideki y de su hermano que cuando era niña, una noche había visto como jugaban con un tablero que había fabricado su propio padre, su hermano se quejaba de que siempre perdía y dándose por vencido se había ido a dormir, su padre reía al ver la cara de decepción de su hijo mayor, entonces al vela a ella la invito a jugar con él, por supuesto Orihime siendo tan pequeña no sabía cómo jugar eso, pero su padre le enseñaría; después de que esa noche le explicara y le enseñara, todas las noches antes de dormir ella y su padre jugaban, de él había aprendido mucho de ese juego y realmente le emocionaba volverlo a jugar con alguien. Ichigo era todo un experto, movía sus piezas de una forma tan analítica y astuta que a veces Orihime se quedaba atorada. –No hay posibilidad de que ganes -Orihime lo miro a los ojos con molestia, porque tenía que ser tan presumido.

-No debería confiarse -dijo la chica mientras con estrategia quitaba un alfil del lado de Ichigo, quien miro algo asombrado aquel movimiento.

-Qué tal si lo hacemos más interesante -esta vez el chico quito una de las piezas de Orihime y sonrió de lado.

-… ¿A que se refiere?

-El que pierda… Podrá pedirle algo al otro ¿Qué te parece? -Orihime arqueo una ceja, mientras observaba que dos de sus peones eran sacados del juego, claro, el chico estaba tan confiado de que iba ganar y se aprovechaba de eso, pero Ichigo no había conocido a su papá y lo excelente jugador que era y que todas sus enseñanzas habían pasado a ella, así que le demostraría que podía ganar.

-Hecho -dijo la chica mostrando gran seguridad en sus ojos, Ichigo sonrió nuevamente, definitivamente no podía perder.

* * *

><p>Tsukishima y un grupo de personas se encontraban en una habitación algo oscura y tétrica, el chico se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor de un hombre que se encontraba hincado y atado de las manos, aquel hombre sudaba y sollozaba ante el temor que le causaba Tsukishima que mientras caminaba alrededor de él, arrastraba una espada. -¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? -Tsukishima se detuvo y coloco la espada en la garganta del hombre.<p>

-P-por favor m-mi señor, l-le ju-ro que no diré n-nada -Tsukishima se toco la barbilla como si estuviera pensando que haría, entonces fijo su vista a un hombre que se encontraba recargado de espaldas en una pared.

-Tú qué opinas Ginjou -el hombre se cruzo de brazos y miro a las demás personas a su alrededor, quienes solo miraban al hombre que temblaba y lloraba de miedo.

-Mátalo, sabe demasiado y aunque él jure y perjure que no es un espía, no podemos arriesgarnos.

-Tienes mucha razón -el hombre dio un grito de terror, entonces sin más Tsukishima lo degolló, entre los presentes una chica de cabello rosa igual que sus ojos miraba con horror como el hombre agonizaba; era una muerte lenta y muy cruel.

-¿Y… si decía la verdad? -dijo aquella joven mientras le daba la espalda a todos, pues no soportaba ver aquel acontecimiento.

-Riruka, mi querida Riruka, tienes que aprender a ser más fría o de lo contrario te aplastaran -Ginjou se acerco a la chica y la volteo para que viera el cuerpo inerte de aquel hombre ya muerto, sin embargo la chica desvió la mirada hacia Ginjou y lo miro con desprecio.

-Si esto es todo, entonces ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí -Riruka estaba a punto de marcharse pero Kugo la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Solo recuerda tu deber y no falles -la chica se zafo bruscamente del agarre y salió de allí sin despedirse de nadie.

-¿Crees que este bien dejarla marchar en esas condiciones? -pregunto un muchacho rubio que se asomaba por la ventana viendo como se marchaba la chica en su carruaje.

-Tranquilo Yukio, ella estará bien -el chico se encogió de hombros y miro desinteresadamente como se alejaba el carruaje.

-Entonces si no hay más que decir yo también me voy -Yukio se despidió de los presentes para luego salir, al poco rato después Yackie y Giriko se marcharon, quedando solamente Ginjou y Tsukishima, este ultimo ordeno a sus hombres a limpiar la habitación y deshacerse del cadáver, mientras se salían de aquella habitación y subían por unas escalaras que los llevo a otra habitación, que a diferencia de la otra era elegante y cómoda.

-¿Y Shishigawara por qué no estuvo en la reunión?

-Le encargue un asunto importante ¿Y qué tal te va con tu acercamiento con Rukia Kuchiki? -pregunto con una mueca de burla Tsukishima.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, lo único que hace es rechazarme y sinceramente ya me estoy hartando.

-Debes tener paciencia, además cuentas con el apoyo y aprobación de Byakuya ¿no? -Tsukishima suspiro con cansancio y miro analíticamente a su interlocutor.

-Creo saber el motivo por el que me rechaza a mí y a otros que la han cortejado -la mirada del joven heredero de la familia Shukuro cambio por una de interés por saber quien seria aquel que no dejaba a Ginjou cumplir su propósito.

-Estoy empezando a sospechar que ella y el sirviente que la protege, tienen una relación clandestina.

-¿Una Kuchiki con un sirviente? Lo escucho y no lo creo ¿Y qué piensas hacer? -Ginjou hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y se cruzo de brazos para luego mirar nuevamente a Tsukishima.

-Lo que mejor se hace en estos casos… Eliminarlo y en estos momentos tengo la oportunidad perfecta -Tsukishima lo miro con curiosidad al querer saber que haría, mientras que Ginjou mostraba una amplia sonrisa sádica.

* * *

><p>-¡Jaque mate! -exclamo con infinita alegría Orihime al haber ganado la partida de ajedrez, que se había puesto bastante reñida entre ambos, el chico miraba su lado del tablero siendo invadido por la dama de Orihime y tal y como lo indicaba su significado su rey estaba acorralado.<p>

-Tuviste un excelente maestro -Ichigo suspiro algo frustrado al ver que había perdido y miro con reproche a la chica, a lo que ella no pudo evitar reír y luego sonreír, esto sorprendió al muchacho, pues era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera, lucia aun más hermosa de lo que ya era y quedo cautivado con aquella sonrisa.

-¿Quién le enseño a usted a jugar? -ante la pregunta de la joven, Ichigo salió de su ensoñación y su mirada se torno seria.

-Mi padre -dijo algo cortante y triste el chico, Orihime se percato de esto y miro a Ichigo de forma conciliadora.

-Pues nuestros padres fueron unos excelentes maestros, me encantaría volver a jugar con usted, seguro que no me mostro todas sus habilidades -Orihime volvió a sonreír e Ichigo sonrió de lado ante el gesto de la chica.

-Por supuesto y no creas que seré tan blando como lo fui ahora y como perdí te debo algo ¿Qué quieres?

-Realmente no lo sé, pero si se me ocurre algo tenga por seguro que se lo diré -ambos chicos sonrieron de nuevo y se miraron quedando cada uno perdido con los ojos del otro, pero Ichigo desvió la mirada y miro la hora en su reloj.

-Ya es tarde, lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana saldremos temprano.

-¿Sa-saldremos? ¿A dónde? -Orihime estaba sorprendida ante las palabras de Ichigo, realmente no estaba segura si era buena idea pasar tiempo a solas con él, después de todo no podía olvidar las palabras y el beso en las afueras del palacio.

-Ya lo sabrás mañana -Ichigo le ofreció su mano para que se levantara del asiento y ambos partieran a sus habitaciones, la chica la tomo con nerviosismo y ambos salieron de la biblioteca para irse a dormir, cuando llegaron ambos se separaron y se despidieron, para que cada quien se metiera a su habitación. Orihime se metió a su habitación inmediatamente, mientras que Ichigo se quedo un momento contemplando su puerta, entonces las ansias carcomieron su alma por el deseo de estar con ella, se metió a su habitación y maldijo internamente. Por su parte Orihime se encontraba recargada en su puerta con los nervios de punta, estaba a pocos centímetros de la habitación de Ichigo y eso la hiso sentir un mar de sensaciones, corrió hacia la canastita donde Tsubaki dormía plácidamente y lo tomo en brazos, el pequeño cachorro se sobresalto y emitió un gruñido, pero al ver que se trataba de su querida dueña se tranquilizo y se acurruco en sus brazos, Orihime sonrió y lo abrazo con ternura, mientras se aproximaba al balcón y contemplaba el cielo estrellado.

A la mañana siguiente Orihime despertó cuando sintió los rayos del sol golpear su rostro, con gran molestia se volteo para darle la espalda, pero entonces sintió que alguien la movía. –Ya es hora de levantarte Orihime, vamos, mi señor Ichigo ya se levanto y te está esperando -Rinrin desde hace unos momentos se había metido a la habitación de la chica para ayudarla a estar lista y al ver que esta seguía dormida, abrió sus cortinas para que el sol le pegara en la cara y se levantara cosa que no había conseguido, así que comenzó a moverla para que despertara. Al sentir la insistencia de la niña, con resignación se sentó en la cama y la miro medio adormilada. –Apresúrate a tomar tu desayuno para que te ayude arreglarte -Rinrin le coloco una bandeja con su desayuno y la chica comenzó a comer con pesadez.

-Veamos, tienes que usar algo cómodo, así que… este es bonito, pero no se hay algo que no me gusta así que mejor no… Y este… -Orihime desayunaba mientras escuchaba a Rinrin escoger su ropa y con una sonrisa en sus labios ladeo su cabeza en forma negativa ante la actitud de Rinrin. Poco después de que terminara de desayunar y que la niña la ayudara arreglarse, bajo al recibidor donde un impaciente Ichigo la esperaba, al notar su presencia se giro para mirarla y regañarla por el tiempo que la había esperado, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta al ver lo hermosa que se veía. Orihime usaba un vestido delgado de color durazno que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, su cabello estaba trenzado dejando unos mechones sueltos al lado de su cara y unos guantes de tela del color del vestido cubrían sus manos.

-Bu-buenos días y disculpe mi demora -dijo la chica titubeante ante la mirada de Ichigo, este reacciono y aclaro su garganta.

-Buenos días, está bien ya no importa, antes de irnos tengo un regalo para ti, sígueme -el chico salió de la mansión, mientras que la chica se quedo desconcertada ¿Un regalo para ella? Entonces volteo a ver a Rinrin quien solo le hiso una señal con la mano para que lo siguiera, mientras sonreía emocionada; Orihime hiso caso y salió de la mansión para seguir al chico, cuando lo vio se detuvo en seco al contemplar una hermosa yegua de color blanca que se encontraba a su lado, Orihime se acerco con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Acaso esa yegua era el regalo que le había mencionado.

-Es hermosa ¿verdad? -dijo el chico mientras la acariciaba.

-¿Es pa-ra mi?

-Sí, espero que te haya gustado -Orihime se acerco y acaricio la cabeza del animal, mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, pero esta de pronto desapareció y se alejo de ella.

-No, no puedo aceptarla, es demasiado y…

-No voy aceptar que la rechaces, así que toma -Ichigo le extendió las riendas y Orihime dudo en tomarlas.

-No, además yo no sé montar.

-Por eso no hay problema, yo te enseñare, así que toma las riendas, es tuya -Orihime se debatía mentalmente, pero al ver que en los ojos del chico había algo de decepción por el rechazo hacía su regalo, se sintió muy mal, entonces se acerco a ellos y tomo las riendas de la yegua.

-Siento mucho lo que dije, es solo que yo no…

-No te preocupes, entiendo tu reacción, será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Está bien y muchas gracias es realmente hermosa -el chico asintió, entonces la tomo de la cintura para ayudarla a subir, luego el chico mando a Sado por Mugetsu, cuando este se lo trajo, monto en él y ambos partieron a la salida de la mansión. Orihime empezaba a creer que las cosas marchaban bien y realmente esperaba poder hacer aquel cambio en Ichigo, mientras que él se sentía seguro de conseguir lo que quería, pues estaba logrando que la chica lo viera de otra forma.

Mientras esto había pasado, Senna los miraba marcharse, desde el jardín, tomo el tallo de una rosa y lo apretó haciéndose daño con las espinas, ya no lo soportaba más, ya era suficiente para ella; corrió hacia la habitación de Orihime y entro en esta, entonces miro a Tsubaki que aun dormía en su canasta, sus ojos mostraban rabia y celos, había jurado que se vengaría y lo iba a cumplir, que satisfacción sentía que vería sufrir a Orihime.

(…) (…) (…) (…)

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, se que en este capítulo tuvieron más participación Orihime e Ichigo, pero necesitaba que fuera así para ya hacer más el acercamiento entre ambos para lo que se avecina en los próximos capítulos. Bueno por ahora es todo y si no es mucho pedir un review por favor? Nos leemos a la próxima.


	9. Un recuerdo surgido del olvido

**H**ola de nuevo gente bonita, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios a:

**Annyelica: M**il disculpas mi querida aprendiz, créeme que me gustaría actualizar pronto pero luego me falta la inspiración y pues ya ves, pero he aquí otro capítulo.

**Anndry-chan: M**e alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo, siento causarte enojo por lo que va hacer Senna, pero espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Nypsy: M**uchas gracias por tu comentario y lo único que te puedo asegurar es que no habrá crueldad porque no me gusta, ni siquiera si es ficticio y por lo que le pedirá Oriime a Ichigo has acertado en una de ellas jejeje

**Kurosaki Orihme: O**tra vez mil gracias por tu apoyo y palabras amiga Kaya-chan, créeme que hare todo lo posible para que este capítulo te guste, aunque ya sepas un poco de lo que pasara jejejeje otra vez mil gracias.

**Fer: Q**ue más quisiera que no le pase nada a Tsubaki pero bueno te prometo que Senna recibirá su castigo eso tenlo por seguro jejeje

**De Tin Marin09: H**ay "primo" me pones en un dilema, créeme que no me gusta hacer sufrir a Hime pero como ya tengo planeadas las cosas pues tienen que ser así, pero tu ten un poco de paciencia y veraz como se acomodan las cosas.

**Guilty Ichihime: W**aaaa! Seguramente me vas a odiar querida Guilty, pero créeme que no quiero hacer sufrir a Tsubaki y de hecho el no sufrirá pero bueno te dejo que lo descubras tu jejejeje

**Orihi-chan: M**e alegra que te gustara el capítulo y si, yo también odio a Senna por lo maldita que es y bueno muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Hisis-chan: W**aaa! Me alagan mucho tus palabras, créeme que a mí también me fascinan tus historias y también las considero mis favoritas. Mil gracias hisis.

**Andii450: M**uchas gracias por tu comentario y palabras, espero de corazón que te guste este capítulo.

**Ichihime tsuki: T**e agradezco tu desvelo para leer mi historia y qué bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Jiemi-chan: M**e alegra que esta historia te haya gustado y agradezco mucho tu comentario, aquí traigo otro capítulo, ojala lo disfrutes.

**Kriscia: M**e siento alagada de tener a una autora tan brillante como tú en mi humilde espacio, porque créeme que he leído tus historias y todas ellas me han fascinado, quiero agradecerte infinitamente que hayas leído mi historia y que haya sido de tu agrado. Espero que esta historia no te decepcione y que sigas teniendo un buen concepto de ella mientras siga avanzando.

**Y bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les guste y que no me odien ToT**

**DISCLAIMER: B**leach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: Un recuerdo surgido del olvido<strong>

La tranquilidad de la mañana rodeaba ambos jóvenes que cabalgaban por una pequeña pradera bastante apacible y que de la cual se respiraba el fresco aroma que desprendían las flores. Ichigo observaba a la joven de cabellos naranjas que sonreía y relataba que aquella pradera, era su lugar favorito, pues en ese lugar solía recolectar las flores que vendía. Por un momento él la imagino realizando dicha labor y se pregunto si ella extrañaba esos momentos. –¿Podemos quedarnos un momento aquí? -pregunto la joven a lo que Ichigo acepto y bajo de su caballo para poder ayudar a la chica a bajar del suyo. Con delicadeza la tomó de la cintura, la atrajo hacía él y ambos quedaron muy cerca uno del otro; Orihime se sonrojo, mientras él observaba sus labios, quería besarla y poco a poco se fue acercando, pero la chica se lo impidió volteando su rostro y alejándose de él. Ichigo suspiro con frustración, mientras caminaba hacia ella y se paraba a su lado.

-Ahora entiendo porque el perro se llama Tsubaki -dijo el chico mientras dirigía su vista a todas las flores del lugar, Orihime sonrió y se agacho a tomar una flor de dicho nombre.

-Creo que también le pondré el nombre de una flor a la yegua -la joven comenzó a buscar entre todas las flores un nombre para su nueva amiga y entonces tomó una que sabía que el nombre sería adecuado para ella. –Le pondré Shun' o -dijo sonriente la chica, Ichigo la observo quedando embelesado con la imagen que presenciaba; la chica se sentaba, mientras miraba el cielo y el viento jugaba con su cabello, su rostro se veía tan sereno y hermoso, que le hiso recordar porque sentía tanta fascinación hacia ella. –Porque no se sienta conmigo -el joven salió de sus pensamientos y acepto hacer lo que la chica le pedía.

-Será mejor que dejes de llamarme de usted -dijo el chico, mientras dirigía su vista hacia ella.

-Está bien… Ichigo -dijo sonriente la chica; Ichigo la miro sonriendo de lado, le gustaba verla sonreír para él.

* * *

><p>Rukia caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación, se suponía que Renji ya debía haber mandado una carta donde avisaba que ya había llegado al pueblo de Kibume y que todo estaba en orden, su hermano también se sentía inquieto de no tener noticias de él y sus otros hombres. La chica se sentó en la cama mientras apretaba un pañuelo con fuerza. –Tranquila, todo está bien, seguramente algo sin mucha importancia paso para que se retrasara -se dijo a sí misma la chica para tranquilizarse; en ese momento tocaron su puerta y autorizo la entrada, una de sus mucamas entro haciendo una pequeña reverencia.<p>

-Disculpe que la moleste señorita Rukia, pero el señor Ginjou desea verla y la está esperando en el jardín -Rukia endureció su expresión y miro el suelo con disgusto.

-Dile que en un momento bajo por favor.

-Si señorita -la mucama se retiro y Rukia aventó el pañuelo que hace unos momentos tenía entre las manos. Con gran disgusto se dirigió hacia el jardín, mientras trataba de cambiar su expresión. Ginjou al verla llegar se levanto de su asiento y enseguida se acerco a ella para besar su mano.

-Como siempre luces hermosa Rukia -la chica le quito su mano con ligereza y sin que el hombre lo notara, se limpio en el vestido el beso que le había dado en ella.

-¿A que debemos el honor de su visita señor Kugo?

-Me gustaría que aceptaras la invitación de salir conmigo.

-Mi hermano no está, así que no puedo salir, además en estos momentos no me siento con ánimos para eso -Rukia le dio la espalda, mientras a su mente venía la imagen de Renji. Quería verlo, abrazarlo y decirle una y otra vez cuanto lo amaba; la espera la estaba atormentando y por más que descartaba que le pudo haber pasado algo, muy dentro de su ser le decía que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Hay algo en que te pueda ayudar? -pregunto sonriente aquel hombre, al imaginar el motivo de su estado emocional de la chica.

-No, estaré bien -dijo Rukia mientras volteaba a verlo. –Discúlpeme, pero realmente no me siento bien, ¿no le importaría venir en otro momento? -Ginjou negó con la cabeza, se aproximo a ella y tomó su mano para besarla.

-Como tu digas Rukia -el hombre se fue y la chica se aseguro de ver que se marchaba, para luego ordenar a una de sus mucamas que le avisara al cochero que alistara su carruaje porque saldría. Ya no soportaba la angustia, iría a la oficina de correos para saber si por casualidad la carta se había perdido por ahí al no llevar el destinatario o algo así. –Idiota, te dije que no quería sustos y mira lo que estás haciendo -dijo la chica mientras se colocaba sus guantes y esperaba a su cochero; en ese momento el carruaje llego y con la ayuda del lacayo subió al carruaje y se marcharon. Ginjou miraba a lo lejos aquel carruaje avanzar, mientras que sacaba de la bolsa de su saco una carta manchada de sangre.

-Es inútil Rukia, el está muerto -Ginjou sonrió con satisfacción y guardo la carta de nuevo en su bolsillo.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí -la voz de Tsukishima se oyó tras su espalda haciéndolo voltear y verlo. Ginjou tomo las riendas de su caballo e hiso que girara para dirigirse al caballo del otro hombre.

-¿Iras a ver a Aizen?

-Ya lo hice y no esta, tendré que volver a ir por la tarde para saber si ya llego y hablar con él -Ginjou asintió y entonces ambos hombres se marcharon.

* * *

><p>Orihime e Ichigo regresaban de su paseo matutino, habían pasado una mañana bastante agradable en la pradera donde conversaron de muchísimas cosas y donde le había enseñado a cabalgar, la chica lo había hecho bien, así que no dudaba que pronto pudiera no tener que recibir lecciones; Orihime jamás se había imaginado conocer muchas cosas positivas de él y lo que era mejor es que no hubo algún tipo de desacuerdo o discusión. Cabalgaban, mientras platicaban y en ese momento pasaban cerca de donde alguna vez fue el hogar de la chica, entonces al ver la que alguna vez fue su casa, detuvo al caballo y se quedo contemplando como una nueva familia ocupaba la casa, eso quería decir que Hinku había logrado vender la propiedad de modo que ella se debió haber marchado y seguramente lejos de Karakura.<p>

Sus momentos más bellos y llenos de dicha que había pasado con su padre y hermano, los paso en aquella humilde casa y ahora al ver esa casa ocupada por alguien más la llenaba de tristeza y dolor; Ichigo noto aquel cambio y como de sus ojos salían lagrimas. –Si quieres puedo mandar a alguien para que busque a tu madre.

-¿Mi madre? No, ella no era mi madre y por mucho tiempo viví creyendo que lo era, hasta que descubrí la verdad cuando ella me entrego a ti a cambio de este lugar; así que no me interesa saber de ella -la joven jalo las riendas para que Shun´o caminara y se alejaran de aquel lugar que le traían recuerdos gratos y desdichados. Aunque el rostro de Ichigo no lo demostrara, estaba asombrado ante aquella confesión, ahora entendía porque aquella mujer no había mostrado algún signo de remordimiento a lo que él le había pedido; hecho una última mirada a la familia que se encontraba en aquella casa y luego se puso en marcha siguiendo a la joven.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Sado guardo a los caballos y entrego una carta que había llegado para Ichigo, este al abrirla leyó el contenido donde se le informaba que debía ir a ver un asunto de suma importancia. –Debo irme.

-¿Irte? ¿A dónde? -Orihime miro la expresión del muchacho al leer la carta, no se había mostrado preocupado o tenso, pero si un poco asombrado y se pregunto qué diría aquella carta.

-Es un asunto urgente que debo atender en una de mis propiedades, esta algo retirado de aquí, pero volveré por la noche -Ichigo ordeno a Sado traer de nuevo su caballo y el hombre así lo hiso.

-Ve con cuidado -Ichigo quedo algo sorprendido con las palabras de Orihime al momento que se subía a Mugetsu dispuesto a marcharse, entonces solo asintió con la cabeza y jalando las riendas se marcho.

-¡Pero qué muchacho! Debió desayunar algo antes de marcharse -dijo Ikumi al llegar junto a Orihime y ver que se marchaba Ichigo; la chica sonrió ante el reclamo de la cocinera quien la observo con desaprobación. –Pero tú si vas a desayunar ahora mismo jovencita.

-Sí, está bien -dijo Orihime divertida, ambas mujeres se adentraron a la mansión y luego fue guiada por Rinrin al gran comedor. -¿Por qué aquí? -pregunto la chica con extrañeza al ver que la niña separaba la silla de la mesa para que se sentara.

-¿Cómo por qué? Como nuevo miembro de la familia Kurosaki debes comer aquí.

-Pero yo no quiero, quiero estar con ustedes, así que vamos a la cocina.

-Pero Ori…

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto Rinrin -la niña negó con la cabeza para luego sonreír, después de todo Orihime realmente no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo la misma chica humilde que había conocido desde que había llegado a la mansión.

Luego de haber desayunado y ayudar a Ikumi a preparar algunos pastelitos subió a su habitación con la intención de llevarle uno a Tsubaki. Cuando entro se dirigió a su canastita pero este no estaba. -¿Tsubaki? -la chica comenzó a buscarlo por toda la habitación sin éxito, realmente era muy extraño porque no lo había visto en la cocina donde solía estar o tal vez estuviera en el jardín, pero ahí solo estaba cuando se encontraba jugando con alguien. Sintiéndose inquieta salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina para preguntarle a Ikumi. –Ikumi, ¿has visto a Tsubaki?

-¿Tsubaki? ¿Qué no está en tu habitación? -la chica negó con la cabeza y miro hacía todos los rincones de la cocina. –Pues veraz Orihime, luego que te marchaste mi hijo subió por él para que le diéramos de comer, luego se puso a jugar en el jardín con él y la última vez que lo vi fue cuando se quedo dormido en el pasto porque mi hijo se fue a la escuela. Le pedí a Chizuru que lo subiera a tu habitación, yo pensé que lo había hecho porque después no lo vi.

-Gracias Ikumi, le preguntare a Chizuru -Orihime salió corriendo del lugar para buscar a la chica y poderle preguntar. Chizuru se encontraba limpiando junto a Rinrin y al momento de ver a Orihime se arrojo abrazarla.

-¡Hiiimmeee! -Rinrin rodo los ojos y le pego con la escoba en la cabeza y la chica quedo en el suelo tirada; Orihime se agacho y la ayudo a levantarse, Chizuru la vio con ternura para intentar volver abrazarla pero se detuvo al ver que la niña levantaba la escoba de forma amenazante.

-Chizuru ¿Dónde dejaste a Tsubaki?

-¿Tsubaki? No lo he visto. Cuando Ikumi me pidió que lo llevara a tu habitación no lo vi por ninguna parte -dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-No puede ser.

-¿Qué pasa Orihime?

-Es que Tsubaki no está -la niña de ojos azules se llevo una mano a la barbilla pensando, porque la última vez que ella había visto al cachorro fue en el jardín durmiendo y era extraño que a partir de ese entonces nadie más lo vio.

-Puede que esté en alguna parte, no te preocupes lo buscaremos entre todos -Orihime miro a Rinrin con agradecimiento, entonces la niña llamo a toda la servidumbre para que todos buscaran al cachorro en cada rincón de la mansión y en sus terrenos pero no encontraron nada; Orihime no pudo evitar llorar al no encontrar a su pequeño amigo haciendo que todos se sintieran mal; Tatsuki la miro con tristeza y en ese momento una pregunta asalto su mente.

-¿Dónde está Senna? No la he visto en casi toda la mañana -todos a excepción de Ikumi la buscaron con la mirada.

-Yo la mande a que comprara algunas cosas -dijo la cocinera. En ese momento la susodicha llego con una canasta con víveres y todos se le quedaron mirando.

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que han visto un fantasma -Senna los miro arqueando una ceja, entonces Tatsuki se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo con rudeza. -¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?

-¿Dónde está Tsubaki? -Senna se zafo del agarre y miro con reproche a Tatsuki.

-¿Y yo como voy a saberlo? Apenas estoy llegando.

-No es por defenderla Tatsuki pero no creo que ella tenga algo que ver; Senna se marcho mucho antes de que desapareciera Tsubaki -Tatsuki se cruzo de brazos ante el comentario de Ikumi y observo con suma desconfianza a Senna, mientras que Orihime seguía llorando y sentía el mismo sentimiento que Tatsuki.

* * *

><p>Rukia se encontraba en la oficina de correos esperando al encargado que la atendiera y en ese momento llego. –Siento haberla hecho esperar señorita Kuchiki, ¿en que la puedo ayudar?<p>

-Necesito que me ayude con una carta que seguramente está perdida.

-Por supuesto, inmediatamente la buscaremos -Rukia miraba como aquel hombre daba indicaciones a otro y soltó un suspiro. No importaba cuanto tiempo le llevara estar ahí para saber si la carta había llegado y se encontrara perdida, esperaría; ya no podía quedarse con esta angustia que le carcomía el alma, solo rogaba y suplicaba que dicha carta apareciera donde Renji decía que estaba bien y que pronto volvería, volvería para estar con ella y no volver a dejarla.

* * *

><p>-Debí reusarme a venir contigo, sabía que solo vendrías hacer gastos innecesarios.<p>

-Vamos Karin, deja de refunfuñar y vamos a comprar un lindo vestido para ti -las gemelas Yuzu y Karin paseaban por las calles del gran centro de la ciudad. Yuzu había logrado convencer al matrimonio Urahara que las dejaran salir solas sin su compañía; si su hermano se enterara de esto, seguramente se molestaría mucho, pero no tendría porque enterarse si nadie le decía ¿verdad?. –Mira Karin, que bonito es ese ¿no crees? Vamos a ver -Karin abrió los ojos con asombro al ver el lugar donde exhibían aquel vestido.

-No -dijo con firmeza la chica.

-¿Por qué no? -Yuzu la miro con extrañeza, mientras su hermana miraba el lugar con molestia.

-Porque no me gusta ese lugar.

-Pero si es la tienda de Rangiku Matsumoto y hemos venido muchísimas veces aquí -la chica no respondió, tan solo se cruzo de brazos y ladeo su rostro con enojo.

-Pues yo si voy a ver -Karin trato de detenerla pero Yuzu salió corriendo al ver que su hermana iba tras de ella, en ese momento ambas no se dieron cuenta que un carruaje iba hacía ellas y que Karin iba ser impactada por este. Un grito de terror se escucho por todo el lugar, mientras que para Karin todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

><p>Era un hecho que Tsubaki no se encontraba por ningún lugar de la mansión, todos habían buscado incansablemente por todos lados pero no había rastro del cachorro. Orihime se encontraba dentro la cocina con una enorme tristeza reflejada en su rostro. –Toma esto te hará sentir mejor -Ikumi le puso frente a ella una taza de té, pero la chica negó con la cabeza.<p>

-No es posible que se haya perdido así como así, simplemente no puede ser -la chica se levanto de la silla y salió corriendo; Ikumi quiso detenerla pero Nova se lo impidió.

-Lo mejor es dejarla sola -dijo el chico, mientras Ikumi lo miraba con preocupación en su rostro.

Orihime corrió por los pasillos hasta que llegó a la habitación de Senna y abrió su puerta de golpe. -¡Devuélvemelo Senna!

-¿Qué acaso no le enseñaron a tocar la puerta? Que modales más horribles mi señora Orihime -se notaba el sarcasmo en las palabras de la mucama, pero eso a Orihime no le importo y camino hacía ella con una mirada fría.

-¡Te digo que me lo devuelvas!

-¿Usted también? Ya dije que yo no sé nada, usted misma lo escucho de Ikumi, yo no estaba cuando el animal desapareció; bien pudo salirse de la mansión sin que nadie lo viera cuando Sado en alguna ocasión abrió el portón -Senna le dio la espalda a la chica y una sonrisa surco sus labios.

-Lo conozco y sé que él no haría eso -la joven cerro sus puños en el vestido y apretó los ojos, entonces se hinco y comenzó a llorar. –Si tanto es tu odio por mí, desquita tu rabia y coraje sobre mí, pero te lo suplico, a él devuélvemelo -Senna se volteo a verla, lo que veían sus ojos era lo más satisfactorio que pudiera ver en su vida. Orihime se encontraba hincada con las manos en el suelo y llorando; la sonrisa de la mucama se ensancho más, en verdad que se sentía feliz de ver como la chica se humillaba ante ella.

-Cuantas veces lo tengo que repetir, no sé nada del animal.

-Por favor, te lo suplico -Senna siguió mirándola, quería disfrutar poco a poco ese momento hasta donde le fuera posible. Así fue cuando se humillo frente a Ichigo y ella juro que Orihime pagaría por eso, por cada lagrima que ella derramo.

-Salga de mi habitación, sus acusaciones me ofenden -Orihime levanto su rostro, sus ojos se encontraban inundados en lagrimas, se levanto del suelo y salió de la habitación de Senna; sus pasos la llevaron al jardín y se dejo caer en este, entonces comenzó a recordar el día que encontró al cachorro.

Fue en un día que como siempre se encontraba vendiendo sus flores, un hombre se encontraba al otro lado de la plaza con una caja en los brazos, Orihime veía como aquel hombre abandonaba la caja y se iba, la chica se pregunto que contendría aquella caja y quiso ir a ver, pero se detuvo al ver que un niño y su papá se detenían frente a la caja y el niño al parecer le decía algo a su padre y este aceptaba, entonces el niño brinco de felicidad y la chica vio como el niño sacaba un pequeño cachorro recién nacido al parecer y se lo llevaba. Durante toda la tarde la joven veía que poco a poco se llevaban los cachorros. Se alegraba que aquellos animalitos indefensos eran adoptados y que tendrían un hogar; pronto empezó a oscurecer y ella decidió marcharse, el viento se sentía helado y de pronto escucho ruidos en aquella caja, así que decidió ver y ahí se encontraba un cachorro que fue el último en quedar. El perrito lloraba de frio, pues al quedar solo ya no tenía el calor de sus hermanitos y se arrinconaba en una esquina tratando de tener algo de calor.

-Pobrecito, te han dejado solo -la chica no sabía qué hacer porque a Hinku no le gustaban los animales, pero tampoco lo podía dejar ahí, así que se quito la chalina que era lo único que la cubría del frio, saco al cachorro de la caja y lo envolvió con este, decidiendo quedárselo, ya trataría después de convencer a Hinku de que lo aceptara.

Era tan injusto que le pasara esto ¿Cómo es que su único amigo desaparecía? Pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, así que se levanto y sin más decidió ir a buscarlo; aprovecho que Sado no vigilaba el portón en esos momentos y salió de la mansión en busca del animalito.

* * *

><p>Ichigo se encontraba en medio de un enorme campo hablando con un hombre que estaba interesado en comprar aquella propiedad; el joven se había rehusado a venderla pues esa propiedad era muy importante para él. –Entonces ¿no hay trato? Pregunto aquel hombre con su rostro mostrando decepción.<p>

-No, lo siento.

-Entiendo, siento mucho hacer que viniera hasta aquí.

-Está bien, no se preocupe -aquel hombre se retiro y el chico observo todo a su alrededor, jamás se imagino volver a ese lugar y realmente había decidido no volver ahí, de hecho cuando leyó aquella carta donde decía que aquel hombre estaba interesado en comprársela pensó que sería buena idea vendérsela, pero el estar ahí y recordar que a su madre le gustaba aquel lugar, decidió no hacerlo. Monto a Mugetsu y empezó a recorrer el lugar hasta que se detuvo frente a un pequeño lago, se bajo del caballo y miro aquel lago; Masaki adoraba este lugar porque se podían apreciar los atardeceres más hermosos, de pronto a su mente vino un recuerdo de una de las tantas ocasiones en las que él y su familia habían venido.

Él contaba con tan solo cinco años, Karin y Yuzu aun no nacían; él y su madre se encontraban jugando frente al lago y en ese momento un carruaje llego. –Volvió papá -dijo el niño emocionado. Su padre bajo del transporte pero no venía solo, luego que el bajara otro hombre con un bebé en brazos bajo y por último un niño que parecía ser de su misma edad.

-Espera aquí cariño -el niño asintió, mientras miraba con extrañeza aquel hombre con los niños; su madre saludo al desconocido para luego tocar con ternura la mejilla de aquel niño y luego extender sus brazos para que aquel hombre le diera el bebé y este así lo hiso, entonces el grupo de gente se acerco hasta él y su padre le presento aquel hombre junto con su hijo; Ichigo los saludo pero aun miraba extrañado todo aquello. –Ven hijo, quiero que veas a la pequeña -el niño se acerco algo dudoso y su madre destapo el rostro de la pequeña que dormía.

-¿Verdad que es preciosa? ¿No te gustaría que algún día se convirtiera en tu esposa? -Isshin comenzó a reír al ver que el pequeño fruncía el seño, mientras miraba con una mueca en los labios a la bebé.

-Pero si es muy pequeña y debe llorar mucho -los tres adultos comenzaron a reír y el hermano de la pequeña lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

-Y tu eres muy grande para ella -Ichigo volteo a verlo entre cerrando sus ojos y de pronto sintió que algo tomaba uno de sus dedos, el pequeño volteo y vio que la niña había despertado y sonreía mientras seguía agarrando su dedo; Ichigo se le quedo mirando y sonrió al ver la sonrisa de la pequeña.

-Puede que hoy sea pequeña pero algún día crecerá y se convertirá en una hermosa mujer y tu y su hermano siempre la deberán proteger ¿de acuerdo Ichigo? -el niño miro a su papá y luego dirigió su mirada a la pequeña, entonces sonrió y asintió.

Después de aquel día Ichigo jamás volvió a ver aquella familia, no recordaba sus nombres y sus rostros, como tampoco tenía idea que había sido de ellos y se pregunto qué tan grande habría sido la relación entre aquel hombre y sus padres como para que en ese entonces su padre le pidiera aquello. Ya era momento de regresar, así que decidió olvidar aquel momento y ponerse en marcha para volver a la mansión.

* * *

><p>La noche caía sobre la ciudad y Orihime caminaba por las calles que comenzaban a quedarse desiertas. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Tsubaki en algunos de los sitios que acostumbraban ir pero no había rastro de él. -¿Dónde estás Tsubaki? -no muy lejos de allí un dúo de maleantes miraban a la chica y con sonrisa cínica y malas intenciones se acercaron a ella.<p>

-Lo veo y no lo creo ¿Qué hace una señorita de su categoría tan sola y en este lugar? -Orihime volteo y se encontró con aquellos dos hombres que comenzaron acorralarla, la chica se asusto e intento gritar pero uno de ellos le tapo la boca, la joven comenzó a forcejear y le mordió la mano al tipo, este la libero y se quejo por el dolor; el otro maleante intento detenerla pero Orihime le dio una patada en la zona baja y corrió. Ambos hombres comenzaron a perseguirla, uno de ellos con dificultad ya que seguía adolorido.

-Ya verás cuando te atrape maldita -dijo el hombre al que le había propinado la patada.

Byakuya Kuchiki cabalgaba cerca de allí y al escuchar aquel grito de amenaza vio como una joven corría cerca por donde él estaba y como aquellos dos hombres la perseguían, entonces jalo las riendas de su caballo para ir tras de aquellos maleantes los cuales lograron alcanzar a Orihime y al atraparla uno de ellos se tiro al suelo con ella y le tomo el rostro con rudeza. –¿Creíste que escaparías? Pagaras por lo que me hiciste.

-¡No, por favor! -la joven comenzó a llorar mientras suplicaba y pedía ayuda.

-¡Cállate estúpida! -aquel tipo le propino una bofetada a Orihime y comenzó a romperle el vestido de la parte de arriba, mientras el otro reía, en ese momento Byakuya llego tomo del hombro al que reía y le propino un fuerte golpe en la mejilla dejándolo tirado, él otro se percato y antes de que se levantara, Byakuya lo tomo del cuello levantándolo y propinándole también un golpe en el estomago y luego que cayó de rodillas adolorido le dio una patada en la quijada.

-Basuras como ustedes no merecen llamarse hombres -Byakuya se acerco a la chica que se encontraba arrinconada temerosa al ver aquella situación y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de Orihime. –Pero si usted es… -Orihime lloraba y el chico se quito el saco al ver que ella se cubría con las manos y le puso el saco para que se cubriera con él. –Venga conmigo -la chica se levanto con dificultad con la ayuda de Byakuya y se apoyo en él, entonces ambos subieron al caballo y partieron rumbo a la mansión.

Mientras tanto en la mansión ya se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia de la chica; Tatsuki había mandado a Sado, Keigo y Mizuiro para ir a buscarla, mientras Rinrin e Ikumi caminaban de un lado a otro con los nervios de punta. –No puede ser que esto esté pasando, primero Tsubaki y luego Orihime -decía Ikumi apretando su delantal.

-Lo más seguro es que se haya salido a buscar a Tsubaki -Rinrin se sentó junto a Tatsuki que se encontraba sentada en las escaleras con Chizuru.

-¡Mi señor Ichigo nos va matar! -dijo con desesperación Claud.

-A mi no me importa lo que diga él, a mi lo único que me interesa es que Orihime aparezca sana y salva -dijo Tatsuki, mientras le lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria a Claud.

-Por supuesto que a mí también me interesa eso, pero piensa en lo mal que nos va ir si mi señor Ichigo llega antes de que la encuentren -Kaoru, el pequeño hijo de Ikumi veía aquella situación mientras movía nerviosamente las manos; Ikumi se dio cuenta de esto y se acerco al niño.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño?

-Es que yo… Yo no quiero que le pase nada malo a Orihime ni a Tsubaki mamá, por eso te voy a decir la verdad -Kaoru comenzó a llorar y su madre lo miro con gran preocupación.

-¿De qué verdad hablas hijo? -todos los presentes miraron al niño con extrañeza y este se abrazo a Ikumi.

-En la mañana cuando subí por Tsubaki descubrí a Senna en la habitación de Orihime, ella quería hacerle algo pero cuando me vio se asusto y salió corriendo de allí, yo te iba a contar mamá, pero ella luego me jalo hacía la biblioteca y me dijo que si no hacía lo que ella dijera me iba a sacar los ojos y a cortarme la lengua -Ikumi mostraba furia en su rostro, aparto a su hijo de ella y le seco las lagrimas.

-Ya no llores amor ¿Y luego que pasó?

-Me dijo que tú la estabas mandando hacer unas compras y que me esperaría afuera y que cuando saliera para ir a la escuela que trajera conmigo a escondidas a Tsubaki y se lo entregara y lo hice, pero es que tenía mucho miedo mamá.

-¡Desgraciada! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Sabes que le hiso a Tsubaki Kaoru? -Tatsuki se acerco a él y lo tomo de los hombros con suavidad.

-No, solo vi que lo metía a un saco y luego se fue.

-Está bien Kaoru, no te asustes ella no te hará daño, de eso me encargo yo -en ese momento Senna llego y todos la miraron con furia.

-¿Se puede saber porque me miran ahora así?

-Ya lo sabemos todo Senna, eres un monstruo -Senna miro a Kaoru que se escondía tras de su madre y lo miro de forma asesina para después intentar correr pero Tatsuki se lo impidió tomándola del cabello y azotarla contra el suelo, luego se coloco sobre ella y comenzó abofetearla, ella luchaba para quitarse a Tatsuki de encima pero le era imposible.

-¡Vamos Tatsuki dale más! -gritaba emocionada Rinrin. Los allí presentes observaban encantados el castigo que le propinaba Tatsuki a Senna, después de todo se lo merecía.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! -todos voltearon a ver a Ichigo que se encontraba viendo aquel espectáculo, en ese momento Senna aprovecho, se quito de encima a Tatsuki y corrió a refugiarse tras Ichigo.

-Tatsuki se volvió loca y empezó a golpearme -Ichigo le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto a Tatsuki, entonces miro a todos a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que Orihime no estaba.

-¿Dónde está Orihime? -todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, por supuesto le dirían lo que estaba pasando, pero con Ichigo Kurosaki tenían que manejar las cosas con cuidado.

-Veraz Ichigo… Ella… Es que Tsubaki… -Ichigo empezó a perder la paciencia ante la forma en que Ikumi dudaba en decirle las cosas, entonces con el fuete golpeo sobre una mesa y miro con gran molestia a la mujer.

-¡Habla de una buena vez! ¡¿Dónde está Orihime?! -todos se sobresaltaron y cuando Ikumi se armo de valor para decirle alguien llamo a la puerta; Claud se dirigió abrir y con gran terror en sus ojos el hombre miro que Byakuya venía con Orihime en brazos y ella se veía en mal estado. Ichigo se dirigió a la puerta para saber quién había llegado y cuando vio lo que Claud veía, sus ojos mostraron una ira incontenible, el solo ver que Orihime se encontraba en los brazos de Byakuya y en aquel estado, la rabia y los celos le quitaban la razón.

(…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…)

ToT ToT ToT ToT Por fin termine este capítulo, siento mucho pero mucho el haberme tardado con esta historia, bueno aquí puse por fin algo de ByaHime porque ya es tiempo de que las cosas se den entre estos dos personajes y que Ichigo se muera de celos jijijiji. Por ahí alguien me pregunto sobre la carta que le da Kanonji a Ichigo y bueno aquí ya les di una pista con respecto el contenido de está.

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y que me disculpen por la tardanza, bueno espero sus comentarios y nos leemos a la próxima :)


	10. Pactos (primera parte)

**Hola, gente bella y bonita.**

**Aquí, por fin después de un milenio sin actualizar, les traigo conti. Sé que he tardado mucho y en verdad lo siento, y bueno, después de debatirme mentalmente para escoger entre mis historias cual actualizar primero, me decidí por esta, porque para ser honesta es la que más había adelantado, pero no se preocupen, que pronto verán las otras historias y… Una sorpresa que traigo por ahí e.e **

**Y bueno sin más preámbulos ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: Pactos (Primera parte)<strong>

Ira, celos y frustración era lo que sentía en esos momentos aquel joven. Él jamás imagino que alguien pudiera despertar en él los sentimientos más egoístas y posesivos que jamás pidiera tener y en ese momento sentía que su razón se desvanecía. Con su rostro que enmarcaba suma seriedad, se dirigió hasta Byakuya. –A partir de ahora puedo hacerme cargo -Ichigo le quito a Orihime de sus brazos, quien se encontraba dormida, entonces lo reto con la mirada y se retiro del lugar con la chica. Byakuya había notado todos aquellos sentimientos al mirar sus ojos y sus dudas acerca de la relación de ellos dos crecieron más.

-Disculpe señor Byakuya pero ¿Qué le ha pasado a la señorita Orihime? -pregunto Tatsuki al ver el estado en el que llegaba la joven.

-La encontré siendo atacada por unos delincuentes, pero afortunadamente llegué a tiempo y no paso a mayores consecuencias -la ama de llaves apretó los puños con furia, definitivamente el castigo que le había aplicado a Senna era poco a lo que se merecía. –Por favor, permítanos ofrecerle nuestro agradecimiento con nuestra hospitalidad.

-No es necesario, debo retirarme porque ya es demasiado tarde -Tatsuki y los demás hicieron una pequeña reverencia en señal de agradecimiento y el hombre se marcho.

Ichigo llego hasta su habitación y deposito a la chica en su cama; ella despertó y comenzó a gritar mientras lloraba. Ichigo se acerco a ella y la tomó en sus brazos para tranquilizarla. –Tranquila, nadie te hará daño -Orihime lo miro desconcertada, en esos momentos sus recuerdos estaban algo confusos, pero la cara de sus agresores estaban presentes y asustada se aferro al pecho de Ichigo a llorar mas. El chico la abrazo con fuerza y sintió una inmensa furia al imaginar la agresión que había sufrido la chica. –¡Tatsuki! -grito Ichigo al imaginar que se encontraría fuera a esperar ordenes de él. La ama de llaves entro rápidamente y miro con cierto asombro como el heredero abrazaba a la joven. –¿Qué paso con Byakuya y que te dijo?

-Se marcho y solo dijo que Orihime fue atacada, pero que afortunadamente llego a tiempo -el chico separo a Orihime de él y la recostó nuevamente en la cama mientras ella seguía llorando.

-Curen su rostro y prepárenla para dormir, esta noche quiero que duerma en mi habitación y luego quiero que vayas a la biblioteca para que me expliques que paso en mi ausencia -Tatsuki solo asintió a todo lo que dijo e Ichigo salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Karin escuchaba voces y una de ellas era la de su hermana que preguntaba con desesperación una y otra vez "¿Por qué no despierta?" y de pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba de los hombros y la sacudía para despertarla. –Por favor Karin, abre los ojos ya, por favor hermanita perdóname, fue mi culpa -por supuesto que debía ser la misma Yuzu quien la zarandeaba de esa manera, así que poco a poco abrió los ojos y vio los ojos llorosos de su gemela.<p>

-Por favor Yuzu, detente, ya desperté -Yuzu al ver que su hermana estaba despierta sonrió ampliamente y la abrazo con fuerza, haciendo que Karin gritara de dolor y Yuzu se alejara rápidamente de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre hermanita? -en ese momento Ishida se acerco a ella y comenzó a inspeccionar su brazo donde tenía un gran moretón.

-No te preocupes Karin, tan solo es un fuerte golpe que recibiste con la caída, con un poco de ungüento que te recetare te pondrás bien -Karin lo miro desconcertada, realmente no recordaba mucho, tan solo que iba corriendo tras de su hermana y luego no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué me paso? -pregunto desconcertada la chica, entonces Urahara se acerco a ella mientras lloriqueaba y también la abrazo, pero un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo alejo de ella.

-Estuviste a punto de ser arrollada por un carruaje cuando saliste tras Yuzu, pero afortunadamente esto no paso gracias al sobrino de Rangiku Matsumoto -explico Yorouichi mientras se hacía a un lado para que la chica lo viera. El chico se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos y su vista hacia la ventana. Karin no podía creer lo que escuchaba y sus mejillas no pudieron evitar enrojecer al imagina ser salvada por el "niño".

-¡Oh Karin! Fue tan romántico -Yuzu la miro mientras sus ojos brillaban y su hermana enrojeció mas por el comentario de Yuzu, sin saber que Toushiro también estaba sonrojado, pero no podían ver esto pues el chico se encontraba volteado.

-De-deja de de-cir esas cosas Yuzu y yo pues… Te agradezco mucho que me salvaras -Karin ladeo su rostro incapaz de ver a Toushiro, el solo recordar cómo habían peleado en la fiesta la hacía sentir muy incómoda. El chico volteo a verla y luego miro a los presentes, quienes solo esperaban escuchar lo que el muchacho diría, entonces se acerco hasta la cama donde estaba Karin.

-No tienes nada que agradecer y como veo que ya estás bien, yo me tengo que ir -el chico se despidió de todos los presentes y se retiro; Urahara salió de la habitación junto a él para acompañarlo hasta su carruaje, mientras que Yuzu veía a su hermana de forma picara.

-En verdad que fue muy romántico, mira que incluso se quedo hasta ver que despertaras y saber que estuvieras bien.

-¡Basta Yuzu! -reclamo la chica con la cara totalmente roja y Yorouichi e Ishida la miraron divertidos.

* * *

><p>Nada, de nada había servido ir a la oficina de correos. La carta no estaba y ya le habían confirmado que esta no había llegado en ningún momento. –Te lo suplico Renji, necesito saber que estas bien -Rukia se abrazo a sí misma y veía por la ventana el cielo nocturno y para colmo su hermano aun no llegaba. ¿Qué lo habría retrasado? En ese momento escucho el relinchido de un caballo que la sobresalto. No había porque preocuparse, su hermano ya estaba de regreso. Salió de su habitación para su encuentro y el hombre fue atendido por sus sirvientes al verlo entrar.<p>

-¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde Rukia? -pregunto Byakuya al verla entrar al recibidor.

-Perdón hermano, estaba esperándote porque estaba preocupada -Byakuya se acerco a ella y toco su cabeza acariciándola, un gesto que se le hacía bastante extraño a la chica pues su hermano no era muy afectuoso o de los que mostraran ese tipo de gestos.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, estoy bien y ¿aun no hay noticias de Renji? -la chica negó con la cabeza y aunque sabía que delante de su hermano debía disimular sus sentimientos hacia su protector, esta vez no se contuvo y mostro una inmensa tristeza y preocupación; por supuesto Byakuya lo noto, pero por su cabeza no cruzaba la idea de los sentimientos verdaderos de Rukia e interpreto que esto le afectaba porque después de todo Renji y Rukia convivían la mayor parte del tiempo y lo lógico es que ella se sintiera mal. –Tomare medidas drásticas, mandare a buscarlos -a Rukia se le ilumino el rostro al escuchar aquellas palabras de su hermano. Si Byakuya hacia eso, ella quedaría más tranquila, solo esperaba que Renji estuviera bien. –Ahora ve a dormir porque ya es muy tarde.

-Si hermano.

-Espera Rukia -la chica volteo a verlo desconcertada y Byakuya estuvo a punto de contarle lo que había pasado con Orihime; pero decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente, lo mejor era no alarmarla con eso, pues suficiente tenía con lo de Renji como para preocuparla más. –Nada, puedes irte -Rukia asintió y se fue a su habitación mientras que Byakuya se dirigió a su biblioteca, donde se sirvió una copa de vino y miro por el ventanal y a su mente vino el recuerdo de Orihime. No se explicaba porque, pero aquella chica llamaba inmensamente su atención, además de que cuando la vio tan indefensa, unas enormes ganas de protegerla y tenerla a su lado se apoderaron de él. Recordar como la joven se había quedado dormida en sus brazos mientras la llevaba de regreso a su hogar lo hiso sentir tan bien que tenía el deseo de acercarse a ella y tener la oportunidad de tratarla más, pero Ichigo estaba en su camino y estaba seguro que él no iba a permitir eso, pero ya se encargaría de que no le estorbara, además no por el hecho de que la chica se había quedado desamparada quería decir que el primogénito de los Kurosaki podía mandar sobre ella o eso es lo que pensaba él.

* * *

><p>Ichigo se encontraba en su despacho sentado tras su escritorio y con la mirada clavada en Tatsuki, quien ya le había contado todo acerca de lo que había pasado mientras él se encontraba ausente. El joven heredero se levanto dando un golpe en su escritorio y le ordeno a la chica que trajera a Senna inmediatamente; la ama de llaves así lo hiso y Senna entro con un notable miedo en su rostro. –Déjanos solos -Tatsuki salió del lugar e Ichigo observaba a la mucama de manera fría. –¿Te das cuenta de lo que tu estupidez provoco?<p>

-Le aseguro que mi intención jamás fue que a ella le pasara algo.

-¡No mientas! -Ichigo se acerco a la mucama y la tomo por el cuello apretándoselo. Senna lo miro horrorizada, conocía bien esa mirada, era aquella que poseía cada que cambiaba su personalidad. Ichigo la miraba con desprecio y rabia, la mucama trataba de zafarse pero le era imposible y cuando el chico vio que Senna se quedaba sin aire la soltó aventándola hacia el suelo. –Dime donde está, y más vale que esté vivo el animal porque de lo contrario te lo hare pagar muy caro, ¡Dime! -Senna gateo hasta estar en un rincón de la habitación, sentía como un inmenso miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pero también una inmensa furia, pues odiaba ver a Ichigo de esa manera y todo por ella.

-… … … No se lo voy a decir -Ichigo arqueo una ceja mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella. Senna no comprendía de donde había sacado el valor para haber dicho eso, pues en estos momentos era la otra personalidad quien dominaba a Ichigo.

-¿Te atreves a desafiarme? Muy bien, te sacare la verdad con azotes -el joven heredero salió de la habitación y llamo a Tatsuki para que llamara a Sado e inmediatamente Sado llego al cuarto para recibir y acatar las órdenes de Ichigo. –Quiero que ates a Senna en la bodega. El hombre obedeció y tomó a la mucama del brazo para llevársela a la bodega; al salir, Tatsuki miro desconcertada como Sado y Senna eran seguidos por Ichigo, quien en su rostro se le notaba furia y rabia, además de que en sus ojos se veía aquel brillo que a la ama de llaves advirtió que su otra personalidad estaba presente.

-Ichigo, ¿qué vas hacer? ¿Adónde llevas a Senna? -pero el chico no contesto y siguió su camino.

Al llegar a la bodega, Sado encendió una antorcha para iluminar el lugar que estaba totalmente oscuro y que con el candelabro que llevaba, no alumbraba mucho, luego tomó un par de cuerdas y ato de cada muñeca a dos esquinas a la mucama. Ichigo se acerco a ambos sirvientes con un fuete entre las manos, dispuesto a llevar a cabo su castigo.

-Es-espere señor, ese castigo es muy excesivo, solo dejémosle atada -dijo Sado al ver las intenciones de Ichigo. Sabía que era estúpido contradecirlo cuando el heredero se encontraba en ese estado, pero tampoco podía dejar que aplicara un castigo tan brutal.

-¡Aquí quien decide que se hace y que no, soy yo! ¡Si no quieres presenciar esto, entonces vete!

-P-pero… -Ichigo lo miro de una forma que Sado sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo su cuerpo y que le helo la sangre, así que sin más salió del lugar sin protestar. Tatsuki miraba desde una esquina a Sado salir de la bodega y lo detuvo para preguntarle lo que pasaba. Cuando el hombre le conto, la chica se llevo una mano a la boca y entonces corrió hacia donde estaba Rinrin para decirle algo y luego corrió hacia la bodega, donde el joven heredero ya estaba a punto de darle el primer golpe a la mucama.

-¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas Ichigo! -Tatsuki tomó el valor para acercarse y tomar el brazo del chico para detenerlo. Ichigo aparto bruscamente a la chica y volteo a verla amenazadoramente.

-¡Sal de aquí si no quieres que te toquen a ti también!

-No lo hagas. Tu jamás has hecho algo como esto y además, en estos momentos Orihime te necesita, te quiere a su lado -Ichigo bajo la mano al escuchar aquellas palabras y su semblante cambio totalmente. Escuchar que Orihime lo necesitaba y lo quería a su lado, lo hicieron sentir como jamás se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Miro a Tatsuki de forma más calmada y aventó el fuete hacia un lado y desato a la mucama.

-Mas te vale que la hagas decirte donde está el animal, porque créeme que no volveré a detenerme -el chico salió de la bodega sin esperar la respuesta de Tatsuki y corrió hasta la mansión para dirigirse a su habitación; cuando llego y entro, la joven se encontraba fuera de la cama y ella al verlo entrar, sonrió y camino hasta él para abrazarlo.

-Pensé que te habías vuelto a ir -aquel acto tomó por sorpresa al chico, quién inconscientemente abrazo a Orihime y beso su cabeza. La joven de cabellos naranjas se separo un poco de él y lo miro a los ojos para luego sonreírle. –N-no quiero estar so-la -dijo la chica tímidamente y sus mejillas enrojecían al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y dicho. –L-lo siento, yo no debí…

-Está bien, me quedare contigo si es lo que quieres -Ichigo tomó a Orihime en sus brazos cargándola para llevarla nuevamente a su cama, la chica se sonrojo aun más y oculto su rostro en el pecho del heredero para que él no lo notara. Una vez que la deposito en su cama, se acostó junto a ella y acaricio con ternura su mejilla donde tenía el golpe que le había dado aquel maleante.

-Eres una inconsciente, ¿cómo se te ocurrió salir sola y exponerte de esa manera? Si te hubiera pasado algo, yo… No se te ocurra volver hacer eso -la chica levanto la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que en los ojos de Ichigo había una preocupación e impotencia extremas. Orihime solo asintió y le pidió disculpas mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lagrimas.

-En verdad lo siento, pero es que Tsubaki…

-Sí, lo sé y puedes estar tranquila, ya que lo voy a recuperar -los ojos de Orihime detonaron un brillo de felicidad al escuchar las palabras de Ichigo y que de las cuales confiaba firmemente que el joven heredero le traería de vuelta a su pequeño amigo. La chica sonrió dándole las gracias y en ese momento cerro sus ojos quedándose dormida. Ichigo la contemplo y recargo su frente con la de ella mientras seguía acariciando su mejilla.

Cuando amaneció, Ichigo despertó repentinamente. Se había quedado dormido junto a ella sin darse cuenta; se levanto con sumo cuidado para no despertarla y se acomodo las ropas para después salir de la habitación y buscar a Tatsuki, la cual se encontraba en la cocina conversando con Ikumi. –¿Te dijo donde está? -ambas mujeres miraron al heredero cuando escucharon sus palabras y Tatsuki asintió diciéndole que Senna había abandonado a Tsubaki en el bosque atado en un árbol cerca del rio. –¿Senna sigue en la bodega?

-No, se encuentra en su habitación -Ichigo arqueo una ceja y salió de la cocina para dirigirse a la habitación de la mucama, la cual encontró sentada en la cama y llorando. Ella se sobresalto al verlo y se levanto con su rostro enmarcando una gran angustia y desesperación.

-Empaca tus cosas y lárgate, no quiero verte más aquí.

-¿Q-qué? Pero yo…

-¡Cállate! No quiero escucharte más -Ichigo saco de su saco un pequeño bolso y se lo aventó en la cama a la mucama. –Esa es tu paga por todos los años de servicio a esta familia, ahora vete -Ichigo salió de la habitación y Senna salió tras él.

-No me haga esto por favor, no tengo a donde ir.

-Eso hubieras pensado antes de hacer estupideces -Ichigo siguió caminando hasta que salió de la mansión, Senna lo alcanzo y abrazo por la espalda.

-Por favor… Ichigo -el joven heredero se volteó y la aparto de él con brusquedad, haciendo que cayera en el suelo mientras la miraba con despreció y furia.

-Te lo advierto, si a mi regreso estas todavía aquí, te juro que te sacare de la forma que te mereces -la mucama quedo en el suelo mientras lloraba con rabia. Ichigo monto en su caballo y este por orden de su amo comenzó a andar.

-¡Lo pagaras Kurosaki Ichigo, juro que lo pagaras! ¡Pagaras el haberme despreciado! ¡También ella lo pagara! -gritaba Senna golpeando con los puños el suelo mientras gritaba amenazas y blasfemias al heredero.

Mientras que dentro de la mansión, Orihime había despertado al escuchar gritos. Se levanto y se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación dispuesta averiguar lo que ocurría. Rinrin al estar pendiente de ella la vio salir y la detuvo. –¿Qué crees que haces Orihime? Vuelve a la cama.

-Rinrin, ¿Qué son esos gritos? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ah, eso, no es nada… I-Ikumi esta regañando a Keigo –Rinrin sonrió nerviosa y llevo a la muchacha nuevamente a la habitación.

-¿Estás segura que no es nada grave?

-Completamente, anda acuéstate -Orihime obedeció y volvió acostarse, no sin antes preguntar por Ichigo, a lo que Rinrin contesto que había ido en busca de Tsubaki. La joven de cabellos naranjas sonrió llena de felicidad y cerro sus ojos para quedarse dormida nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Senna había terminado de empacar sus cosas y salió de la mansión, todos los que servían a la familia Kurosaki la observaban marcharse, ella miraba el suelo con profundo odio mientras juraba vengarse. –Senna , quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, si hay algo…<p>

-No quiero ni necesito de tu lastima, Tatsuki, no quiero la lastima de ninguno de ustedes. Juro que todos los que viven aquí lo van a pagar -dicho esto, Senna salió por el gran portal y mientras avanzaba se perdía de la vista de los demás. Cuando se encontró fuera de los terrenos y de todo aquello donde vivió, las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, en ese momento un hombre montado en caballo la vio y se detuvo frente a ella.

-¿Le ocurre algo señorita? -Senna no contesto, tan solo se quedo contemplando aquel hombre. –A juzgar por el tipo de ropa que lleva puesta, yo diría que sirve a la familia Kurosaki ¿o me equivoco? -Senna negó y bajo la mirada.

-Ya no sirvo más a ella… Me han echado.

-El heredero no debió ser muy amable con usted al echarla, ¿verdad? -la chica volvió a negar y apretó los puños con rabia. Aquel desconocido sonrió con malicia y bajo del caballo. –Venga conmigo, estoy seguro que usted y yo podemos hablar de cosas que le pueden interesar -Senna lo miro dudosa y con desconfianza, pero por algún extraño motivo sentía que en verdad le convenía hablar con aquel desconocido.

* * *

><p>(…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…)<p>

**Muajajajajaja, ¿Qué les pareció este capi? ¿Quieren aventarme tomatazos por dejarlo hasta ahí? Perdón, pero este capítulo iba hacer demasiado largo y decidí dividirlo, y que mejor que dejarlo en una parte con demasiado misterio…**

**Y bueno, por ahora me despido y si no es mucho pedir les agradecería que me dejaran un review, a pesar que no lo merezco ;_; **


End file.
